La Femme de Fer
by merida12.mulan98
Summary: UA Mérida, voleuse, tombe sur un homme sur une Dragonne Bleue lui demandant son aide pour s'introduire dans la prison Grimborn réputée sans faille si un prisonnier tentait de fuir alors que Mérida a réussi à s'échapper. D'abord réticente, Mérida est curieuse quand la nuit venue, elle voit un autre dragon, noir là, avec une femme. La curiosité sera la plus forte.(Valka est aussi là)
1. Intro

_Ce que vous allez voir dans les chapitres qui vont suivre est une autre fic reprise de mon ancien compte Eris0. Contrairement à Frodon, Sam et l'Anneau qui en était à peine au Prologue au moment où je l'ai posté, elle en était déjà à sept chapitres sur mon ancien compte. De plus, je l'ai récupéré à partir de documents anciens que je ne pouvais pas rééditer. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pu enlever les annotations que j'avais laissé sur les chapitres alors que celles-ci datent d'il y a un bon moment. Raison pour laquelle j'écris cette intro. Je vous demande de faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence envers cette fic qui doit rester écrite telle quel dans les chapitres qui vont suivre à cause de circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté._

_Merci de votre compréhension. _


	2. La voleuse, le jour et la nuit

_Voici une fanfiction qui, bien que mêlant les univers de Dragons et Rebelle est plutôt "très légèrement" inspirée du film Ladyhawke. Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 1:La voleuse, le jour et la nuit**

"-Impossible? Impossible! J'te ficherai moi de l'impossible. Et je vais te prouver que rien n'est impossible en nous faisant tous sortir de là.

-Tu délires rouquine. Personne a jamais réussi à sortir de la prison de Grimborn.

-Et bien, il faut un début à tout. Et c'est très simple. Regardez le sol. Il est couvert de bois. Si on le casse, on trouvera de la terre. Terre humide qui est liée au égouts. Si on passe par les égouts, on trouvera une sortie qui mène aux douves. Si on va aux douves, on pourra aller jusqu'à la rivière. Et une fois à la rivière, à nous la liberté.

-Hé, elle est futée, la petite. Moi, je suis prêt à la suivre.

-Je voudrais bien. Mais comment on casse le bois de ce cachot?

-Prenez vos boulets."

Les bagnards ne se firent pas prier et suivirent l'ordre de la jeune fille rousse. Même s'ils se fatiguaient, ils savaient qu'ils devaient continuer jusqu'à qu'ils purent enfin avoir une possible issue pour échapper au cruel sort qui allaient les attendre: la pendaison. Et cela pouvait leur arriver n'importe quand selon le bon plaisir des frères Ryker et Viggo Grimborn friands de ce genre de spectacle. Il fallait donc faire vite.

Lorsque, enfin, le sol fut cassé, il restait un autre problème: les boulets. Si les bagnards tombaient dans les égouts avec eux aux pieds, la seule chose qui les attendait serait la noyade. Il fallait donc trouver une autre solution.

"-Fais voir ta chaine, dit la jeune fille rousse à l'un des bagnards"

Elle frappa alors sur la chaine de son compagnon de cellule. Celle-ci se brisa faisant partie le boulet qui se trouvait dessus. Sentant son pied être plus léger, l'homme comprit le procédé et indiqua aux autres de faire pareil avec leurs boulets tandis qu'il libéra celle qui l'avait libéré.

"-Maintenant on creuse, dit la rouquine une fois qu'ils furent tous débarrassés de leurs boulets

-Oh, c'est répugnant, dit l'un des bagnards

-Arrête de te plaindre, le nobliau, dit un autre, On sait que t'es pas le genre à pas aimer la saleté mais tu veux être pendu juste parce que t'as pas payé tes dettes ou te salir quelques heures et être libre plus tard?

-On va y arriver, dit un autre bagnard, Ah, si seulement on pouvait voir les têtes des Grimborn. Une prison fiable dont personne ne peut s'échapper. Tu parles. Hihihi!

-Oh avant de dire qu'on s'est échappé, faut déjà s'échapper. Alors, bossez au lieu de causer.

-Il a raison, dit la jeune fille rousse, Continuez à creuser. On y est presque."

Ryker Grimborn observait les pendaisons publiques de près. En tant que Capitaine de la Garde de Grimborn, il devait, non seulement, être toujours sûr que les condamnés eurent bien quittés le monde des vivants mais également faire trépasser toute la vermine qui rongeait le monde chaque jour. Et chacun savait que les personnes de ce genre étaient très nombreuses. C'était pourquoi il devait continuer sa tâche.

"-Va-en d'autres, dit-t-il à son homme de main

-Oui monsieur Ryker Grimborn"

L'homme de main se dirigea vers les cellules accompagnés de quelques gardes. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il se décida sur qui devait être pendu.

"-Je veux Mérida Dunbroch et tous ses compagnons de cellules.

-Ils sont ici, dit l'un des gardes.

-Ouvrez.

-Quoi?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?"

Le spectacle qui s'était révélé sous les yeux des gardes était inconcevable. Le sol avait été détruit et les boulets gisaient sur de la terre pratiquement humide. On voyait que cette dernière avait également été creusée.

"-Mais c'est...

-C'est impossible.

-Ils n'ont quand même pas pu...

-Prévenez la garde, dit le Chef des hommes, Fouillez les égouts.

-Mais vous ne pensez quand même pas...

-Vous osez résister à l'autorité?

-N...non, monsieur.

-Alors, faites ce qu'on vous dit.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Mais comment ont-t-ils pu s'enfuir par là?"

S'il l'on avait dit à quelqu'un que lors de certaines situations, il ou elle découvrait le sens de l'expression "se salir les mains", il ou elle lui aurait rétorqué que ce "on" n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ou elle le découvrirait littéralement. Il fallait vraiment que Mérida et les sept bagnards eurent envie d'être libres pour avoir aller jusqu'à passer par les égouts afin de trouver une sortie.

"-On y est. Je vous dis qu'on y est, dit l'un des bagnards

-Tais-toi, dit Mérida, Encore un bon mètre.

-Tu m'envoies de la terre dans les yeux, dit un bagnard à un autre

-Que veux-tu que je t'envoies? rétorqua ce dernier, Des cartes de vœux?

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre que ça va aller? demanda le "nobliau", Vous savez, une jeune fille ne devrait pas se salir autant les mains. Je pourrais prendre le relais et...

-On est pas vraiment dans une bonne position pour échanger les places et, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne savez pas observer les conduits d'égouts et donc de repérer les endroits qui mène à des sorties. De plus, je croyais que vous étiez du genre à ne pas aimer la saleté.

Allez, il faut continuer.

-Hé, vous entendez ce bruit?

-On dirait de l'eau.

-Ah, quelle puanteur!

-C'est les égouts, dit Mérida, On y arrive. Au prochain tunnel, on y est.

Wow!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rouquine!

-Mademoiselle! Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, très bien. Vous pouvez sauter. De là, on pourra nager et trouver une sortie jusqu'aux douves. Allez-y, c'est sans danger.

Tout le monde va bien.

-Oui.

-C'est glacé!

-On est sous terre. Évidemment qu'il va pas faire chaud.

-Au moins, quand ils s'apercevront qu'on a filé, ils penseront pas à venir nous chercher ici.

-Bon venez, on va chercher une sortie, dit Mérida, On est dans un endroit sombre. Or, il y a un endroit où il y a une lumière très claire. Ce sera le chemin vers les douves. Vous avez comprit.

-Oui.

-Bien. Suivez-moi."

Cela fut dur mais ils trouvèrent enfin l'endroit où ils devaient aller pour atteindre la liberté.

"-Wow!

-Ouah, c'est là.

-T'es vraiment douée, gamine.

-Pourquoi? Vous en doutiez?

-Héhéhé!

-J'espère que vous avez du souffle. Un, deux, trois!"

A ces mots, ils plongèrent dans l'eau. Cela ne fut pas facile. L'eau était très profonde et il fallait rester près de la lumière pour se repérer. De plus, sans air, cela était compliqué de rester, non seulement concentré, mais aussi groupés. Une grille percée! C'était probablement par là que se trouvaient les douves. Il fallait retenir son souffle pendant encore quelques instants et la liberté serait enfin à portée de mains.

Ils avaient réussis! Ils étaient dans les douves de Grimborn! Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le chemin de la rivière et ils seraient enfin libres.

"-Bravo tout le monde, dit Mérida, Vous avez du beau boulot. C'était pas évident comme opération.

-Bravo à toi, petite. Pas se perdre comme ça, c'est un exploit.

-Un miracle, même.

-Bon, cherchons la rivière. Et discrètement.

-Ouais. Personne aura l'idée de nous chercher dans les douves à l'entrée de Grimborn, n'importe qui entre et sort d'ici y compris la Garde. Faut faire gaffe.

-Peut-être mais on a pas un rond. Faut bien qu'on pique quelque chose avant de partir d'ici.

-S'ils ont pas l'idée de nous chercher dans l'eau, on peut toujours discrètement piquer des bourses qui trainent en dehors de leurs poches de pantalons quand ils montent la garde près des escaliers.

-Bonne idée, dit Mérida"

Ryker se rendit dans les appartements de Viggo. Il savait qu'il risquait sa colère. En effet, s'il était vrai que Viggo était son cadet et qu'il était moins fort que lui physiquement, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était plus intelligent que lui. En effet, alors que beaucoup de seigneurs se décident à laisser leurs successions aux fils ainés parce que les choses sont censées se passer ainsi, cela n'avait pas été de l'avis de leur grand-père. En effet, celui-ci les avait demandé à jouer contre ses petits-fils à un jeu intitulé "Des masses et des griffes" afin de savoir qui était vraiment digne de lui succéder peu importait s'il était ainé ou cadet. Chacun leur tour, les deux frères avaient joué contre leur grand-père. Le perdant n'avait eu le droit d'hériter du titre de Souverain de Grimborn. Ryker avait donc dû se contenter de faire partie de la Garde de Grimborn car Viggo était le gagnant. Après ce jour, même si Ryker demeurait toujours physiquement plus fort que son frère, il avait peur de ce dernier car son intelligence malsaine lui permettait de tantôt de faire disparaître ses ennemis, tantôt de mettre n'importe qui à ses pieds, y compris les plus forts. D'autant plus que Ryker, contrairement à Viggo, n'avait pas la moindre once d'imagination, ni capacité de réflexion. Si bien que son frère, il ne serait sans doute jamais devenu Capitaine de la Garde. Mais malgré ce grade, il devait toujours se méfier de lui. Et particulièrement à ce moment-là où il devait lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui, selon le Souverain de Grimborn, allait être grave.

"-Qui y-a-t-il, mon frère? demanda le Souverain Grimborn

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Viggo, Huit prisonniers se sont échappés.

-Huit, dis-tu? C'est fort ennuyeux, Ryker, dit Viggo avec le plus calme, Aucun prisonnier ne peux s'évader de la Prison Grimborn. Le peuple l'a accepté comme une vérité indéniable.

-Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui.

-Mais tu sais, Viggo. Ce ne sont que des voleurs insignifiants et ils se sont évadés par les égouts. Ils n'ont aucune chance de survie.

-S'ils ont été capables de sortir d'une cellule par les égouts, ils peuvent très bien quitter Grimborn sans la moindre difficulté.

De plus, leur évasion risque de remettre en cause la réputation de la Prison Grimborn et donner espoir à d'autres bagnards désirant échapper au châtiment iné , ils pourraient trouver des moyens de fuir à leurs tours. Or, personne, quelque soit ce qu'il ou elle ait commis, du simple petit délit au plus grave crime, doit disparaître de ce monde. Qui sont ces évadés?

-Sept hommes et une jeune fille nommée Mérida Dunbroch. Elle parlait beaucoup avec ses compagnons de cellule et les gardes la soupçonnent fortement d'être la meneuse de cette opération d'évasion.

-Tu es en train de me dire que des hommes ont été enfermés avec une femme?

-Avec tous ces prisonniers, nous manquions de place. Il n'était plus possible de séparer les différents genres. Nous devions remplir tous les endroits disponibles et...

-Abruti! Tu sembles oublier que j'ai fait face à la perfidie féminine, Ryker. Quand toi, ou n'importe quel homme, es face à ces créatures, elles te mettent des idées dans la tête et sont capables de te faire faire tout ce que tu veux y comprit les choses les plus inimaginables.

-Comme celle qui vient de se produire?

-Exactement. Cette démone de Mérida a dû se servir de ses compagnons afin qu'ils l'aident à s'évader. Ce qui vient de ce qui de se passer est le fruit d'un acte des forces obscures. Sépare les femmes des hommes dans toutes les autres cellules. Et s'il n'y a pas de place, trouve-en où tu peux.

-Oui.

-Quant aux prisonniers évadés, voici la chose à faire: si cette Mérida a été la meneuse de cette évasion, c'est elle qu'il faut retrouver en priorité.

-Si elle a réussi à s'enfuir, je la retrouverai.

-Tu as intérêt."

"-Venez avec moi. L'homme qui trouvera l'évadée Mérida Dunbroch sera l'objet de l'attention toute particulière du Souverain Grimborn. De même que le corps de l'homme qui la laisserait s'échapper."

"-Ca y est, dit un bagnard, On a tout ce qu'il faut. De l'argent et la liberté. Bravo, rouquine.

-Merci. Maintenant, je crois que c'est là qu'on va devoir se quitter, pas vrai?

-Mademoiselle, dit le "nobliau", Je sais où je peux trouver de l'aide. Lorsque je serai près de ceux qui me porteront secours, ils accepteront de vous venir en aide, également.

-C'est très gentil à vous, monsieur. Mais j'aime faire les choses par moi-même.

-Vous êtes sûre que...

-T'es bouché ou quoi, le nobliau? Elle a dit "non". Alors, fiche-lui la paix!

-Ouais."

Ce petit soutien fit sourire Mérida. Les huit compagnons se tournèrent les uns vers les autres afin de se dire "au revoir".

"-Bonne chance à vous tous, dit Mérida

-Bonne chance à toi, gamine, dit l'un des bagnards, Pas de bêtises.

-Pas d'inquiétude."

Mérida avait longtemps marché dans la forêt. En se reposant, elle s'était fait un arc et des flèches afin de pouvoir chasser pour se nourrir. Cela prendrait sans doute du temps avant d'arriver jusqu'à une ville. Avant cela, elle avait réussi à se procurer des vêtements plus appropriés. Alors qu'elle passait devant une ferme dans une forêt, elle avait vu une robe pendue sur un arbre. Voyant que celle-ci était sèche et que personne ne regardait, elle l'avait tout de suite prit avant que quelqu'un ne la vît. Lorsque plusieurs jours étaient passées et que Mérida se sentait libre, elle entendit du bruit. D'abord effrayée, elle se cacha. Quelque chose semblait se rapprochait de la route. Lorsqu'elle se révéla, la peur de Mérida se calma et elle se montra.

"-Un cheval. Oh! Mais qui t'a fait ça?"

Le bel étalon avait une blessure près de sa queue. Par chance, celle-ci était soignable. Mérida, sachant, ce qu'il fallait faire, décida de s'occuper du bel animal.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'aider."

Le cheval fut vite rassuré. Sentant que Mérida ne lui voulait que du bien, il se laissait docilement bercer par ses mains. Lorsqu'il fut totalement soigné, il frotta son museau contre sa tête. Cela la fit rire.

"-De rien. Maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien. Tu peux continuer à poursuivre ta route tranquillement. Comme moi."

Mais alors qu'elle partait, le cheval la poursuivit. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Cela l'agaça.

"-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Oh, écoute, je peux pas m'occuper de toi. J'ai absolument aucun moyen de me nourrir moi-même. Je vole pour vivre. Et lorsque je mange un jour, je sais même pas ce que je vais manger le lendemain. Alors comment je pourrai faire pour nourrir un cheval?

Ah! Tu te sens seul, c'est ça. Tu cherches de la compagnie? Oh! Bon, très bien. Mais si tu veux rester avec moi, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis, compris?

Je vois que t'as pigé. Moi, c'est Mérida. Quant à toi, tu t'appelleras Angus. Ca te plait? On dirait bien."

Mérida avait décidé de sortir de la forêt. Loin de Grimborn, elle se disait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. De plus, comme elle chevauchait Angus, elle se fatiguait beaucoup que lorsqu'elle s'était évadait. Elle en avait assez de manger des baies et des petits animaux qu'elle chassait avec son arc. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se rassasier dans une auberge. Mais comme ces lieux étaient plutôt réputés dangereux pour les femmes, même armées, elle avait coupé ses cheveux afin d'avoir l'air d'un jeune homme. Heureusement, cela ne gâchait pas ses boucles rebelles que l'on distinguait bien autour de ses joues et au-dessus de son crâne. Et puis, comme ça, il y avait moins de chance de la reconnaître.

"-Aubergiste, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible d'avoir une chambre pour la nuit ainsi qu'un endroit où je puisse être sûr que mon cheval puisse avoir un endroit confortable où se reposer.

-Ah,tu as de la chance, gamin. Il me reste une chambre de libre et il y a des écuries prévues pour les chevaux. De plus, l'auberge n'est pas chère.

-Je vois. Plus pratique pour avoir des clients.

-En effet.

-Gontrand, installe le cheval du petit dans les écuries.

-Ok.

-Voilà la clé de ta chambre. Installe-toi confortablement et viens prendre un verre quand tu en as envie. Les repas sont gratuit pour les gens qui restent à l'auberge pendant un certain temps.

-D'accord.

-En tout cas, tu as bien fait d'apporter un arc. On voit que tu es de ceux qui ne dorment que d'un oeil et qui savent qu'il faut se méfier de n'importe qui. Après tout, certaines personnes malintentionnées profitent des auberges Merci des renseignements. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de repos. Prenez soin d'Angus.

-Compte sur moi."

Il était clair que la chambre de l'auberge était bien plus confortable que la Prison Gimborn. Etant arrivé en pleine matinée dans ce lieu reposant, Mérida, fatiguée, décida de dormir un peu. Au bout de quelques heures, elle se réveilla. On devait être en début d'après-midi car la lumière était forte. Elle se dit qu'elle allait suivre le conseil de l'aubergiste car une heure pareille, l'auberge serait un peu animée et elle profiterait de l'ambiance conviviale qui y régnerait. Elle descendit et alla au comptoir.

"-Me revoilà aubergiste. Je voudrais suivre votre conseil et boire ce que vous avez de meilleur.

-Ah? Fais voir ton argent.

-J'ai deux bourses pleines. J'offre à boire à quiconque se joindra à moi pour porter un toast, ajouta Mérida en se tournant vers les clients de l'auberge

-Oh? En quel honneur? demanda un client encapuchonné

-En l'honneur d'une personne qui a été dans la Prison Grimborn et qui vit encore pour le raconter.

-Alors, c'est à moi que tu boiras, jeune homme. J'ai vu cette Prison.

-C'est possible si tu as été forgeron ou charpentier ou alors tailleur de pierre. Mais tu n'as pas été prisonnier à Grimborn.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y avais été prisonnier...chère demoiselle."

Ryker! Dès l'annonce de son évasion, il avait dû partir avec la Garde et se dissimuler dans les environs afin de la retrouver. Ils connaissaient bien leur métier. Elle aurait dû plus rusée plus ça et ne pas se vanter; après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour réussir son évasion.

"-Je dois admettre que changer ainsi ton apparence était une idée ingénieuse. Tu nous as causé du fil à retordre pendant un certain temps. Néanmoins, tu aurais dû plus maline et rester cachée dans la forêt. Tu aurais eut une chance de rester libre.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison, dit Mérida en avalant sa salive

-Attrapez-la, dit Ryker"

A peine les hommes de la Garde tentèrent-t-ils de s'emparer de Mérida que celle-ci tira une flèche sur l'un d'entre eux et courut sur le comptoir.

"-Désolée pour ça. Voilà pour la chambre, le verre, mon cheval et les dégâts, dit-t-elle en jetant quelques pièces, J'ai passé un très moment chez vous. Maintenant, je file."

Mérida courut jusqu'aux écuries. Angus admirait ses sabots propres lorsque sa maîtresse vint le rejoindre.

"-Désolée d'interrompre ta petite séance de délectation, Angus mais là, c'est une urgence. On s'casse!"

Comprenant le message, le cheval se saisit lui-même de sa maîtresse et tous deux s'enfuirent de l'auberge. Hélas, malgré tous leurs efforts, Ryker et sa Garde étaient plus rapides. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre mais...

"-Arrête! Tu es seule. Tu n'as aucune chance, dit Ryker, Et tu ferais mieux d'être docile si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien à ton cheval."

Mérida baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire ce que Ryker disait ou Angus allait payer le prix de son inconscience. Elle caressa le museau du cheval qui soupira tristement. Ryker profita de l'occasion et se saisit d'elle tandis qu'elle se débattait furieuse.

"-Ecoute-moi bien sale peste, dit Ryker, Je prendrais un grand plaisir à te tuer ici et maintenant. Seulement, même si ta capture était plus prioritaire qu'autre chose, il serait bien d'en savoir une autre. Où sont passés tes co-détenus?

-Même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que depuis qu'on a quitté la Prison Grimborn, on est tous partis chacun de notre côté et qu'on aucune idée ce que sont devenus les uns, les autres depuis ce moment-là.

-Hum. Tu dis la vérité. Mais ça ne prouve qu'une chose. Non seulement, tu n'es d'aucune utilité mais en plus, tu salis la réputation de Grimborn. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. Tuez-la!"

Alors qu'elle se débattait, Mérida entendit une flèche s'enfoncer dans le bras de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à la décapiter. Et pour cause: un archer aux cheveux chocolat en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraudes venait de lui tirer dessus. Il avait un physique fin mais portait une armure qui compensait sa taille plus que mince. D'autres hommes tentèrent de tirer sur lui mais il riposta facilement et lança son arc à Mérida, que Ryker lui avait prit, tout en lui donnant quelques flèches. Angus revint également vers elle, soulagé. Le jeune homme brun était accompagné de ce qui semblait être une belle dragonne bleue ciel. Elle avait une tête plutôt ronde, des yeux jaunes avec une orbite noire, des épines sur la tête et la queue, de grandes pattes ainsi que des ailes de taille moyenne. En voyant les tirs, Ryker se tourna vers lui.

"-Toi et ton cheval, venez ici. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant, dit le jeune homme brun d'une voix douce"

Un peu déstabilisée mais sachant qu'elle lui devait la vie, Mérida s'exécuta. Les Gardes voulurent riposter mais Ryker leur firent signe de ne rien tenter. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de ce jeune homme qui, pourtant, avait l'air d'être bien moins fort que lui. D'autant plus qu'il était unijambiste et portait une jambe en métal.

"-Un de mes hommes m'a dit que tu étais revenu, dit Ryker, Mais j'étais sûr qu'il mentait parce que je sais que tu es loin d'être idiot. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille après ce qui s'est passé?

-En tout cas, tu as bien profité de mon départ à ce que je vois; Capitaine. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter. Plutôt pour faire ça."

A ces mots, il tapa légèrement le dos de la dragonne qui l'accompagnait et celle-ci tira des épines qui encerclèrent les Gardes. Cela impressionna Mérida qui n'arriva plus à faire un seul mouvement.

"-N'essayez pas de vous dégagez. Non seulement, ça ne vous servirait à rien, mais en plus, vous savez de quoi je suis capable."

A ces mots, il sortit une épée enflammée, ce qui sursauter les Gardes ainsi que Mérida.

"-Viens vite! dit le jeune homme brun en faisant monter la rouquine sur la dragonne, Ils ne resteront pas immobiles longtemps.

-Quoi? Mais Angus...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterai à une bonne distance pour que ton cheval puisse nous suivre. Allez vite!

-Angus, suis-nous."

Ryker ne supporta pas sa défaite. Enragé d'avoir perdu la trace de Mérida et d'avoir été humilié par un homme qu'il détestait, il cria un nom: le nom de l'homme détesté qu'il venait de voir.

"-Harold!"

"-Oh non, ils poursuivent Angus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne lui feront pas de mal.

Descends, dit Harold à la dragonne"

A ces mots, la majestueuse créature bleu descendit et cracha des flammes près des Gardes qui reculèrent terrifiés. Rassurée, Mérida poussa un soupir de soulagement et les deux jeunes gens atteignirent la forêt.

I

"-La dragonne a besoin de se reposer. Nous allons nous poser.

-Tant mieux. Ca me permettra de savoir comment va mon cheval.

Angus!

-C'est un courageux et fidèle étalon. Rester avec toi malgré les risques que tu prends et les dangers dans lesquels tu te jettes. Il faut vraiment qu'il ait créé un immense lien avec toi.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Il était blessé. Je l'ai soigné et après ça, il n'a plus voulu me quitter. Et vous, comment avez-vous connu votre dragonne?"

A ces mots, le jeune homme se retourna et baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'aborder le sujet.

"-Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas vous...

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Regardez là-bas. De la fumée. Il y doit y avoir des gens là-bas. Vous êtes sûre qu'elle ne va pas leur faire peur?

-Le fait qu'elle intimide les gens les incitera plus à nous accorder l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

-Hum, bien trouvé."

La fumée que les deux jeunes gens avaient vu provenait d'une femme, voyant la Cavalière et le, si l'on pouvait dire cela comme ça, Dragonnier accourut vers son mari. Mérida et Harold vinrent vers le couple.

"-Qui êtes-vous? demanda le mari d'une voix agressive

Donne-moi la hache! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme

-Bonsoir, monsieur, madame, dit Harold d'une voix calme, Nous aurions besoin d'un toit pour la nuit.

-Non, il n'y a de place pour personne!Et ce n'est pas avec votre dragonne que vous nous convaincrez de vous laisser rester.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez à vouloir vous introduire chez les gens comme ça?

-Nous pouvons payer, dit Harold

-En voici la preuve, dit Mérida en montrant une pièce

-Vous pouvez dormir dans cette grange, dit le fermier d'une voix plus douce

-Merci, dit Harold"

Harold s'était mis d'un côté et avait fermé la porte qui le séparait de Mérida. Il avait dissimulé une sacoche afin qu'elle ne la vît pas. Lorsqu'il l'eût fait, on frappa à la porte.

"-Monsieur...

-Appelle-moi Harold.

-Harold, je vais devoir m'occuper d'Angus. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de le faire sortir.

-Oh, j'ai une proposition à te faire, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton cheval et toi, tu vas t'occuper de la dragonne. Mais reviens avant le coucher du soleil, c'est la seule condition.

-Mais, je n'y connais rien aux je vais faire

-Prends ça."

Il lui donna deux sceaux d'eau ainsi qu'une brosse.

"-Tu dis que tu n'y connais rien en dragons. Ca te permettra de te familiariser avec l'un d'entre eux. Et je crois bien qu'elle a envie de te connaître.

-Bon, si vous le dites. Allez viens, puisqu'on n'a pas d'autre choix, autant y aller. Plus vite on en aura finit, mieux ça vaudra."

"-Je me demande bien pourquoi il t'appelle toujours la dragonne. Tu n'as pas de nom? Je suis ridicule. Tu ne vas pas me répondre. Moi, c'est Mérida. Mérida Dunbroch. Je ne suis qu'une voleuse. Comment je le suis devenue? Ah, c'est tout simple. Avant j'avais un père et une mère. Un jour, mon père est parti en emportant une bonne partie de notre argent. Ma mère a fait tout ce qu'elle pu pour assurer notre survie mais elle n'a pas réussi car nous n'avions pas un sou. Elle a finit par tellement travailler qu'elle est morte de fatigue. Moi, j'étais qu'une gamine et j'avais plus aucun parent donc plus de maison. Alors, bim! Plus de toit, plus d'argent donc réduite à être telle que tu me vois aujourd'hui. Ouais, pas gaie, hein? Mais assez parlé de choses tristes. Laisse-moi te raconter la jolie histoire de l'audacieuse Sophie."

"-Donc, tu es Angus. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal à ta maîtresse. Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais aimé les Grimborn. Alors, les voir brutaliser ou tuer des gens sans les emprisonner, ça me révolte. Et puis, Mérida n'a pas du tout l'air d'une criminelle. Pourquoi s'acharner à poursuivre une voleuse? Parce que son évasion remets en cause la réputation de la Prison Grimborn, c'est ça? Comme si l'autorité des Grimborn n'avait jamais été défié. Héhé! Tu es bien gentil. Pas étonnant que Mérida se soit prise d'affection pour toi. Mérida. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'elle s'est mise dans le pétrin. Tout comme moi, je l'ai fait autrefois. Il faut absolument que je lui évite ce que j'ai subi. Et pas que moi. Mais pour ça, je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre choix que ce que j'avais déjà en tête. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera."

Alors qu'il parlait, il regarda le soleil. Il se rendit qu'il était sur le point de se coucher. D'abord inquiet, il fut rassuré quand quelqu'un frappa.

"-Entrez, dit-t-il

-Comme promis. Voilà la dragonne. Maintenant, rendez-moi Angus. J'espère qu'il est propre.

-Oui.

-Je vois que nous sommes des gens de parole. Bon j'ai besoin de me reposer maintenant.

-Heu...est-t-il possible que tu ailles chercher du bois pour le feu avant?

-Quoi? Mais il va bientôt faire nuit.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le demande mais le fermier. Il dit que sa femme en a besoin pour faire sa soupe. Et moi, je dois m'occuper de ma jambe.

-Ah? D' type est sympa mais un peu bizarre. "

Mérida s'en alla assez perplexe sur sa monture. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Harold se tourna vers la dragonne et lui caressa la tête tandis que celle-ci le fixa tristement avant de frotter sa tête contre son visage. Harold ferma les yeux comme pour apprécier l'affection de la dragonne plus que n'importe quelle autre personne ne l'aurait fait.

"-Relax Angus. Nuit ou pas nuit, on est équipés. A quoi ça sert ça? dit Mérida en montrant son arc, Et puis, on aura bientôt finit d'avoir assez de bois pour la soupe de la fermière qu'on servira à Harold et moi. Harold. Je me pose quand même une question à son sujet. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé et emmené sur sa dragonne? Peut-être qu'il veut obtenir quelque chose de moi. Oh, je suis ridicule. Pourquoi je devrais me méfier d'un unijambiste? Bon, il contrôle une dragonne, il a une épée de feu, il sait tirer à l'arc...Ok, il est flippant. Bon, il y a des chances que sa dragonne me surveille. Si je me casse maintenant, il va essayer de me poursuivre et de me demander des explications de manière...pas très chaleureuse. Peut-être que si je reviens et qu'après, je lui demande pourquoi il m'a sauvé, il m'expliquera les choses de manière calme,ou pas, et ça me permettra de savoir si je dois me méfier de lui ou non."

Soudain, des pas et des grognements se firent entendre. On entendit également ce qui ressemblait à des chants de corbeaux.

"-Tu as raison, Angus. Je ferais mieux de préparer mon arc. Garde le bois. Viens on prend le chemin du retour.

Oh!"

Un énorme loup venait de se révéler. La Cavalière et le cheval eurent le réflexe de courir mais la bête parvint à les rattraper. Néanmoins, Mérida parvint à l'atteindre et l'horrible créature agonisa avant de tomber morte ensanglantée sur le sol.

"-Fouh! C'était très juste. Viens Angus, on va ramener ça à la ferme. Ils seront contents de l'avoir en plus de la soupe."

Heureuse et en appétit, Mérida revint avec le loup mort dans ses bras. Elle voulut aller montrer sa belle prise à Harold mais à peine eût-t-elle le dos tourné qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient tout proches et il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal.

"-Ah!"

Le fermier était armé d'une hache et s'était apprêté à décapiter la jeune fille. Il devait probablement avoir eu cette idée en tête depuis qu'il avait vu sa pièce. Il devait probablement vouloir tout son argent. Mais il était hors de question que Mérida le lui donnât. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. A cet instant-là, un énorme dragon noir surgit et tira près du fermier. Celui-ci eût un sursaut mais ne se laissa pas abattre alors le dragon noir n'eût pas d'autre choix que se jeter sur le fermier et lui mordre le nez. Mérida hurla à la vue de cet horrible spectacle. Certes, elle avait déjà vu une dragonne lancer des épines et cracher du feu sur des hommes mais celle-ci semblait apprivoisée et aurait été incapable de lui faire du mal car elle avait apprit à l'apprécier. Ce dragon-là, lui, semblait totalement sauvage et hors de contrôle. Lorsqu'il en aurait finit avec le fermier, il allait forcément s'en prendre à Mérida ou Angus. La jeune fille devait réagir. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle restât trop près du fermier ou celui-ci allait encore essayer de la tuer. D'autant qu'elle serait incapable de se débrouiller seule face à une créature aussi immense. Ce n'était pas elle, la connaisseuse des dragons.

"-Harold! Venez vite! Il y a un dragon féroce dehors! Harold! Harold!"

Rien à faire, il n'était pas là.

"-Oh! Juste au moment où j'ai besoin de lui. Angus, reste là."

A ces mots, elle prit son arc pour tirer à une bonne distance et être sûre d'atteindre cette terrifiante chose. Ca y était, elle allait bientôt le faire. Mais au moment où elle allait le faire, une hache se posa devait son champ de vision. Mérida se retourna surprise et appeurée. Devant elle se tenait une femme à la tresse blonde, au teint blanc, aux grands yeux bleus ciel et à la tête ronde et légèrement joufflue. Elle portait une tunique bleue (de la même texture que celle verte foncée de Mérida), des épaulettes en métal, un pantalon couleur bordeau (presque marron comme celui de Mérida) et des bottes en fourrure. C'était elle qui tenait la hache bloquant Mérida.

"-Jette cet arc.

-Heu...

-Tout de suite!"

Déstabilisée, Mérida préféra obéir. Etant sûre qu'elle n'utiliserait plus cette arme. La jeune femme blonde se permit d'aller près d'aller et s'apprêta à faire un pas.

"-Ne sortez pas! s'exclama Mérida effrayée, Ne faites pas ça! Vous avez l'air douée en combat mais là, il s'agit d'un dragon. Même les combattants les plus expérimentés ne peuvent rien contre eux

-Ne juge pas avant même d'avoir regardé."

A ces mots, la jeune fille blonde quitta la grange.

"-Mademoiselle, attendez! dit Mérida inquiète"

Qui était cette jeune fille et d'où venait-t-elle? Que faisait-t-elle dans la grange et où était passé Harold? Dans le fond, ça n'était pas ses affaires mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette jeune fille était à cet endroit et d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien venir. Etait-t-elle réelle?

"-Peut-être que je rêve, Angus. Pourtant, j'ai les yeux ouverts. Et si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas dans mon rêve Angus. Ou alors peut-être que tu en fais partie parce j'ai besoin de toi dans toutes les situations où je suis déstabilisée, même en rêve. Alors, ça veut peut-être dire que je peux être éveillée et rêver que je suis endormie. Ou, c'est plus logique, peut-être que je me suis endormie et je rêve que je suis éveillée en me demandant si je ne rêve pas.

-Tu rêves, retentit la voix de la jeune fille blonde"

A ces mots, Mérida fut prise de terreur et monta en haut de la grange. Que se passait-t-il? Pourquoi cela se passait-t-il? Elle ne comprenait rien.

Le dragon murmura. Malgré elle, Mérida ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce qui se passait. La jeune fille blonde. Elle s'était dirigée vers le dragon noir et regardait sa queue1. Elle l'examina. Lorsqu'elle sembla sûre de quelque chose, elle alla près du dragon et lui caressa le museau. Celui-ci ronronna. Puis, la jeune fille blonde monta sur son dos et ils s'envolèrent sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille rousse qui trembla de tous ses membres.

"-Je n'ai pas vu ce que je viens de voir! Tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi n'est que le fruit de mon imagination! Ce qui se passe est inexplicable! Tous ces gens autour de moi ne peuvent être que des magiciens ou alors des fous! Oh, pourvu que je rêve vraiment."

Après une longue peur et interrogation, Mérida, épuisée, finit par s'endormir bientôt suivie par Angus rassuré pour sa maîtresse.

Cette nuit-là, on n'entendit plus rien excepté les cris de terreur de la fermière voyant le nez ensanglanté de son mari et l'emmenant loin de leur maison comprenant que le lieu n'était plus sûr le couple semblant avoir commis l'imprudence de sous-estimer les "invités" qu'ils voulaient dépouillés de leurs biens.

1_Dans cette fic, le "dragon noir" ne portera pas un gouvernail n'étant activable que s'il est activé à l'aide d'un mécanisme utilisé par un pied de dragonnier mais par le gouvernail de l'épisode "Don de la fureur de nuit"qui permet au dragon de voler seul._


	3. Nouvelles menaces

_Pardon de ma longue absence mais j'ai toujours à faire IRL. Alors, voici le prochain chapitre après tant d'attente. Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 2:Nouvelles menaces **

Ryker était presque arrivé à Grimborn. Viggo n'allait, certes, pas apprécié les nouvelles qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à son frère mais il fallait qu'il lui avouât la vérité et puis, après tout, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas aussi furieux en se sachant averti bien en avance par ce qui allait se passer. Lorsque les portes lui furent ouvertes, il se précipita vers les lieux de repos de Viggo où une femme dansait accompagnée d'un musicien jouant une musique calme. Lorsque Ryker fut aperçu, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Viggo resta serein mais montra son mécontentement en pinçant les lèvres.

«-As-tu retrouvé la prisonnière?

-Non, je n'ai pas encore réussi à la capturer.

-Alors, comment oses-tu venir dans mes jardins dans un état aussi pitoyable? demanda Viggo en regardant son frère sali par son long trajet en n'appréciant pas de voir qu'il n'avait pas eu la décence de se laver avant de venir le voir, Tu penses peut-être la trouver ici?

-Harold est revenu.»

Viggo ouvrit davantage les yeux en entendant ces mots. Il fit signe à l'assemblée de sortir qui obéit sans discuter.

«-Viens avec moi, dit-t-il à son frère»

Ils s'éloignèrent afin de n'être entendus de personne. Ce qui allait être entendus devait absolument rester loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Quand ils furent sûrs d'être assez loin, ils s'autorisèrent à parler à nouveau.

«-La prisonnière qui s'est évadée voyage avec lui, dit Ryker, Mes hommes fouillent la forêt.

-Et la dragonne?

-Viggo?

-Il doit y avoir une dragonne. Une magnifique dragonne bleue. Cette dragonne ne doit pas être blessée, Si elle mourait, un autre Capitaine commanderait la Garde le jour où tu subirais le châtiment inévitable. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui Viggo.

-Nous vivons des temps difficiles, Ryker. A cause des deux dernières famines, le peuple n'a pas pu payer les impôts qu'ils nous doivent. C'est pour ça que nous avons dû employer des moyens drastiques de faire survivre Grimborn afin de maintenir notre influence.

-D'où l'application du châtiment inévitable.

-Exact. Seulement voilà: la nuit dernière, dans mon sommeil, j'ai entendu une voix. Elle m'a dit que je devais prendre garde à une ombre, ou même pire, à une monstruosité qui s'approchait très lentement, pas à pas vers moi. Et maintenant, te voilà qui arrive et m'annonce qu'Harold est de retour. Harold Haddock.

Maintiens tes recherches. Si tu retrouves Mérida Dunbroch, tu retrouveras Harold. Et souviens-toi, aucun mal ne doit être fait à la dragonne bleue.

-Oui Viggo.

-Allez chercher Drago Poingsanglant, cria Viggo à un soldat une fois que Ryker fut parti

-Oui Seigneur Grimborn.»

.

La journée était brumeuse dans la forêt. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Cela fatiguait plusieurs personnes de se déplacer pratiquement à l'aveuglette. Finalement, l'une d'entre elles pensa qu'il fallait prendre une décision.

«-Arrêtons-nous là, proposa Harold, Le temps est trop mauvais pour voyager.

-Viens Angus, dit Mérida, Tu vas te reposer. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'en ai envie après tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-Vraiment? Que s'est-t-il passé?

-Un dragon noir a voulu me tuer. C'était horrible. Mais finalement, il a arraché la tête du fermier et moi, il m'a laissé tranquille. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y avait une femme. Avec une tresse blonde et des yeux bleus-ciel. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige. Elle portait une tunique bleue, des épaulettes en métal, un pantalon bordeau et des bottes en fourrure. Et elle avait aussi une hache dans sa main. Et sa voix…Sa voix était mystérieuse. Elle avait un ton ferme et doux à la fois. Celle d'une guerrière et prête à frapper quand il le faut et défendre tous ceux étant en danger.

-Elle a parlé? demanda Harold qui sembla soudain très intrigué, Qu'a-t-elle dit?»

Mérida préféra ne pas parler du fait que cette mystérieuse jeune femme l'avait incité à ne pas attaquer le dragon noir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Harold semblait aimer les dragons qu'il aurait approuver que quelqu'un se dirige vers un dragon dangereux tuant ceux se trouvant autour de lui.

«-Je lui ai demandé si je rêvais. Et elle a dit «oui».

-Hum.

-Je ne suis pas folle. Vous devez me croire.

-Non, je te crois, Mérida. Je crois aux rêves.

-Oh.

-Est-ce que cette femme t'a dit comment elle l'appelait?

-Non, elle ne l'a pas dit. Pourquoi?

-Et bien, moi aussi, je pourrais la voir dans mes rêves. Mais ça serait mieux si je pouvais l'appeler par son nom et prétendre que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. dit-il en caressant sa dragonne, Il y a longtemps que j'attends de voir une telle femme. Je vais dormir un peu. La dragonne nous avertira si quelqu'un vient.

-Je dois avoir complètement perdu la tête Angus. Oui, complètement.»

«-Mérida.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous souhaitez me parler de quelque chose d'important, n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas idiote, Harold. Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé cependant j'ai bien compris que vous n'avez pas fait ça par gentillesse. Ryker s'est adressé à vous d'une manière désagréablement familière quand il vous a vu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Mais si c'est en rapport avec Ryker, il est hors de question que je vous aide. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez deviné que j'aurais des raisons personnelles de m'en prendre à lui que je m'associerai avec vous.

-Tu réfléchis bien. C'est bien un Grimborn que je souhaite attaquer. Mais ce n'est pas le Capitaine Ryker. Il s'agit de Seigneur Viggo.

-Quoi?

-Tu as bien entendu. Je souhaite éliminer ce chien.

-Mais quel rapport ça a avec moi?

-Ryker n'est que l'exécutant des ordres de son frère. C'est peut-être lui qui a décidé de ton emprisonnement mais c'est Viggo qui décide des châtiments. Nous sommes donc liés à ce châtiment. D'autant plus que cela te permettrait de châtier Ryker pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Je n'ai pas envie de châtier qui que ce soit. Seulement de ne plus penser à ce qui s'est passé et ne plus avoir à faire face aux Grimborn.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour entrer dans la ville de manière discrète.

-Sûrement pas! Ca a déjà suffisamment dur d'en sortir.

-Tu es la seule qui a réussis à s'en échapper.

-C'était de la chance, rien de plus. J'ai creusé dans les égouts et j'ai suivi mon instinct.

-Mérida, j'ai vu ton regard au moment où tu as essayé d'affronter Ryker. Il y a quelque chose qui t'en empêche. Tu as fui Grimborn pas seulement pour t'échapper. C'est aussi parce que tu ne veux pas l'affronter. Mais en même temps, tu es en colère toi-même parce qu'au fond de toi-même, tu aimerais le faire.

-Arrêtez ça.

-Depuis mon retour dans les environs de Grimborn, j'ai entendu parler de ce que Ryker fait subir aux prisonnières de la ville depuis deux ans. Tu n'y as pas échappé, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment osez-vous?! hurla Mérida entre la colère et les sanglots

-Mérida, si tu fuis Grimborn, les crimes de Ryker resteront impunis et son horrible obsession du désir se répandra sur les corps d'autres pauvres femmes comme elle s'est répandue sur le tien. C'est une cicatrice dont on ne guérit pas en quelques jours.»

C'en fut trop pour Mérida. Elle éclata en sanglots et tomba sur Harold qui la serra dans ses bras. C'était vrai. Un soir, alors qu'elle était encore dans sa prison, Ryker l'avait brutalement tiré de son cachot et emmené dans ses appartements pour assouvir son ignoble désir et, surtout, plaisir sur son corps; et cela sans se demander ce que cela allait lui faire. Plus que le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle subirait le châtiment inévitable comme une criminelle de façon totalement injuste, c'était parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Ryker pouvait recommencer à faire ce qu'il lui avait fait à n'importe moment mais, surtout, parce qu'elle voulait chasser cette nuit de son esprit. Hélas, elle n'y parvenait pas. Cela avait marqué son esprit et également son corps car elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui appartenait plus.

«-Aide-moi Mérida. Mais surtout, aide-toi. Je sais que Ryker est un monstre. Et son frère, le Seigneur Viggo, l'est aussi. J'ai un but. Et même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu peux aussi en avoir un. Alors, aide-moi à pénétrer dans Grimborn. Une fois arrivés là-bas, nous nous entraiderons et nous mettrons fin à la tyrannie de es ignobles hommes.»

Mérida se calma un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle retrouverait le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se détacha de l'étreinte d'Harold et le regarda avec un brin d'amertume et de colère.

«-Je me fiche de pourquoi vous voulez tuer Viggo Grimborn. Mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci, vous n'aviez pas à vous mêler de ce qui m'est arrivé dans cette horrible prison. Je vous aiderai mais uniquement parce que nous avons des intérêts communs. Et non pas parce que vous m'avez sorti des histoires stupides.

-…

-…

Je vais cueillir du bois pour le feu.»

**.**

La nuit était tombée. On entendait quelqu'un courir dans la forêt. C'était une jeune femme blonde avec sa hache. Elle chassait un marcassin. Elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à l'attraper. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva près d'une jeune femme rousse que la hache s'abattit enfin sur la tête de l'animal.

«-Jolie prise, dit Mérida admirative, Oh, voilà la Femme de Fer.

-Tiens, c'est toi, constata la jeune fille à la tresse blonde, Tu te promènes encore la nuit?

-Je ne risques rien tant qu'Angus est avec moi. Je crois qu'il a envie de vous connaître.»

D'abord méfiante, la jeune fille blonde se décida finalement à caresser Angus qui accepta la caresse avec grand plaisir.

«-Mais vous, je vois que vous n'avez pas de monture, constata Mérida

-La mienne est en train de voler.

-Quoi?!

Ne…Ne me dites pas que vous…que vous chevauchez réellement ce…monstre?

-Tu m'as pourtant bien vu faire cela la nuit dernière, non?

-Ma…Mademoiselle, cette…chose a essayé de me tuer hier soir.

-Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il t'a attaqué?

-Heu…non. Mais j'ai vu à quel point il était dangereux. Il a égorgé un fermier.

-Un fermier qui a essayé de te tuer.

-Quoi? Vous étiez là?

-Evidemment.

-Et vous n'avez pas réagi alors que vous avez une hache.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur le dragon noir pour te débarrasser de ce voleur.

-Comment? Vous voulez dire que le dragon noir voulait me sauver?

-Et il y est parvenu. A ton avis, tu crois vraiment que je le chevaucherais s'il était dangereux?»

Mérida ne dit rien mais la jeune femme blonde avait deviné sa réponse.

«-Comment avez-vous connu ce dragon?»

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme blonde s'emplit de colère. Elle tourna brutalement les talons non sans oublier d'emporter sa prise.

«-Attendez, je…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se vexer chaque fois que je leur demande comment ils ont rencontré leurs dragons?»

Dans la nuit, une jeune femme errait dans la forêt tout en entendant les gémissements de sa monture égarée dans la nuit en s'inquiétant pour elle.

**I**

Le groupe était sorti de la forêt et se trouvait dans une immense vallée près des montagnes. Mérida avait prêté Angus à Harold et était partie chercher de l'eau. La dragonne bleue, partie voler à l'aube, vint rejoindre le jeune homme unijambiste.

«-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce, Nous n'attendons plus que Mérida.»

Cette dernière avait rempli deux grosses gourdes. Elle était sur le point d'aller retrouver le jeune homme lorsqu'elle entendit une silhouette venir derrière elle. Elle eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle vit, et surtout sentit, un homme de Ryker se saisir d'elle. N'allait-elle donc jamais lui échapper? Le soldat l'amena à son monstrueux geôlier qu'elle refusa de regarder dans les yeux. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler.

«-Tiens, tiens, dit-il, Tu as fait du chemin depuis les égouts petite garce.

Et pourtant, tu as conservé toute ta beauté, ajouta-il en caressant son menton

-Ne me touche pas! dit Mérida en lui crachant au visage

-Ah! Petite chienne! Où est Harold?

-Que veux-tu lui faire?

Ah!

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Alors où est-il?

-J'en sais rien. Je me fiche de ce type. Il m'a dit un truc que j'ai pas compris et je me suis tirée pour faire cavalier seul. J'veux rien savoir de lui.

-Habile. Très habile, ma belle.

Cependant, il y a une faille dans ton mensonge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi je mentirais?

-Si tu ne mentais pas, ton cheval serait avec toi.

-…

-Le fait que tu sois seule prouve que tu t'es attachée à ce type comme tu dis. Au point que tu lui fais confiance et que tu lui as confié ton cheval le temps d'aller chercher beaucoup d'eau…pour vous deux.

-…

-Alors, où est-il?

-Ca ne sert à rien de lui demander, dit un homme qui revenait à cheval vers le camp de Ryker

-Pourquoi?

-Nous venons d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un unijambiste dans la vallée accompagnée d'une dragonne bleue. Ca ne peut être qu'Harold.

-Oh! s'exclama Mérida

-Parfait, dit Ryker, Allons le cueillir. Mais n'oubliez pas les ordres. La dragonne bleue ne doit surtout pas être blessée. Compris?

-Oui, Capitaine Ryker.

-Quant à toi, tu vas venir avec nous. Lorsque nous aurons attrapé Harold, nous vous ramènerons ensemble à Grimborn à la place qui vous revient.

-Lâchez moi!»

Ryker et ses hommes se dirigèrent vers le lieu où ils avaient repéré le jeune unijambiste. Les soldats pensaient qu'ils attraperaient le jeune homme sans difficulté. Mais…

«-Harold!»

Alerté par le cri de Mérida, Harold fit signe à la dragonne bleue de s'envoler. Il chevaucha Angus et commença à se battre contre les hommes de Ryker à l'aide de épée de feu. Mérida, elle, sauta du cheval de Ryker et vola une épée à un des hommes de Ryker coupant ainsi les chaînes qu'on lui avait infligées. Elle lança un arc volé à un soldat à Harold comprenant qu'il aurait besoin d'une arme lui permettant d'attaquer de loin. Puis, elle récupéra le sien. La dragonne bleue envoya des épines sur les hommes de Ryker afin de les empêcher d'avancer. Malgré les ordres, l'un d'entre eux finit par se dire qu'il n'avait plus le choix: il devait l'attaquer.

Lorsque la dragonne bleue reçu une flèche, elle hurla de douleur et tomba sur le sol.

«-Non! hurla Harold durant la lente chute de la belle créature

Non, ajouta-il tel un murmure»

Mérida regarda la pauvre dragonne gémir de douleur et se précipita auprès d'elle. Harold, lui, n'était plus que rage. Les hommes de Ryker avaient beau sembler montrer moins d'hostilité, cela n'atténuait pas la colère du jeune homme qui ne semblait n'avoir envie que de les tuer. Cela fit fuir tous les soldats, Ryker comprit, apparemment terrifiés par la rage de l'unijambiste.

Lorsque tous les hommes furent partis, Harold se précipita vers la dragonne bleue dont la tête était caressée par Mérida qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Harold ouvrit son sac et en sortit un drap dont il recouvrit la belle créature.

«-Chhh, tout doux, murmura-t-il, Reste calme. N'aies pas peur, ça va aller. On va te soigner. Tu vas guérir. Tu verras.

Emmène-la avec toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Mérida, Tu dois absolument trouver de l'aide.

-Moi?

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

-Mais comment?

-Suis cette route. Tu verras un mont enneigé. Tu y trouveras un château de pierre. Une femme vit là-bas. Elle s'appelle Valka. Amène-lui la dragonne; elle saura ce qu'il faut faire.

-Je voudrais bien le faire. Mais comment puis-je déplacer cette dragonne si elle ne peut pas voler?

-Attache-toi sa corne à ton cheval. En faisant ça, elle ne sentira rien. Et surtout fais en sorte qu'Angus ne se déplace pas trop vite. Ca aggraverait la blessure.

-D'accord.

-Mérida, je te fais confiance. Mais si tu ne te montres pas à la hauteur de cette confiance…»

Mérida s'apprêta à partir. Lorsque cela fut fait, Harold s'autorisa à tomber à genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblant de peur.


	4. Blessures ou blessures?

_Salut, salut! Désolée pour la longue absence. Mais vous comprenez, trucs IRL à gérer. Enfin, puisque je peux enfin le poster, je vous envoie ce chapitre. Profitez bien de la lecture _

**Chapitre 3: Blessure ou Blessures?**

«-Mérida, je t'en supplie! Tu dois arriver à temps. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour la sauver. Tu DOIS y arriver. Sauve-la! Sauve-la.»

**.**

Suivant les indications d'Harold et se fiant également à l'instant d'Angus, Mérida était sortie de la vallée et parcourait la montagne. Plus elle avançait, plus elle voyait de la neige, le mont en question ne devait plus être très loin.

«-Doucement, Angus. Doucement.»

Elle avait dû répéter ceci assez régulièrement à sa monture car celle-ci avait plus l'habitude de galoper que de trotter. Hors, avec la dragonne bleue blessée, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Cependant, il fallait vite arriver au château en question où la blessure s'aggraverait. Si cela n'avait pas été chose facile, le cheval avait tout de même réussi à trouver un bon équilibre pour ne pas presser la dragonne tout en faisant en sorte d'arriver rapidement à la demeure de Valka. Si elle existait bien sûr.

«-Le mont enneigé! Le château! s'exclama Mérida»

Alors, ils existaient bien? Elle avait commencé à se demander si Harold ne les avait pas imaginés. C'était peut-être un homme gentil mais assez étrange. Il aurait donc pu inventer une fantaisie. Mais non. Il semblait bien sérieux quand les choses étaient graves. Rassurée d'avoir trouvé le lieu où elle devait se rendre, Mérida se tourna vers la dragonne bleue.

«-Regarde, c'est le château. On est presque arrivés.

Aïe!»

Encore angoissée, et surtout ayant trop mal, la dragonne bleue avait bougé la tête et sa corne avait piqué la main de Mérida. Cette dernière, en plus d'avoir mal, n'apprécia pas du tout le geste.

«-C'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui t'aident? Ou alors qui t'apprécient? Oh, si Harold et moi n'avions pas des intérêts communs, j'aurais volontiers laissé cette Valka veiller sur tes derniers instants et je vous aurais tous planté.»

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers le château. Ne sachant pas vraiment s'y prendre et, surtout, ne voyant personne, elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de faire des signes pour attirer l'attention de la dame qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

«-Valka! Ohé! Valka! Ohé! Valka! Si vous êtes là, répondez-moi. Valka!

-Oui, ça va, j'arrive.»

La femme qui se présenta devant Mérida semblait d'âge moyen. Il avait de longs cheveux marrons et quelques mèches blanches. Deux longues tresses trainaient derrière son dos. Ses yeux étaient du bleu de la mer sur son visage ovale. Elle avait une silhouette assez fine compensée par un long manteau noir. Mais malgré sa silhouette, elle semblait imposante de par son regard sévère qui fixait Mérida.

«-Que veux-tu? demanda-t-elle

-On m'a demandé de vous apporter cette dragonne bleue. Elle est gravement blessée.

-Une dragonne? Oh, j'avais encore jamais vu de dragonne en vrai. En fait, j'aimerais en rencontrer pleins et les élever. Tu me donnes une superbe occasion. J'espère que cette dragonne n'est pas à toi.

-Heu…non, en effet mais si vous la soignez, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas la garder.

-Ah non? Et pourquoi pas? Si sa blessure est trop grave, elle ne pourra pas retourner à l'état sauvage et elle sera à la merci des prédateurs et des humains.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ce n'est pas une dragonne ordinaire, Valka. Elle est à un homme qui s'appelle Harold Haddock.

-Oh mes dieux! Harold! Apporte-la! Apporte-la tout de suite!

-Allez doucement, dit Mérida en détachant la dragonne bleue, Juste un petit effort. Je reviendrai plus tard Angus.

-Allez monte! Vite!

Fais attention. Ouvre la porte gauche. La porte gauche.»

Il y avait, en effet, deux portes devant l'entrée du château. Celle de droite devait probablement être condamnée si Valka indiquait l'autre à Mérida. Celle-ci eût du mal car elle devait traîner la dragonne, toujours blessée, qui gémissait et saignait sans arrêt.

«-Allonge-la, dit Valka quand elles entrèrent dans la salle, Doucement. Doucement.

Bien, maintenant, sors.

-Je ne vous aide pas.

-Non sors jeune fille.

Allez!»

Pensant que la femme faisait encore partie de ces nombreux fous qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de croiser depuis les derniers jours qui avaient suivis, Mérida préféra obéir, trop inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite.

«-Oh! N'aies pas peur. Harold a eu raison de te faire amener ici. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Mais tu vas devoir attendre.»

Valka sortit dehors et verrouilla solidement la porte à l'aide d'un cadenas.

«-Harold, je sais que tu ne pouvais pas l'amener toi-même jusqu'ici mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'embarquer cette jeune fille là-dedans? Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Bon, j'y penserai plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut absolument que je m'occupe d'elle ou il sera trop tard. De quoi avons-nous besoin? De racines d'euphorbe, de grains d'ellébore, de romarin, de thym, de salsepareille, de bûches sèches pour le feu. Ah. Et une branche d'ébène aussi. Oh, il va falloir que je me dirige vers l'autre mont où la verdure abonde pour pouvoir trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je dois faire très vite.»

Tandis qu'elle parlait tout en s'en allant, Mérida sortit de sa cachette quand elle fut sûre qu'elle ne serait plus vue. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était certaine qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et elle ne supportait plus d'être dans l'ignorance. Les paroles de Valka et le fait qu'elle avait verrouillé cette porte n'avaient fait que lui confirmer ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Il avait dit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir emmener cette dragonne se faire soigner chez cette femme. Et elle voulait comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas un simple cadenas qui allait l'arrêter. Même si elle savait que ça lui prendrait du temps pour le casser, elle parviendrait à entrer. Cependant, la chose n'était pas évidente car la nuit commençait à tomber et elle y voyait mal. Néanmoins, elle fit de son mieux pour continuer à casser ce maudit cadenas. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle fonça plus qu'elle n'y entra. Le spectacle qui se révéla devant elle la figea.

La dragonne bleue avait disparue. A sa place se tenait la même jeune femme aux yeux bleu ciel qu'elle avait croisé dans la forêt. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus tressés mais flottaient tel un long voile doré sur ses épaules non plus vêtues de métal mais nues comme le reste de son corps caché par une couverture. Mais ça n'était pas tellement cette nudité ou le fait que cette jeune femme forte se trouvât à la place de l'animal majestueux qui avait étonné Mérida. En effet, la flèche, elle, n'avait pas disparu. A cet instant, la blonde féroce était gravement blessée tout comme l'avait été la dragonne enragée. Mais pour…

«-Harold, où est-t-il?»

Mérida n'avait même pas eût le temps de se poser de questions que la blonde toute affaiblie lui demandait déjà quelque chose. Quelque chose qui semblait important pour elle. Mais pas seulement. Quelque chose au sujet d'une personne qu'elles semblaient connaître toutes les deux. Affaiblie comme elle l'était, la pauvre jeune fille devait absolument avoir une réponse rapidement. Mérida n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher quoique ce fût. De plus, si cette jeune femme avait deviné qu'elle avait un lien avec Harold, autant lui répondre.

«-Il va bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, Il y a eu une grosse bagarre avec des soldats, Harold s'est battu et ne leur a pas donné le plaisir de réussir. Mais…Mais la dragonne…Mais la dragonne bleue a été blessé.

Vous le saviez déjà, non?

-C'est vrai.

-Qu'êtes-vous? Un humain? Un esprit?

-Je ne suis que malheur.»

Que voulait-t-elle dire? Il y avait beaucoup de mélancolie dans sa voix plus que dans ses mots. Si cela n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec la disparition de la dragonne, ce qu'elle venait de dire avec ce ton attira l'attention de Mérida qui voulut se rapprocha et lui prit la main en souriant.

«-Ne soyez pas triste. Quelqu'un est parti chercher ce qu'il faut pour vous soigner. Vous allez guérir vite.

-En effet»

Derrière les deux jeunes filles se tenait Valka qui fixait Mérida avec sévérité. Celle-ci, trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait vu, ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Quant à la jeune femme blessée, elle n'y avait pas fait attention en écoutant Mérida lui parler. Comprenant que Mérida avait vu quelque chose semblant compromettant, le visage de Valka passa de sévère à triste. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de rester ferme.

«-Dehors, dit-t-elle à nouveau, Allez! Et cette fois, restes-y.»

Valka avait préparé ce qui semblait être une potion. Elle mélangeait le contenu dans un bol qu'elle avait fait chauffé. Il fallait que le contenu soit chaud afin de bien faire cicatriser la blessure. Cela ne serait pas facile pour la jeune femme déjà au plus grave mais il le fallait. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle appliqua le mélange sur la plaie et autour de la flèche. La pauvre victime dû serrer les dents afin de ne pas hurler. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Valka lui prit la main avec douceur et la posa sur son épaule afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il fallait faire vite car si elle ne se dépêchait pas, la blessure deviendrait fatale et la pauvre jeune fille perdrait la vie. Valka mit sa main sur la flèche et, d'un coup sec, la tira brutalement du corps où elle avait été enfoncée.

« -AAAAAHHHHH!»

Cette fois-là, la pauvre blessée n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier. La douleur avait été beaucoup trop forte. En l'entendant, la peur s'empara de Mérida.

Bien plus loin, comme s'il savait que sa dresseuse était en grand danger, le dragon noir que Mérida connaissait se mit à hurler au même instant.

**I**

Tout s'était bien passé. La jeune femme blessée serait guérie le lendemain. Pour mieux guérir, Valka lui avait conseillé de dormir. C'était un soulagement. Peu de gens auraient survécu à une blessure pareille. Si près du cœur, c'était impressionnant.

«-Vous êtes…impressionnant, Valka, dit Mérida, Si quelqu'un vous avait vu faire, il ou elle aurait adoré avoir la recette de votre remède.

-Oh, ce n'est pas que moi. Cette jeune fille a toujours eu une grande résistance face à la mort. Comme si elle avait les os ou la peau plus solides que n'importe quoi.

-Oh! Alors, ça veut dire qu'elle veut dire qu'elle est digne du surnom que je lui ai donné.

-Quel surnom?

-La Femme de Fer.

Attendez, vous la connaissez?

-Oh! Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

-Valka!

-J'ai dit «Oublie»

-Non! J'en ai assez de croiser des gens qui me cachent des trucs ou qui veulent que je fasse des choses sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Je veux comprendre ce qui ce qui se passe. Alors, je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille tant que vous ne m'avez pas expliqué. Déjà, pourquoi quand j'amène une dragonne bleue ici, elle disparait brusquement et une fille blonde débarque de nulle part?

-C'est compliqué.

-C'est pas une réponse!

-Elle s'appelle Astrid Hofferson. Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois ans.

-C'est pas une réponse non plus!

-Bon, on va reprendre depuis le début. Si tu veux tout savoir, dis-moi d'abord ton nom.

-Mérida Dunbroch.

-Ecoute-moi attentivement Mérida. Je vais te raconter une histoire bien plus qu'importante.»

_Cliffhanger! Et oui, pour les explications, va falloir attendre le chapitre suivant. Désolée. Bah, au moins, dites-vous bien que cela vous fera sans doute mieux profiter de la découverte. A plus tard _


	5. Un sombre passé

_Pfouh! Je crois bien que ce chapitre-là sera le plus long de la fic. En effet, dans celui-ci, je m'éloigne du film Ladyhawke duquel je m'inspire pour écrire plutôt un récit libre tout en restant fidèle au schéma du film, en tout cas, à ce stade-là. En effet, là où les explications d'un élément-clé de l'histoire étaient racontées dans un simple dialogue entre deux personnages dans Ladyhawke, ici, j'ai préféré mettre en scène les explications en question dans un chapitre de flashbachs. Je trouve que c'est mieux._

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 4: Un sombre passé**

Une jeune fille blonde arrivait près d'une ville qui semblait surveillée à chaque recoin. Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour y entrer car tout le monde semblait la regarder d'un mauvais œil. Et elle avait raison

«-Qui êtes-vous? demanda un homme d'une voix agressive

-Je m'appelle Astrid Hofferson. Je viens habiter chez mon oncle Gueulfor Dorguor.

-Pourquoi portez-vous une hache?

-C'est un cadeau de ma mère défunte Folia Dorguor. Elle était une guerrière comme moi. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?

-A Grimborn, les soldats doivent toujours savoir les raisons des allers et venues des autres soldats tous comme des habitants ou de ceux qui veulent venir vivre ici. Nous allons chercher Gueulfor Dorguor afin de vérifier vos dires et savoir si nous pouvons vous laisser entrer.

-Ça suffit Ryker!»

Un jeune homme brun au corps fin venait de se rendre à l'entrée de la ville. Il regardait le soldat sévèrement.

«-Capitaine Harold…

-Le forgeron Gueulfor a affirmé avoir reçu une lettre il y a plusieurs jours de cela l'informant de la mort de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Elle l'avertissait également de l'arrivée de sa nièce.

-Oh!

-Cependant, le fait d'ignorer cela n'excuse en rien le ton que tu as employé. Rien ne justifie une telle impolitesse.

-Je…je n'ai pas voulu lui manquer de respect, Harold. Mais tu connais les ordres du Seigneur Viggo. On ne doit pas laisser entrer n'importe qui.

-Pas si la Garde autorise l'accès en donnant de bonnes raisons. _Et puis, môssieur le Seigneur Viggo devrait revoir sa façon de penser._

-_Il a eu de la chance que le Seigneur Viggo apprécie ses talents. Sinon il n'aurait jamais été Capitaine aussi jeune. Si ça n'était pas le cas, je l'aurais tout de suite tué ce petit arrogant. _Vous pouvez entrer, mademoiselle.

-Merci.»

«-Merci de m'avoir aidé Capitaine. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire sans vous.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne fais que mon devoir de soldat. Et puis, ils ont tendance à oublier qui est leur Chef.

-Comment pouvez-vous être Capitaine? Vous êtes si…jeune.

-Le Seigneur Viggo. Je n'ai peut-être pas le physique d'un soldat mais il a apprécié mon esprit stratégique comme il l'appelle. Je suis monté en grade assez vite tout en travaillant à la forge avec Gueulfor pour me fabriquer mes propres armes moins lourdes et, surtout, plus perfectionnées donc plus efficaces pour me battre.

-Vous voulez dire que…vous connaissez bien mon oncle?

-Avant d'être soldat, j'ai travaillé avec lui. Il m'a pris sous son aile quand mon père est mort. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Ma mère et moi étions sans le sou et n'avions nulle part où aller. Alors, il nous a aidés à survivre.

-Ah.

-Vous semblez vexée.

-Non, c'est juste que…vous connaissez mon oncle depuis années; alors que moi, il ne m'a vu qu'une fois quand j'étais un bébé. Je ne me rappelle même plus son visage alors que je suis de sa famille.

-Oh je…

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Ah, nous sommes arrivés. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser en famille.

-Non.

-Mais mademoiselle Hofferson…

-Appelez-moi Astrid, Harold. Puisque vous connaissez mon oncle mieux que moi, autant que je vois quels sont vos liens. Après tout, à partir de maintenant, je vais vivre avec lui. Même si vous n'étiez pas là, il aurait sûrement envie de parler de vous. Alors, autant que vous restiez pour éviter qu'il me dise des choses que vous jugez gênantes à votre sujet.

-J'a…J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Hahaha!»

Harold frappa à la porte de la maison de Gueulfor. C'était une demeure de taille moyenne d'un homme ni très riche, ni très pauvre ayant de quoi se nourrir, se vêtir, rester propre et quelques accessoires de conforts et de décorations. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, il sembla très surpris.

«-Gueulfor, ta nièce est arrivée.

-Est-ce bien la petite Astrid? Cette grande et magnifique demoiselle qui se tient avec toi?»

A ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison.

«-Harold, entre donc, dit Gueulfor, Tu sais que tu es chez toi ici.

Oh ma petite Astrid. J'aurais tellement aimé te revoir dans de meilleures circonstances. Ma pauvre sœur. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Avec des bras un peu plus costauds peut-être. Ceux de ton père, sans doute. Oh paix à leurs âmes à ces deux-là. Ils allaient si bien ensemble. Mais assez parlé de ça. J'espère que l'accueil n'a pas été trop rude.

-Non, grâce à Harold.

-Oh gamin, tu as encore remis Ryker à sa place, c'est ça.

-Heu…j'ai juste fait mon devoir de Capitaine.

-Haha, toujours aussi modeste, toi. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il fait cette taille. Attendez, je reviens. Voilà.

-Des petits gâteaux? dit Astrid surprise

-Oh, ils ne sont pas de moi. C'est la mère d'Harold qui les a faits. Elle en est assez fière. Faut dire que c'est la seule chose qu'elle sait faire.

-Gueulfor!

-Voyons Harold, tu sais que c'est vrai. Quand tu étais petit, elle a essayé de te faire un ragoût de moutons et tu es tombé malade pendant une semaine.

Allez Astrid, régale-toi. Tu dois avoir faim après un si long voyage. Oui, c'est vrai.

-Hé bien…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand la mère d'Harold sait faire quelque chose, elle ne se rate jamais. Alors, tu te mettras pas en danger si tu manges ces gâteaux.

-B…bon. Hum, c'est vrai qu'ils sont délicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais?»

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

«-Ah, ça doit être elle. Je vais lui ouvrir. Hé Harold, pas de bêtises avec ma nièce avant que je ne revienne.

-Gueulfor!»

**.**

Alors qu'Astrid s'affairait à entretenir sa hache dans la forge de son oncle, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle arrêta son occupation et se retourna.

«-Je suis navrée monsieur. Si vous souhaitez commander ou faire réparer une arme, il faudra revenir demain. Aujourd'hui, la forge est fermée.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. En réalité, je suis venu me présenter à votre personne. Je suis Viggo Grimborn.

-Le Seigneur Grimborn?

-Exactement. Et vous, vous êtes Astrid Hofferson, la nièce de Gueulfor Dorguor. Je vous ai aperçu dans Grimborn et la Garde m'a dit votre nom.

-Je…Je…Oh, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler d'eux Seigneur Grimborn. Je comprends que vous ayez pour but de protéger votre ville mais je ne vois pas la nécessité de traiter les arrivants comme de potentiels criminels.

-Ah. Vous êtes franche. J'aime la franchise. Vous devez comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une procédure de sécurité et que lever la voix et se montrer brutal est nécessaire pour se faire respecter. Mais assez parler de ceci. Souhaitez-vous passer une après-midi en bonne compagnie par ce temps magnifique?

-Hé bien…

-Parfait. Je vais vous montrer mes magnifiques jardins. Vous verrez, vous allez les adorer.

-Mais la…

-Le Seigneur Grimborn a toujours ravi les femmes, vous ne ferez pas exception. Et puis, vous êtes en présence du Chef de votre ami.»

«-Alors, que dites-vous de ces chanteurs et cette musique?

-Et bien, tout ceci est très flatteur Seigneur Viggo mais ma spécialité, c'est plutôt les armes et le combat.

-Oh. Vous voulez dire que vous préférez le combat au fait qu'on veuille vous faire plaisir?

-Non, vous m'avez mal compris. Je suis flattée que vous ayez voulu me faire plaisir mais le chant et la musique…disons que ça n'est pas ma chope de lait de yak**1**.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, peut-être que…

-Viggo!

-Ryker, que fais-tu ici?

-Regarde.»

Le Lieutenant Ryker était venu dans les jardins avec un prisonnier ligoté et qui s'agitait dans tous les sens tout en tremblant.

«-Regarde la belle prise.

-Ryker, je t'ai déjà dit de venir dans mes jardins uniquement en cas d'urgence. Lorsqu'il s'agit de captures ou de prisonniers, tu t'en occupes avec le Capitaine.

-Harold. Mais tu le connais, il ne voudra jamais…

-Si c'est le cas, j'aurai une discussion avec lui et on verra bien s'il ne voudra pas.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

-Assez, emmène-le.

-Bien…Seigneur Viggo, ajouta Ryker sur un ton sec en s'en allant

-Excusez-moi Seigneur Viggo mais…Harold ne voudra pas quoi?

-Oh Astrid. Je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez eu à assister ceci. Normalement, cela ne concerne que mon travail et n'est jamais vu par personne. Mais bon, puisque vous semblez curieuse et que vous et Harold êtes proches, il vous parlera sûrement de ce genre de chose si je ne le fais pas avant.

-Quel genre de chose?

-Et bien, votre ami et moi avons des désaccords sur les punitions à infliger aux prisonniers de Grimborn. J'ai toujours pensé que la meilleure méthode pour se débarrasser des pires criminels étaient de leur faire passer la corde au cou dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais ce cher Harold n'est pas du même avis. Il veut que nous vérifiions si les prisonniers sont bien les criminels qu'on les accuse d'être et, pire que tout, demande que chacun d'entre eux ait un procès pour décider de quoi ils seront condamnés.

-Et…en quoi n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec cela?

-Les criminels sont des criminels peu importe ce qu'ils ont commis. Et quand quelqu'un est accusé de quelque chose, il est forcément coupable. Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'aller chercher plus loin quand la solution est sous notre nez?

-Ma mère m'a souvent dit que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

-Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas à un cours de morale Astrid mais dans un cadre de protection du peuple. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de douter.

-Je vais me retirer Seigneur Grimborn. Mon oncle doit se demander où je suis passée et je dois faire en sorte que la forge soit prête pour demain.

-Faites donc, Astrid. Encore une fois, je suis désolé que mon frère vous ait mit à l'aise. Mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci: je suis flatté que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

-_Vous vous seriez montré trop insistant si j'avais dit «Non». Je ne connais que trop bien votre réputation. Néanmoins, à partir de maintenant, je vais vous montrer que je ne suis pas une fille facile._»

**.**

Dans les quartier privés du Souverain Viggo Grimborn.

«-Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez fait convoquer, dit Harold, Alors inutile de le dire.

-Trois fois. Trois fois en un mois que tu t'opposes à mes ordres.

-Quatre.

-Cela ne peut plus durer. Tu es peut-être le Capitaine de la Garde mais je suis le Souverain de Grimborn. Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à mes actions comme ça.

-Mon rôle de soldat ne consiste ni à assassiner des innocents, ni à prendre des décisions injustes. Personne n'était sûr que cette famille avait abrité des meurtriers. Et cette triple exécution que vous avez exigée n'allait être appliqué que sur des voleurs n'ayant jamais commis des crimes abominables. Si nous voulons agir d'une façon respectable, nous devons mener des enquêtes et juger les prisonniers.

-Toi et tes idées.

-Elles sont appréciées. Tout comme moi ici. Et ce n'est pas en me torturant avec votre joyau astral que vous m'inciterez à faire des choses injustes.

-Je pourrais te faire exécuter pour insubordination.

-Si ça m'arrivait, au moins, je serais resté digne et fidèle à moi-même plutôt que d'être un pion sans conscience morale.

-_Il est hors de question que je gâche un tel potentiel. Mon frère est peut-être fort mais il est stupide. Je refuse de me débarrasser d'Harold. Jusqu'ici, il a réussi à se faire craindre de la plus dangereuse vermine et se faire aimer par le peuple. Sans lui, l'image de Grimborn perdra sa bonne réputation. Si je ne règle pas cette querelle, cette réputation n'existera plus. _Si tu me rends un service, nous ferons selon tes idées.

-Vraiment?

-Je suis un homme de parole.

-Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire?

-On m'a dit que tu connaissais bien Astrid Hofferson.

-Hé bien, c'est la nièce de Gueulfor. Donc, il m'arrive de la voir. Pourquoi?

-Regarde ce coffre. Tous ces mots, je les ai envoyés à Astrid. Des dizaines de lettres jamais ouvertes. Et des tas de poèmes jamais lus. Tous m'ont été renvoyés par ma destinataire. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. Prends ce poème. Tu vas le lui lire à haute voix. Et après ça, je viendrai la voir et lui demanderai ce qu'elle a pensé de mes vers afin d'être sûr qu'elle ait entendu.

-Vous voulez que je serve d'intermédiaire?

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si elle avait daigné ouvert un de mes mots, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de faire ceci. Rends-moi ce service et je ferai ce que j'ai promis.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Si Astrid n'a pas ouvert vos mots, elle voudra encore moins entendre celui-ci.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Et je ne te demande pas la lune. Toi par contre, tu m'en demandes beaucoup. Alors fais ceci avant que je ne rompe ma promesse.

-Bien Seigneur Viggo.

-Harold, je ne t'interdis pas de penser que je suis un horrible homme. Par contre, je te déconseille de trop défier mon autorité.»

**.**

«-_Chaque jour, mes yeux pour vous brûlent_

_Vous êtes plus belle que la Lune_

_Quand je pense à vous, de mélancolie je soupire_

_Si j'obtenais de vous un sourire_

_Je serai tellement heureux_

_Alors regardez-moi au moins une fois dans les yeux_

_Et ma foi en votre cœur _

_De votre personne sera l'adorateur_

Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir t'infliger ça Astrid mais le Seigneur Viggo ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Et si je ne t'avais pas lu ça, Grimborn aurait vécu dans l'injustice.

-Hein? Heu, oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, Harold. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis, si passer un mauvais moment peut sauver des vies et mettre en place de meilleures lois, autant le faire. Si je peux aider d'une quelconque façon, autant le faire.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Astrid, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le Seigneur Viggo te harcelait?

-Il ne me harcèle pas. Il ne fait que m'énerver. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Astrid, tu ne connais pas le Seigneur Viggo comme moi. Je l'ai connu depuis mon enfance. Au début, on était amis. On disait qu'on deviendrait de fidèles compagnons d'armes. Mais quand on a commencé à grandir, le pouvoir des Grimborn lui est monté à la tête. Et il a commencé à me regarder d'un air supérieur jusqu'à ne me considérer que comme un laquais. Comme il l'a fait avec tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Il est même jusqu'à ne pas nommer son frère Capitaine de la Garde alors qu'il aurait dû le faire parce qu'il le considérait trop incompétent.

-Tu ne peux pas te plaindre de ça.

-C'est vrai. Mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que si tu ne parles pas de ce genre de chose à des gens en qui tu as confiance, tu peux te mettre en grand danger. Le Seigneur Viggo fait toujours tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Et quand il saura quand tu as entendu son poème, il voudra te posséder. Je peux te l'assurer.

-Harold, je t'interdis de me traiter comme une faible chose sans défense. As-tu oublié que je suis la fille d'une femme guerrière et que je sais me battre?

-Je sais ça, Astrid. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi?

-J'ai peur pour toi. Alors s'il te plait, ne te tais pas. Je sais que tu sais t'occuper de toi. Mais Viggo est dangereux et personne ne peut lui résister seul.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça!

-C'est déjà fait. Viggo m'a entrainé dans cette histoire en se servant de moi comme intermédiaire pour essayer de t'atteindre. Et imagine s'il demande à Gueulfor s'il t'a vu quelque part alors que Viggo ne parle pratiquement jamais à personne à part la Garde, ses larbins ou aux peu de personnes qui lui sont particulièrement proches? Tu y as pensé?

-Laisse-moi!

-Astrid! Ne te ferme pas, laisse-moi t'aider.

Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Rien ne m'arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiéterai pas si tu me laisses t'aider.

-…

Bon d'accord mais évite d'en faire trop.

-Crois-moi, on n'en fait jamais assez quand Viggo est dans les parages.»

**.**

On était en plein jour. Astrid travaillait à la forge en l'absence de Gueulfor. Elle chantonnait en aiguisant sa hache. Elle se sentait au calme. Soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

«-Seigneur Viggo, dit-t-elle sans enthousiasme, Je suppose que vous venez pour me demander ce que je pense du poème que vous m'avez adressé.

-En effet. J'espérais que vous aviez daigné l'entendre.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Voyons Astrid, pourquoi parlez-vous d'une voix aussi amère?

-Je vous ai clairement montré que je n'étais pas intéressée pas vous et, non seulement, vous vous montrez insistant mais en plus, vous vous êtes servis d'Harold pour m'atteindre parce que vous savez que nous sommes amis. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous me ferez avoir de l'estime pour vous.

-Je vois. Je ne suis pas une brute Astrid. Seulement, en vous montrant si peu réceptive, vous me forcez à employer des moyens un peu brutaux. Mais soit, je me montrerai plus patient.»

**.**

«-Dégradé?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Harold t'a confié la surveillance du rangement de la salle d'armes la nuit dernière. Il comptait sur toi. Et tu t'es endormi lors de ton devoir. Tu n'as pas été digne de sa confiance. A cause de toi, plusieurs armes ont été volées.

-Puisque je te dis qu'il y avait un narcotique dans ma gourde. C'était un coup monté.

-Silence Ryker! Non seulement, tu failles à ton devoir mais en plus, tu mens pour sauver ta peau. Personne n'a senti la moindre odeur dans ta gourde.

-Arrête ta comédie, Viggo! C'est toi qui a mis un de tes narcotiques spéciaux sans odeur pour m'accuser de négligence. Avoue.

-Silence! Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à ton Seigneur? Tiens ta langue ou j'irai plus loin que ta dégradation.

A partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus que Sous-Lieutenant.»

Harold avait sonné le rassemblement de la Garde de Grimborn en urgence. En effet, quelqu'un avait réussi à s'introduire dans la salle d'armes en brisant la serrure. Viggo avait fait venir Astrid dans ses appartements. Cela l'avait effrayé mais depuis l'histoire du poème, elle faisait attention et avait demandé à Gueulfor de l'accompagner. Celui-ci, en oncle protecteur, avait déclaré au Seigneur Viggo qu'il l'attendrait hors de la salle une fois leur échange terminé. Ce n'était qu'après un bref instant que le rassemblement avait été sonné. Viggo avait demandé à Astrid de l'accompagner et les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi sous les yeux ébahis du groupe. Harold avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver en voyant Viggo près d'Astrid mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Lorsque l'on avait annoncé que Ryker ne serait plus que Sous-Lieutenant, des exclamations de stupeurs avaient été poussées. Dégrader son propre frère. Comment pouvait-t-on être aussi monstrueux?

«-Vous voyez Astrid? C'est comme ça que fonctionne une Garde. Que dis-je? Une Armée. Elle surveille Grimborn et elle se déplace également en dehors de la ville pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les pires criminels. Et tous ceux qui la composent ne doivent faire qu'un. Former un tout. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, la moindre faille peut coûter cher à l'Armée entière. Il faut donc toujours être vif et alerte. Comme Harold qui a sonné le rassemblement dès qu'il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa force n'est peut-être celle qu'on attend d'un soldat mais il est malin. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est à la place où il se trouve aujourd'hui. Contrairement à cette personne me faisant honte. Et maintenant, nous voilà sans Lieutenant. C'est tellement contrariant.

-Viggo, je…, grogna Ryker

-Tais-toi, j'essaie de réfléchir.

Oh mais j'y pense. Astrid, est-t-il vrai que votre mère était une guerrière?

-Heu…oui.

-Ah. Mais alors, elle vous a forcément appris à vous battre.

-Heu…oui, en effet mais pourquoi cette…

-Oh mais c'est parfait. Astrid, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes le Lieutenant de la Garde Grimborn.

-QUOI?! s'exclama l'assemblée

-Ne me remerciez pas Astrid. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous vous montrerez plus digne de cette place que mon imbécile de frère.

-O…oui, Seigneur Viggo.

-Harold, je compte sur toi pour enseigner à Astrid comment fonctionne la Garde Grimborn sur tous ses aspects. Je sais que tu seras un bon mentor. Quant à toi Ryker, tu devras obéir à Astrid que tu le veuilles ou non. Est-ce clair?

-Oui Viggo, dit Ryker d'un ton amer

-Bien. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je vais maintenant vous laisser à vos activités. Bonne journée à vous tous. S'il y a encore un incident, une urgence ou quelque chose de grave, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir.

-Oui Seigneur Viggo.»

Viggo s'en alla laissant l'assemblée de soldats bouche bée. Personne ne sut comment réagir à un évènement aussi incongru. Ryker dégradé au rang de Sous-Lieutenant pour une erreur qu'il ne semblait pas avoir commise, Astrid intégrée à la Garde Grimborn puis promue Lieutenant en à peine quelques minutes. C'était inimaginable. Il fallut du temps à Harold pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

«-Remettez-nous au travail. As…Lieutenant Hofferson, vous restez avec moi. Ryker, pars avec les soldats. Ils seront à tes ordres aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, Capitaine Harold. Allez, venez, bande d'abrutis!»

Ils avaient bien compris. Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Tous deux connaissaient bien Viggo. Ils savaient que ce soi-disant accident avait été provoqué par Viggo pour dégrader son frère. Ce faux honneur accordé à Astrid n'était qu'un piège de Viggo mis en place pour mieux atteindre la jeune fille. Le fait qu'elle fût dans la Garde Grimborn lui permettait de la voir souvent en tant que Seigneur transmettant des ordres à son Armée. Il se servirait même de prétextes pour convoquer Astrid seule. Et il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de son Capitaine pour mieux la manipuler. Elle ne pouvait plus le cacher. Elle avait peur. Malgré elle, elle se jeta sur Harold qui eût le réflexe automatique de la serrer dans ses bras.

«-Pourquoi? dit-t-elle en faisant tout pour se retenir de pleurer, Pourquoi?

-Chhh, dit Harold d'une voix douce, Ca va aller. Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal. Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour t'aider. Je le ferai encore et encore. Même si cela devait me prendre toute ma vie. Tu comptes plus que tout au monde pour moi.»

A ces mots, Astrid s'était détachée des bras d'Harold tandis que ce dernier avait reculé en tremblant. Puis, il baissa la tête avec honte.

«-A..Astrid, je…je suis désolé…Je n'aurais jamais dû…

-Non attends, ne pars pas.»

Elle le retint par le bras alors qu'il venait à peine de passer la porte.

«-Nous sommes dans vos quartiers Capitaine.»

Malgré lui, Harold sourit. Cette pointe d'humour l'incita à rester dans la pièce. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se rassit à sa place, il devint grave.

«-Je…je veux que tu saches que si tu ne…Enfin, je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois mal-à-l'aise à cause de moi. Si…si tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit…en dehors du travail, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Chhh, murmura Astrid

Harold, tu n'as aucune raison de te mettre dans cet état. Ecoute-moi. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'étais aussi importante à tes yeux. Quant tu as lu ce poème que Viggo t'a forcé à me lire, je voulais tout faire pour ignorer que c'était ses mots. Je n'ai écouté que ta voix parce que cela me faisait du bien. Mais surtout parce que je voulais croire que ces mots, c'était les tiens.

-Astrid…

-Ne m'interromps pas. Je n'ai pas fini. Seulement, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur de n'être pas aussi importante pour toi que tu ne l'es pour moi. Je ne voulais pas détruire ce lien qu'on avait même si ça voulait dire que je devais me contenter d'être ton amie.»

Harold ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Astrid comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui et cette dernière venait de lui dire qu'elle rêvait d'être plus que son amie. A cet instant, tout était clair. Sans rien dire, Harold, tout en hésitant, mit sa main sur la joue d'Astrid et rapprocha son visage du sien. Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle repoussa brutalement le jeune homme à qui elle venait d'avouer ses sentiments.

«-Astrid? demanda le jeune Capitaine qui ne comprenait pas

-Ha…Harold, on est trop stupides. On ne peut pas.

-Que dis-tu?

-Viggo. Si on se lance dans une telle chose, il te fera du mal. Pire, peut-être. Tu le connais mieux que moi.

-Et si on ne dit rien à personne?

-Harold, je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger par ma faute.

-Ecoute-moi, il est hors de question que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit à cause de Viggo. Tu es une victime, pas une responsable. Ca te fait une bonne raison de ne pas rester seule dans cette situation. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas l'être. Je t'aime, Astrid. Et savoir que Viggo te fait du mal sans réagir, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Harold…

-Je passe ma vie à prendre des risques. Je suis prêt à en prendre pour toi même si ça veut dire risquer de subir la colère de Viggo.

-…

…

Ca n'arrivera pas, Harold. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne sache rien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il nous suffira de bien jouer la comédie afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.»

**.**

Harold et Astrid s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de ce dernier tard dans la nuit afin d'être sûrs d'être loin des yeux et des regards indiscrets. Lors de leurs ébats, le Capitaine avait laissé le Lieutenant prendre le dessus. Ils étaient épuisés mais heureux et avaient juste envie de savourer l'instant présent malgré leur inquiétude. Astrid s'empara des lèvres d'Harold et l'embrassa tandis que ce dernier s'empara de son visage en répondant à son baiser avec plaisir. A bout de souffle, Astrid finit par s'écrouler sur le torse d'Harold qui la prit dans ses bras.

«-La première fois que je t'ai vu devant l'entrée des portes de Grimborn, je n'avais qu'une envie: frapper ces sales crétins qui te brutalisaient, avoua Harold, Pas avec des coups, mais avec leurs mots. Tout ça parce que tu étais une étrangère. Cette injustice m'a toujours révolté. Au début, je voulais t'aider en tant que soldat. Pas quelqu'un d'obéissant à Viggo mais quelqu'un censé représenter la vraie justice. Puis petit à petit, ça a changé. J'ai appris à te connaître, à apprécier ta personnalité, ton sacré caractère; jusqu'à me rendre compte que j'avais tout le temps besoin d'être près de toi. C'est là que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Mais je n'avais jamais osé le dire parce que moi aussi, j'avais peur que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Je suis heureux de m'être aperçu que je me trompais.

-Quand je t'ai suivi jusqu'à chez mon oncle Gueulfor, je t'ai tout de suite apprécié.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Tu es tellement gentil. Et tu as aussi du courage.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Bien sûr que si. Peu de gens oseraient aller à l'encontre des lois établies de Grimborn comme tu le fais. Et ton sens de la justice est admirable.

-Hi! Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu tiens tête à des personnes à qui personne n'oserait résister et tu t'es montrée digne de ta réputation de femme de caractère. C'est admirable aussi.

-Harold?

-Oui?

-…

Tu es parfait.»

Sur ces mots, le Lieutenant se releva, rapprocha son visage vers celui de son Capitaine et l'embrassa de nouveau laissant à celui-ci un goût délicieux sur ses lèvres.

Puis Astrid s'effondra à nouveau sur le torse d'Harold et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Svãfnir**2** peu avant que le jeune homme ne la prît à nouveau dans ses bras tout en fermant les paupières.

**.**

Harold se trouvait dans sa maison. Quelqu'un était venu lui rendre visite. Cette personne semblait avoir peur.

«-Tu te trompes, maman. Je ne suis pas moins concentré qu'il y a un certain temps. Tu sais que malgré mon physique, j'ai toujours réussi à m'imposer. Je ne suis plus l'enfant maigrichon dont tout le monde se moquait. Je me suis fabriqué des armes qui m'étaient adaptées, tout le monde dit que je suis stratégique. Personne ne remet en cause ma place de Capitaine. Même pas le Seigneur Viggo. Alors, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour moi.»

**.**

«-Garde à vous!»

Viggo arriva accompagné de son escorte. Il semblait fier de lui. Cela ne rassura pas la Garde. Encore moins le Capitaine et le Lieutenant. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais été ainsi mais le fait qu'il eût souvent lancé des sourires à la jeune Hofferson inquiétaient de plus en plus ces deux derniers.

«-Lieutenant Hofferson, l'habit de soldat vous sied de mieux en mieux. Je suppose que vous en prenez davantage soin depuis l'expérience que vous avez acquis au sein de la Garde.

-Je ne fais que rendre hommage à ma mère qui a toujours souhaité que je suive la voie des générations de guerrières que nous avons toujours été, dit Astrid d'une voix froide

-Hum.

-Quels sont les ordres, Seigneur Viggo? demanda Harold

-Ah et bien, vous avez tous entendu parler de l'assassin qui court aux alentours de Grimborn. Et bien, comme vous vous doutez, il y a de fortes chances qu'il tente de continuer à commettre des meurtres à Grimborn ou bien à l'extérieur de Grimborn dans les lieux près de la forêt. Vous devez absolument l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'échappe tout en essayer d'interroger discrètement les gens autour de vous. Ils sont tous de potentiels suspects, ne l'oubliez pas. Emploie les méthodes que tu veux Harold. Une seule chose, je te conseille fortement de le retrouver d'ici peu.»

Sur ces mots, Viggo s'en alla laissant ainsi à Harold le soin de s'occuper de la Garde. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas intimider par la mise en garde du Seigneur et se tourna vers ses soldats.

«-Lieutenant Hofferson, Ingfriõr et vous trois, vous venez avec moi dans les lieux près de la forêt. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas: les muscles ne sont pas l'essentiel. Réfléchissez avant tout.

-Attendez! Et nous alors? protesta Ryker

-Vous avez entendu le Seigneur Viggo, non? dit Astrid d'une voix sévère, L'assassin peut se trouver dans les lieux près de la forêt aussi bien que dans Grimborn elle-même. Vous, vous chercherez ici pendant que nous serons en dehors de Grimborn.

-Mais atten…

-Ca suffit Ryker! dit Harold d'une voix sévère, Hofferson est Lieutenant et tu n'es que Sous-Lieutenant. Tu dois faire ce qu'elle te dit. Maintenant allons-y, nous avons assez perdu de temps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? aboya Ryker une fois qu'Harold et sa petite troupe furent partis, Allez fouiller Grimborn et chercher cet assassin avant qu'il nous échappe, abrutis!»

**.**

«-Il aurait très pu passer par ici. Regarde ce bosquet. Ces traces de pas sont anciennes mais ça veut dire qu'il est parti dans cette direction.

-Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est lui?

-Regarde. C'est le liquide vert qu'il laisse pour montrer son passage dans chaque endroit où il est allé commettre un meurtre.

-Mais c'est absurde! Pourquoi laisser sa signature dans cet endroit précis alors qu'il n'a tué personne?»

A peine Astrid eût-t-elle le temps de poser cette question qu'Harold la poussa. A peine eût le temps de relever qu'Harold serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Le spectacle qui se révéla à Astrid la figea. Harold venait de recevoir un couteau dans l'épaule; celui que le tueur voulait infliger à Astrid. Comprenant qu'il ne se trouvait sûrement pas loin, Astrid reprit ses esprits et se jura que cet assassin ne tuerait ni elle, ni Harold. Et surtout pas Harold. Elle décida de se fier à un seul de ses sens sachant que certains pouvaient tromper plus qu'autre chose. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

Cela dura un certain temps. Mais sa patience porta ses fruits quand…

CRAC!

Comprenant où il se trouvait, Astrid ouvrit les yeux et lança sa hache vers la branche de l'arbre sur laquelle elle savait que le tueur se trouvait. Celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol avec l'homme. Ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'Astrid se jeta sur lui et l'assomma en hurlant tout en prenant la peine de le ligoter et le bâillonner. Pendant ce temps-là, Harold s'arracha le couteau qui lui avait été lancé tout en retenant un cri en serrant les dents. Lorsqu'elle eût fini sa besogne, Astrid se précipita vers lui.

«-Harold!

-Ce n'est rien. Nous avons le tueur, c'est ça qui compte.

-Il faut vite rentrer à Grimborn et te soigner.

-Que se passe-t-il? dit Ingfriõr en courant, Oh mon dieu, Capitaine!

-Ingfriõr, nous avons réussi à avoir réussi à attraper le tueur. Prends-le sur ton cheval et assure-toi qu'il ne parte pas. Moi, je me charge d'Ha…du Capitaine. Il n'est pas en état de chevaucher sa monture.

-A vos ordres, Lieutenant.

-Doucement. Doucement. Je tiens les rennes mais il faut que t…que vous fassiez un effort jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à Grimborn. Ensuite, on pourra te…vous soigner.

-As…Astrid, murmura Harold tout doucement malgré lui

-Chut! Ingfriõr est à quelques mètres. Il va t'en….Entendre des ours? Mais nous ne nous sommes pas aventurés dans la forêt, Capitaine. Ingfriõr, je crois que sa blessure est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait. Rentrons vite avant qu'elle ne devienne vraiment inquiétante.»

**.**

Des mains féminines étaient en train de soigner Harold. Ces dernières devaient avoir plusieurs années de plus que lui. Ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elles semblaient pleines d'amour et d'affection. Souvent, les gens disent que ces deux mots sont bien assortis avec délicatesse. Cependant, à cet instant, ce n'était pas le cas.

«-Ah! Une blessure au rein ou ailleurs, quelle différence? Un Capitaine se doit de protéger sa troupe maman. Astrid est Lieutenant. Elle est essentielle à la Garde. Aïe! Heureusement que je sais que tes remèdes sont efficaces sinon je ne te ferais pas confiance. Ah! Mais pourquoi tu me donnes une gifle? J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça! Et de plus, je ne suis plus un enfant.

Oh je comprends. Tu agis comme ça parce que tu penses que je n'aurais pas agi envers d'autres soldats de la Garde comme je l'ai fait pour Astrid. Maman, elle était sur le point de se faire tuer! De plus, elle a agi aussi en soldate en capturant cet assassin tout en me ramenant jusqu'à Grimborn. C'est comme ça qu'agissent des compagnons d'armes: ils combattent, se blessent et, parfois, se sauvent les uns, les autres. Ca marche comme ça. Pour tout le monde. Tu l'as toujours su en plus. Alors, pourquoi tu me regardes comme tu le fais?

Je t'en prie, sois pas épuisante, j'ai déjà assez mal comme ça.»

**.**

«-Garde à vous! dit Astrid à l'arrivée du Seigneur Grimborn

-Je…

-Ryker, c'est le Lieutenant.

-Tout à fait Ingfriõr.

-Oh!

-Tant qu'Harold est souffrant, c'est Astrid qui commande la Garde. Alors, soit tu obéis, soit tu risques bien plus que la dégradation.»

Viggo inspecta les rangs. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais Astrid sentit quelque chose lui frôler les doigts puis la forcer à serrer un objet entre le l'index et le majeur. Malgré cela, elle décida de rester impassible. Viggo regarda les soldats et prit une inspiration.

«-Aujourd'hui, vous vous contenterez de surveiller Grimborn, dit-t-il d'un ton amer, Pas d'exécution. Si vous jugez qu'il y a des arrestations à effectuer, faites-le. C'est tout. Faites bonne garde.»

Viggo jeta un œil à Astrid avant de s'en aller. Celle-ci n'aima pas du tout. Néanmoins, elle fit tout pour rester impassible et se tourna vers les troupes.

«-Veillez bien à ce que Grimborn soit calme et qu'il n'y ait aucun incident grave. Néanmoins, ne vous montrez pas intrusif. Respectez la vie privée des autres. Soyez vifs mais propres. Comme le dit si bien notre Capitaine, réfléchissez avant tout.

-A ce propos, comment va-t-il, Lieutenant Hofferson?

-Pourquoi demandez-vous cela Ingfriõr?

-Et bien…on dit que vous êtes amis tous les deux alors je pensais…

-Et bien, moi je pense qu'il ne faut pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée, Ingfriõr. Alors, concentrez-vous sur ce qu'i faire aujourd'hui.

-B…Bien, Lieutenant.

-Ryker, prend une partie de la Garde avec toi et répartis-les dans Grimborn. Moi, je me charge de l'autre.

-Vous avez entendu, vous? Allez, venez avec moi.»

Une fois qu'Astrid avait indiqué au reste de la Garde où il fallait aller, elle se retira dans un coin. Elle n'avait pas rêvé; Viggo lui avait glissé un petit papier entre les doigts. Même si elle avait très envie de le jeter et concentrer son esprit sur des choses qu'elle jugeait plus apaisantes, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Le Seigneur Viggo l'avait mis dans une position à la fois tellement puissante et vulnérable qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui résister. D'autant plus que, à cela, s'était ajouté un secret périlleux qui ne mettait pas qu'elle en danger. Elle prit une inspiration et ouvrit le papier.

_Ce soir dans mes quartiers après la fin de la journée de la Garde._

**.**

«-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de garder vos habits de soldat, Astrid, dit Viggo d'une voix calme mais dont le ton semblait exprimer un brin de contrariété, Il ne s'agit pas d'une convocation.

-J'estime que c'est à moi de savoir quand je dois l'enlever.

-Je vois. En tout cas, j'avoue que je suis content que vous ayez daigné ouvrir un de mes papiers. Jusqu'ici, vous ne le faisiez guère.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous vous seriez montré insistant pour avoir un contact indirect ou direct avec moi. Comme vous l'avez fait quand vous avez demandé à Harold de me lire un poème ou que vous m'avez fait intégré la Garde Grimborn. Vous êtes tout sauf un gentleman.

-Je vois que vous n'avez guère une opinion flatteuse de moi. Ecoutez Astrid. Je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. En voulant vous faire assister à un spectacle sans vous demander quels étaient vos goûts, j'ai été très maladroit. Depuis, vous me rejetez parce vous me prenez pour un goujat. Mais c'est faux. Je n'essaie pas de vous aborder pour vous être désagréable mais parce que je désire sincèrement me rapprocher de vous. Et sans mauvaises intentions.

-Oh! Dans ce cas, je suppose que les tristes circonstances qui ont fait de moi le Lieutenant de la Garde Grimborn étaient en réalité une autre tentative de m'aborder.

-Astrid, Astrid, Astrid…, dit Viggo d'une voix doucereuse en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules

-Aller jusqu'à dégrader votre propre frère pour vous rapprocher davantage de moi, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid, C'est…

-Voyons, calmez-vous Astrid. Ne vous imaginez pas des choses aussi absurdes et, surtout, ne me prenez pas pour une brute rustre. Je vous montrerai que je n'en suis pas une. Vous verrez. Maintenant, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez disposer.»

Quand Viggo lâcha les épaules d'Astrid, elle fit pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement et ne pas sembler partir trop vite. Néanmoins, elle eût peur que ses pas ne parurent suspects aux yeux de Viggo et pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne se montrât pas plus insistant qu'il ne l'avait pas il y avait quelques secondes.

**.**

«-Merci d'être venu Gueulfor.

-Mais c'est normal, gamin. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tout seul alors que tu ne peux même pas te lever, ni bouger? Tu dois tellement t'ennuyer.

-Pas du tout. Et comme tu vois, je ne suis pas seul. Ingfriõr est venu me rendre visite.

-Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux Capitaine Harold. Je me doute que la Garde vous manque mais rassurez-vous, il ne s'est pas vraiment passé grand-chose, ces jours-ci. Le Sous-Lieutenant est toujours aussi bougon et nous faisons de notre mieux pour le supporter.

-Ce ronchon. C'est peut-être le frère du Seigneur Viggo, ça ne justifie pas son comportement. Quand je serai guéri, j'interrogerai les gardes pour savoir comment il s'est comporté et s'il est allé trop loin, je le punirai.

-Je vois que vous êtes pratiquement guéri. Les autres se font beaucoup de soucis pour vous. Je serai content de les rassurer.

-Voyons Ingfriõr. J'ai survécu à une morsure de serpent. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais y passer à cause d'un couteau?

-Pardon de vous manquer de respect mais étant donné que je ne suis pas en service, je vais me permettre de vous dire ceci: vous parlez comme un enfant. Vous devriez être…

-…plus prudent? Ce sont les risques du métier Ingfriõr. Tu comprendras quand tu seras à un poste plus élevé et que tu auras plus de responsabilités.

-Est-ce que je devrais aussi contester les ordres du Seigneur Grimborn?

-Ingfriõr!

-Hahahahahahaha! s'esclaffa Gueulfor, Je ne savais pas que les soldats de la Garde avaient autant d'humour.

-Désolé. Je crois que je me suis embarqué dans un sujet qui ne me regarde pas.

-En parlant de ce genre de truc, puisque tu sembles observateur et qu'Harold n'est pas en état de me parler de ce qui se passe à la Garde, dis-moi un peu comment va ma nièce?

-On parle de moi?

-Astrid! s'exclamèrent Gueulfor et Harold en constatant qu'elle était entrée à pas de loups

-Lieutenant Hofferson? dit Ingfriõr surpris, Capitaine Harold, vous l'appelez par son prénom?

-Ben évidemment qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, dit Gueulfor, Ils s'appellent toujours Harold et Astrid quand ils sont seuls ou avec des intimes comme moi et la mère d'Harold. Ces deux-là se voyaient déjà avant même qu'Astrid n'intègre la Garde.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Depuis que son père a quitté ce monde, je me suis occupé d'Harold. Et la pauvre Astrid n'a que moi au monde depuis que ma chère sœur est morte. On peut, en quelque sorte, dire que même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances, qu'ils se sont rapprochés grâce à moi.

-Gueulfor! s'exclamèrent Harold et Astrid

-Gueulfor, dit Harold d'une voix calme, Si Ingfriõr est venu me voir, c'est essentiellement, comme tu as pu le constater, pour des raisons de travail. Tout ceci ne le regarde pas.

-Oh! Excuse-moi Harold. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant un de tes soldats.

-Décidément, Gueulfor, tu es le Roi du malaise, dit Astrid, Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, tu sois plus attentif à certaines situations.

-Croyez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Bon, si vous devez parler boulot, je vais vous laisser. J'ai à faire à la forge. A tout à l'heure Astrid.

-Désolée pour ça, dit Astrid une fois que Gueulfor fut parti, J'aurais dû passer à un autre moment. Du moins à un de ceux où je savais à peu près quand il ne serait pas là.

-Ne vous excusez pas Lieutenant Hofferson. Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il a agit ainsi. Et puis, je le trouve gentil. Un peu malaisant, certes, mais gentil.

-C'est vrai, dit Harold, Il a toujours été comme ça.

-Oui, c'est du Gueulfor ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

-Hahahahahahaha!

-Mais si c'est vrai que vous vous connaissez bien alors pourquoi à la Garde, vous faites comme si vous étiez…Enfin, je ne pense pas que cela me regarde. Oh, je suis peut-être trop curieux.

-Ingfriõr…

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aime ne pas comprendre les situations auxquelles je fais face.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Harold, Mais comme tu l'as dit, cela ne te regarde pas. Alors, à l'avenir, ne pose plus ce genre de question.

-O…Oui Capitaine. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser…Tous les deux.

-Ingfriõr! s'exclama Astrid tandis que ce dernier partait précipitamment

-Je suis désolée, reprit Astrid, Comme je le disais, j'aurais dû passer plus tard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harold, Ingfriõr est peut-être maladroit mais il respecte ce qu'il considère comme des ordres. Il ne provoquera pas de rumeurs malgré lui.

Alors comme ça, Lieutenant, vous êtes venue vous enquérir de la santé du Capitaine?

-Oui. Et je suis rassurée de voir que vous allez bien, Capitaine.»

Ils se sourirent malicieusement avant de s'embrasser. Le Capitaine caressa doucement la joue du Lieutenant; puis il se détacha de l'étreinte et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Mais à peine eût-t-il le temps de profiter de son odeur qu'il constata une chose inhabituelle.

«-Astrid, tu trembles. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-…

-Astrid?

-Je vais bien.

-Tu mens. Tu as remué les doigts.

-…

-Astrid, s'il te plait, ne me cache pas quelque chose. Tu sais bien que je suis là pour toi quelles que soient les circonstances

-…

C'est…Viggo.»

En entendant ce mot, le visage d'Harold se figea. Quoi? Viggo? Comment avait-t-il, ne serait-ce, qu'oser toucher Astrid?

«-Astrid, dis-moi tout de suite ce que Viggo t'a fait.

-…

Aujourd'hui au rassemblement, il m'a discrètement donné un papier où il…où il me demandait de venir dans ses quartiers à la fin de la journée.»

Ces paroles résonnant aux oreilles d'Harold, celui-ci prit les mains d'Astrid dans les siennes tout en le regardant avec tendresse.

«-Je…Je savais que si je ne venais pas, il aurait trouvé des prétextes pour me faire des remarques…même m'humilier les jours des réunions de la Garde. Alors, je suis venue dans ses quartiers mais j'ai pris mes précautions. J'ai gardé mes habits de soldats.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Seulement, j'ai…j'ai quand même eu peur. Il a compris que j'avais fait ce que j'avais fait parce que je…je le craignais alors il…il a joué avec ce que je ressentais sur l'instant. Il…Il me touchait.

-Astrid!»

C'en était trop. Astrid s'effondra sur Harold qui la prit dans ses bras. Sa blessure se trouvant dans le dos et étant presque guérie, il ne ressentit aucune douleur; du moins physique. Une autre le rongeait mentalement: c'était la colère. Viggo! Il en était sûr à cet instant, il le haïssait. S'il était devant lui, il l'étranglerait. Un gémissement le fit revenir à la réalité. Astrid. Elle devait retenir un sanglot. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être en colère. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Harold lui caressa doucement le dos, ce qui sembla la calmer car elle se détendit sur l'instant.

«-Est-ce qu'il a fait…autre chose?

-N…Non. Il a dû comprendre que, comme je suis restée habillée en soldat en allant le voir, je me méfiais de lui, mais surtout que j'aurais été capable de me défendre.»

Harold déposa un baiser dans la nuque d'Astrid. Celle-ci sourit et prit Harold dans un bras en faisant attention à sa blessure.

«-Chhh, murmura le jeune homme, Tu as été courageuse. Peu de gens auraient osé résister à Viggo comme tu l'as fait. Tu es forte Astrid. Et n'oublie pas ceci, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Jamais.»

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux. A cet instant-là, Harold sembla penser à quelque chose.

«-Astrid?

-Oui?

-Comme tu le sais, demain soir, c'est la Chevauchée Nocturne de la Garde Grimborn. On est censés aller où on veut à ces moments-là mais nous, on a jamais pu le faire pour éviter que les gens se doutent de quelque chose. Seulement, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on le fasse.

-Pourquoi?

-Tous les soldats vont où ils veulent et personne ne sait jamais où qui que ce soit a trainé. Et nous, on s'impose trop de limites à cause de toute cette pression qu'on subit. Laissons-nous aller pour une fois. Ca nous fera du bien à tous les deux.»

**.**

«-Je vois que toi et Astrid avez un point commun.

-Que voulez-vous dire Seigneur Viggo?

-Vous gardez vos habits de soldat alors que je demande de venir vous voir en privé.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Astrid ne t'a rien dit? Hier soir, je lui ai demandé de venir me voir dans mes quartiers de manière tout à fait privée un peu comme lorsque je suis venu chez toi ce matin et t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui ici. Et tout comme toi, elle a gardé son habit de soldat comme s'il s'agissait d'une convocation.

-Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix. La Garde reprend le travail cet après-midi. Quant à Astrid, je ne peux pas connaître tous ses actes.

-Tu es pourtant son Capitaine.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je contrôle tout ce qu'elle fait.

-Hum. En effet. Mais lui as-tu mentionné mon nom depuis qu'elle a intégré la Garde?

-…

Vous parlez d'un contexte particulier?

-Pourquoi une telle question? Tu penses qu'il faut un contexte pour parler de quelqu'un?

-Ca dépend des sujets que les gens aiment aborder.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, as-tu mentionné mon nom à Astrid dans un contexte particulier?

-Pas dans un contexte précis, non. Nous nous étions retrouvés pour faire le point sur une journée chargée de la Garde et elle a fait remarquer qu'à Grimborn, tout semblait fonctionner comme une horloge bien huilée. J'ai dit que c'était parce que votre pouvoir influait tellement sur Grimborn que chaque chose semblait fonctionner comme une mécanique que vous avez perfectionné à votre manière au fil du temps.

-Je vois. Et qu'a-t-elle dit?

-Elle…n'a pu rien dire car Gueulfor l'a appelé pour lui demander de l'aide à la forge.

-Hum…

-…

-Cette fille est vraiment difficile à atteindre. Mais ça n'est pas le seul problème.

-A quel autre problème faites-vous allusion?

-Disons que…tu ne m'aides pas du tout.

-A quoi voudriez-vous que je vous aide? J'ai déjà lu un poème à Astrid pour vous et elle a été amère. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire d'autre.

-Oh! Harold, je sais que tu es intelligent. Et je commence à croire que tu essaies d'éloigner Astrid de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. J'ai peut-être été maladroit dans ma première tentative de l'approcher mais je peux lui montrer que je ne suis pas de ces hommes imbus imposant des choses aux femmes sans se soucier de ce qui leur plait. Mais pour ça…

-Non!

Je ne peux pas inciter Astrid à s'approcher de vous. Le simple fait que quelqu'un mentionne votre nom en sa présence la fait soupirer. Même lorsque c'est moi alors que je suis son am…ami.

-Hum.»

Viggo fit trois fois le tour de la salle. Il ne regardait pas Harold qui n'osait pas dire un mot. Il semblait réfléchir minutieusement. A quoi? Le Capitaine espéra que cela n'était rien qui pourrait être très dangereux.

Au bout d'un moment, Viggo retourna s'assoir.

«-Quelle ironie! Je suis capable de contrôler Grimborn d'une main de maître, de me faire craindre de sa population et pourtant, je suis incapable de conquérir le cœur d'une dame. Peut-être Astrid me voit-t-elle comme un tyran. Pourtant, tu me connais, Harold, je ne suis pas un excessif. J'essaie seulement de faire en sorte que Grimborn soit parfaite. En tout cas aussi parfaite que moi.

J'aimerais que ce soit ce Viggo là qu'Astrid voit.

-…

Si c'est ce que vous pensez, je ne peux pas vous aider. Ce n'est pas à l'aide d'un intermédiaire qu'on montre à quelqu'un qui on est vraiment.»

Harold sembla regretter ce qu'il avait dit. Il cessa de prononcer la moindre parole de peur d'une réaction, non pas violente, mais perverse de Viggo. Il savait très bien que ce dernier aimait jouer. Plus particulièrement manipuler l'esprit des gens. Avait-t-il comprit que le Capitaine, au lieu de pousser le Lieutenant dans les bras du Seigneur, le protégeait de lui? Pire, avait-t-il deviné qu'ils étaient amants?

«-Tu es franc. C'est ça que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as raison ou tort mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je devrais insister ou non.

-Seigneur Viggo…

-Je ne sais pas si Astrid se moque de moi ou non mais j'admets que je commence à me demander si je suis digne d'une femme ou pas. Seulement…Oh, je crois que j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Tu peux t'en aller.

Non attends, reste un peu.

-Oui?

-Ca fait longtemps, hein?

-Longtemps que quoi?

-Que je ne t'ai pas parlé autant. La dernière fois qu'on a discuté aussi longtemps, c'était…Oh, je sais même plus.»

Viggo semblait mélancolique. Harold fut très surpris. Ca n'était pas son genre d'être ainsi. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla vers le Capitaine. Il mir un bras autour de ses épaules. Harold fit de son mieux pour ne pas trembler mais Viggo sembla le remarquer.

«-Tu vois? Tu es tout tendu. Tu as beau oser défier mon autorité et parvenir à t'imposer, tu me détestes et, surtout, me crains autant que tout Grimborn. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent comme ça. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Seigneur Viggo…

-Tu vois comment tu m'appelles? Ah! Mon foutu grand-père! Avant qu'il ne dise qu'il n'était plus convenable que je traine avec le «commun», on jouait ensemble, on faisait des bêtises, on se disait tout…Et maintenant, nous ne savons plus rien l'un de l'autre.

-…

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, tu sais.

-Seigneur…

-A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois Capitaine et pas Ryker? Ca n'était pas seulement parce que ton intelligence t'avait permis de t'adapter au combat et d'être fort à ta façon. Je voulais qu'on puisse rester amis en faisant en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de distance entre nous. Mais elle s'est dressée malgré tout. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas été capable de…

…

Tu peux partir, s'il te plait? Je suis fatigué.

-O…Oui, tout de suite.»

Après avoir quitté la salle, Harold était très surpris. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Viggo pour qu'il fût ainsi? Ce n'était pas son genre de demander poliment à quelqu'un de sortir de ses quartiers. Encore moins d'avoir des moments de faiblesse. Etait-ce son obsession pour Astrid qui le rejetait qui lui faisait perdre de l'assurance? Ou alors peut-être était-ce autre que de l'obsession. Peut-être était-ce…De l'amour? Sûrement pas! Même si Viggo était sûrement sincère sur le fait que le passé lui manquait, Harold le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait jamais Astrid tranquille. Il ne voyait Astrid comme rien de plus qu'une nouvelle pièce à ajouter à une collection. Et elle le savait également. Il était hors de question d'avoir des doutes sur Viggo. Lorsqu'il eût à nouveau les idées claires, Harold retourna à ses activités.

**.**

«-Harold, lance la Chevauchée!»

Lorsque le Seigneur Grimborn donna le signal, le Capitaine de la Garde Grimborn sonna la corne et tous les soldats partirent chacun de leurs côtés dans la nuit. Harold avait fait rapidement signe à Ingfriõr de faire en sorte que la queue de son cheval tapât la croupe de la monture de Ryker. Celui passa alors devant Viggo et eût immédiatement le réflexe d'entrainer ce dernier avec lui. Ainsi, le Sous-Lieutenant obligerait le Seigneur à lui consacrer du temps.

Lorsque tous les soldats furent partis, le Capitaine et le Lieutenant s'en allèrent plus loin. Ils voulurent être sûrs d'être éloignés de tous. On ne devait les voir à aucun prix. Ca serait un de leurs rares moments intimes, ils devaient en profiter.

Quand ils furent sûrs d'être seuls, ils s'autorisèrent à parler.

«-Wow! C'était encore plus chaotique que nos patrouilles et captures, ricana Astrid

-Haha, c'est vrai, ajouta Harold sur le même ton

La nuit est vraiment belle ce soir.

-Oui. Pas un nuage. Tout comme dans le reste de la journée. Quand tu m'as donné cette rose, le soleil brillait dessus, dit Astrid en montrant une rose blanche qu'elle avait accroché à sa poitrine

-Tiens? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi sentimentale.

-C'est peut-être ta sensibilité qui m'influence.

-Hahahahaha!

-Hé! Tu entends cette musique?

-Oui. Il doit y avoir une auberge pas très loin. Attends, je connais cette mélodie.

-Moi aussi. C'est…

-Mon père et ma mère la chantaient ensemble. Avant qu'il…

-Mes parents aussi.»

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Ils semblaient tous deux très mélancoliques. Ils écoutaient la mélodie sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi penser.

«-_J'affronterai toutes les tempêtes  
Sans peur des vents déchaînés  
J'éviterai tous les récifs  
Si tu voulais m'aimer_

_Aucun soleil, ou froid du nord  
Ne pourra plus m'arrêter  
Si tu me promettais ton cœur  
Alors... _

_Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité»_

Malgré lui, Harold s'était mis à chanter tout comme Astrid qui avait finis par suivre les paroles sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle faisait. Ils se regardèrent avec douceur. Astrid prit la main d'Harold et ouvrit la bouche.

«-_Mon cher ami, mon tendre aimé  
Tes mots me mettent en émoi  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'exploits guerriers  
Quand je suis au creux de tes bras_

-_Mais je t'offrirai des trésors  
Je chanterai à pleine voix  
Je te protègerai des coups du sort  
Si tu restais près de moi_»

Pris d'un enthousiasme soudain, Astrid sauta de sa monture en entrainant Harold avec elle. Il était surpris mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Souriant, il se remit à chanter tout en la faisant danser car il avait bien comprit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

«-_Mais je t'offrirai des trésors  
Je chanterai à pleine voix  
Je te protègerai des coups du sort  
Si tu restais près de moi_

-_Je n'ai pas besoin de tes trésors  
Ni que tu chantes à pleine voix  
Je veux seulement prendre ta main  
-Je te veux auprès de moi_

_-T'aimer très fort et t'embrasser  
Et danser toute la nuit  
Pour le pire et le meilleur  
Nous serons toujours unis_

_J'affronterai toutes les tempêtes  
Sans peur des vents déchaînés  
J'éviterai tous les récifs  
Si tu voulais m'aimer_»

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils s'étaient rarement amusés comme ils le faisaient à cet instant. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils réalisèrent que la musique continuait. Mais c'était une mélodie beaucoup plus douce que la chanson qui avait précédé. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Harold tendit la main vers Astrid. Celle-ci la prit.

Ce fut elle qui mena la danse. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement apprit à danser mais ils se laissaient aller au rythme de la musique qu'ils entendaient. C'était doux et agréable. Léger et pourtant enivrant. Astrid cala sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harold qui enfouit son nez dans sa nuque tandis qu'ils continuaient à danser.

«-Si seulement ça pouvait être toujours comme ça, dit Astrid une fois que la musique fût finie»

Harold déposa un baiser dans la nuque d'Astrid avant de relever la tête. Astrid s'apprêta à remonter à son cheval alors que le jeune homme n'avait pas commencé à aller vers sa monture.

«-Astrid, on pourrait faire en sorte que ça soit toujours comme ça.

-Quoi?

-Tant qu'on vivra à Grimborn, on sera toujours obligés de se cacher. On ne peut pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. On doit quitter cet endroit.

-Tu veux dire fuir?

-On n'a pas d'autre choix.

-Mais Harold. Et ta fonction? Toute ta vie que tu as construite ici? Et ceux qui ont confiance en toi?

-Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-Oh!

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je préfère une vie oisive et pleines de mensonges à une vie calme et pleines de libertés.

-…

-Tu penses à Gueulfor, c'est ça?

-Et toi, tu as pensé à ta mère?

-Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront tous les deux.

-Mais ils…ils ne savent même pas que Viggo me…Gueulfor…Il va…

-Chhh. Pourquoi il se mettrait en colère? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es une victime, pas une responsable. Il comprendra pourquoi nous avons agi comme ça. Aussi bien lui que ma mère. Ils nous aideront. Tu verras.

-…

Il nous faudra du temps pour planifier tout ça correctement. Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans rien. Mais surtout, à part ta mère et Gueulfor. Personne ne doit savoir, même pas Ingfriõr.

-Nous saurons nous débrouiller. Ne t'inquiète pas.»

D'un même mouvement, ils s'étreignirent heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une vraie solution à leur problème insoutenable. Certes, cela n'allait pas une chose facile puisque ce serait toute une existence construite laissée derrière soi et tenter de tout reprendre à zéro mais en même temps, ce serait le début d'une toute nouvelle vie. Une vie difficile, certes, mais débarrassé des pires craintes et des pires dangers. Cela ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. A cette idée, les amants sourirent déjà comblés à l'idée d'être toujours ensemble.

**.**

Astrid avait dit à Gueulfor qu'ils allaient recevoir une visite d'Harold et sa mère. Cette dernière, comme à son habitude, portait une grande capuche cachant une partie de son visage. Quand Harold frappa à la porte, Gueulfor s'empressa d'aller leur ouvrir. Il semblait tout souriant.

«-Entrez, dit-t-il avec une voix presque haut-perchée»

Cela mit Harold mal-à-l'aise et l'inquiéta en même temps. Pas seulement à cause de la situation mais aussi parce qu'Astrid, même si elle allait tout faire pour ne pas le montrer par fierté, devait se sentir tellement mal. Et ça, c'était insoutenable pour Harold. Devoir dire autant de choses en une fois n'allait pas être simple. Il aimait Astrid de tout son cœur et il savait à quel point cela serait encore plus éprouvant pour elle que pour lui. Il savait qu'il devrait tout faire pour qu'elle se sentît aidée et, pour ça, il devrait rester calme jusqu'au bout.

«-Allez, allons tout de suite dans le salon et passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Gueulfor, Astrid, tu peux aller à côté d'Harold. Je sais que vous avez tous les deux quelque chose à annoncer. Et je crois savoir ce que c'est.

-Je…Je ne pense pas, dit Harold d'une voix triste

-Oh, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Allez Astrid, je te laisse parler ma chérie.»

Harold posa une main sur l'épaule d'Astrid afin de l'inciter à parler. Elle semblait encore hésitante. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs secondes avant de prendre une inspiration.

«-Voilà. Harold et moi, on s'aime.

-J'en étais sûr! s'exclama Gueulfor, Ah Harold, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de bêtises avec ma nièce et tu m'as obéis car tu la combles de bonheur. Je suis fier de toi et content pour vous, ma chérie.

Tu te rends compte? On va former une famille, dit-t-il en tapant l'épaule de la mère d'Harold

-Non attendez, dit Harold en prenant un ton sérieux tout en restant triste, Il y a…plus.

-Et ce n'est pas très…réjouissant, dit Astrid en baissant les yeux»

Elle n'arriva pas à ajouter un mot de plus. Pensant que c'était à elle de parler car cela la soulagerait, Harold lui prit la main afin de l'encourager à évacuer sa douleur.

«-Il y a…Viggo. Il…Il veut que je…Il veut que je devienne son amante et se fiche de savoir si j'en ai envie ou pas.»

En entendant ces mots, Gueulfor perdit son sourire. D'abord étonné puis en colère, il grogna comme un sanglier.

Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, il prit Astrid dans ses bras et la serra tendrement.

«-Ma chérie, mon petit trésor, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

-…

-Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais donner une bonne leçon à ce s…

-Gueulfor, c'est trop dangereux, dit Astrid

-Mais…

-Si tu tentais de me défendre, Viggo trouverait n'importe quel prétexte stupide pour te faire arrêter. Peut-être même…pire.

-Et bien, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas prête à te laisser faire ça.

-…

-Nous…Nous avons pensé à quelque chose, dit Harold, Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. A tous les deux.

-Dites-nous, demanda Gueulfor

-Promettez-nous que vous ne direz rien à personne, dit Harold

-Juré, dit Gueulfor»

La mère d'Harold prit les mains de son fils en guise de promesse et les serra avec amour comme pour lui jurer de ne pas faillir.

«-Nous avons pensé fuir dans trois jours quand il fera nuit, dit Harold

-Quoi? s'exclama Gueulfor tandis que la mère d'Harold lâcha un petit gâteau qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger

-Vous avez promis, dit Astrid, Nous avons besoin de votre aide afin de bien préparer notre fuite.

-Mais pourquoi fuir? demanda Gueulfor, Nous pouvons vous protéger tous les deux.

-Mais nous vivrions tous dans un mensonge, dit Harold, Comme Astrid et moi en ce moment. Nous ne pouvons plus le supporter. Nous avons besoin d'être loin de toute cette torture; d'être libres.»

Gueulfor et la mère d'Harold se regardèrent. Ils semblaient réfléchir. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers le couple.

«-Que devons-nous faire? demanda Gueulfor»

**.**

A la sortie de Grimborn.

«-Il sera plus prudent de voyager de nuit, dit Gueulfor, Gardez ces torches mais allumez-les uniquement quand le ciel sera entièrement sombre.

-D'accord, dit Harold

-C'est un exploit d'avoir réussi à endormir les Gardes, dit Astrid

-Ca n'a pas été facile de mettre la main sur un de ces fameux narcotiques spéciaux de Viggo sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais j'y suis parvenu.

-Il va falloir partir, dit Astrid, Ils ne resteront pas endormis bien longtemps. Prenez vos chevaux.

-Nous n'en avons pas.

-Quoi?!

-Nous avons dit que nous vous aiderons, pas que nous viendrions avec vous.

-Mais, dit Harold

-Il n'y a pas de «mais». Vous n'avez plus besoin de nous. Vous n'aviez déjà plus besoin de nous avant même toute cette histoire d'ailleurs.

-Et si on vous pose des questions après notre fuite? demanda Astrid

-On a mis des narcotiques dans nos verres. On les videra et tout le monde croira que vous nous avez endormis aussi. C'est très simple.

-…

-…

-Mes petits, nos places sont ici. Nos vies sont ici. Nous avons déjà construit nos existences depuis longtemps. Et nous sommes très bien comme nous sommes. Vous par contre, vous avez encore beaucoup à faire et une existence à bâtir. Et surtout, une vie meilleure à avoir.»

Harold et Astrid prirent chacun la mère du Capitaine et l'oncle du Lieutenant dans leurs bras. Ce fut une longue étreinte; à la fois pleine de tendresse, d'espoir et de tristesse. D'espoir et de tendresse de Gueulfor et la mère d'Harold pour sa nièce et le jeune homme et de tristesse d'Astrid et d'Harold à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir ces deux seuls parents qu'ils avaient. Les choses ne pouvaient que se passer ainsi car Grimborn était trop bien surveillée pour que Gueulfor et la mère d'Harold purent recevoir les lettres de deux fuyards même si un messager clandestin était envoyé dans la plus grande discrétion.

«-Maman, je…, dit Harold d'une voix tremblante tandis que sa mère posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

-Ma puce, dit Gueulfor tandis que sa nièce le regardait tristement, Ne fais pas ces yeux-là. Un avenir radieux s'ouvre devant toi.

-Je sais. Mais ce sera dur sans toi.

-Ecoute Astrid, je préfère te savoir loin de moi et en sécurité plutôt que près de moi et menacée. Et plus important que tout, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Même si pour ça, je ne peux plus te voir. Ah voilà enfin un beau sourire.

Maintenant, partez vite. Le crépuscule approche.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir. Soyez heureux.

Soyez prudents, mes petits, ajouta-t-il une fois que le jeune couple fût parti»

**.**

Alors que le crépuscule tombait, deux cavaliers traversaient la forêt. Ils étaient bien éloignés de la civilisation qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils en étaient même très loin. La nuit approchait. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à allumer leurs torches pour mieux se repérer dans la nuit. Mais pour ça, ils devraient sortir de la forêt. Sur la route où ils allaient se trouver, il n'y aurait ni ville, ni village avant un bon moment. Malgré tout, ils savaient qu'il serait plus prudent de voyager de nuit afin de ne pas être repérés si on s'était déjà lancés à leur recherche. Quand ils se trouvèrent enfin sur la route, la nuit était tombée. Harold et Astrid se décidèrent à allumer leurs torches. Ils continuèrent leurs chemins pendant un long moment. A l'aide de leurs lumières respectives, c'était facile de se repérer en pleine nuit quand la lune n'était pas pleine et que le ciel était sombre.

Au bout d'un long trajet, ils se trouvèrent dans une clairière. Celle-ci était à l'entrée d'une autre forêt. Les torches n'allaient pas tarder à s'éteindre et les chevaux étaient épuisés. Harold et Astrid descendirent de leurs chevaux et les laissèrent boire tout en prenant soin d'utiliser des cordes pour attacher leurs canons à des troncs. Puis ils s'assirent sur des rochers. Ils l'avaient fait. Enfin, ils étaient débarrassés de tout ce poids qu'ils avaient eu sur les épaules pendant trop longtemps. Ils allaient être heureux ensemble. Bien plus que soulagés, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras de toutes leurs forces. Ce fut Astrid qui céda. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harold. C'était un baiser à la fois tendre et plein de passion. Un baiser plein d'espoir et de joie. Les anciens soldats avaient l'impression d'être deux oiseaux s'envolant dans un pays de rêves merveilleux où rien ne pouvait les atteindre**3**.

«-CAPITAINE HAROLD!

AH!»

Ce cri, c'était le hurlement d'Ingfriõr. Quoi? Mais comment cela pouvait-t-il être possible? La Garde Grimborn n'avait quand même pas…Ni Harold, ni Astrid n'avait eu le temps de se poser des questions qu'Ingfriõr avait reçu un coup pour avoir averti l'ancien Capitaine de la présence de la Garde Grimborn non loin des amants. Il était tombé de son cheval et ne semblait plus du tout capable de bouger, ni de parler. Harold et Astrid s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre mais avaient à peine eût le temps de se relever que Viggo s'était jeté sur Harold tandis que des gardes s'étaient emparés d'Astrid.

«-C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise, dit Ryker avec délectation»

Astrid ne se laissa pas faire et se détacha de l'emprise des gardes. Elle sortit sa hache et désarma tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle allant jusqu'à blesser certains d'entre eux.

«-Comment osez-vous? dit-t-elle d'un ton empli de colère et de rancœur»

Elle se précipita vers Viggo et Harold. Celui-ci résistait à l'aide de son épée de feu. Mais même avec une épée normale, Viggo était à force égale avec Harold car il avait la même agilité que lui. Astrid ne savait pas quoi faire car, si elle tentait de s'en prendre à Viggo, elle risquait de toucher Harold. De plus, les soldats tentaient encore de s'emparer d'elle. Elle arrivait toujours bien à se défendre mais ils étaient très nombreux.

«-Quand je pense que je te faisais confiance. _«Je ne peux pas vous aider. Ce n'est pas à l'aide d'un intermédiaire qu'on montre à quelqu'un qui on est vraiment.»_ Mais en fait, ma première impression était la bonne. Tu n'es qu'un sale voleur!

-Je n'ai rien volé du tout! Astrid n'est pas une chose, Viggo.

-Comment tu as fait pour qu'elle tombe dans tes bras? Dis-le-moi.

-La ferme! J'en ai assez de toi et tes ordres. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa pomme et qui veut tout posséder et contrôler sans se soucier de ce que ressentent les autres et, surtout, tu n'es qu'un être abject!

-…

En effet. Et je vais t'en montrer la preuve.»

A cet instant précis, Viggo fit un geste en direction des soldats qui frappèrent l'ancien Lieutenant. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol en se massant le ventre gémissant de douleur.

«-Astrid! s'exclama Harold»

Voyant qu'il avait baissé sa garde, Viggo dirigea sa lame vers la jambe gauche du jeune homme et trancha celle-ci net. Privé de tout moyen de tenir debout et souffrant atrocement, Harold s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

«-Harold! s'exclama Astrid à son tour

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna Viggo à la jeune fille en pointant sa lame vers la gorge du jeune homme, En tout cas, si tu tiens à son existence. Et surtout, si tu tiens à ne pas perdre davantage.

-Viggo?

-De quoi parles-tu? demanda Astrid inquiète

-Ryker.»

A ces mots, le frère de Viggo sortit quelque chose d'un sac et le jeta brutalement sur le sac. En réalisant ce qu'était le contenu de ce dernier, Astrid poussa un cri de terreur.

«-Non! Non! Non! Non! Non! Non!

-Oh mes dieux! s'exclama Harold, Non!»

La tête de Gueulfor avait roulé sur le sol tel un ballon lancé par des battes de knattleikr**4**. Des traces de sang séché étaient encore visibles en-dessous de son cou. Sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts ne semblaient rien exprimer sur son visage devenu pâle et vide d'émotion.

«-Salopard! rugit Astrid

-Assassin! hurla Harold

-Allons, allons, ne me blâmez pas. Blâmez-le plutôt lui. Et surtout Harold, blâme ta mère.

-Quoi?!

-Elle a été tellement indiscrète. Venir parler à Gueulfor de l'avancée de leur aide dans les préparatifs fuite à la forgerie. Le jour même où je devais venir faire forger mon épée. Quelle idiote! Il m'a suffi de tout écouter sans me faire remarquer. Ah, quand j'ai su tout ce que tu avais fait dans mon dos, que tu avais menti alors que tu prétendais m'aider, j'ai été tellement en colère. Je voulais t'éliminer, t'infliger les pires douleurs possibles. Quant à toi, Astrid, je ne rêvais que de te montrer ce qui arrivait quand on osait me résister.

Mais je savais que tout ça ne me mènerait nulle part puisque quoique j'aurais pu faire, Astrid ne m'aurait jamais cédé. Alors, j'ai planifié ma vengeance d'une autre façon. Je vous ai laissé finir vos préparatifs tout en vous faisant surveiller. Je savais que la Garde m'obéirait si je les payais ou que je les menaçais. Après tout, j'ai certaines relations en dehors de Grimborn qui pouvaient se montrer convaincantes en cas de refus. Et maintenant, regardez cet imbécile d'Ingfriõr. Il ne supportait pas de vous trahir et à cause de ses remords inutiles, il ne passera sans doute pas la nuit.

-Oh mes…Viggo, tu es inhumain! dit Astrid épouvantée

-Espèce de…

-Où en étais-je? Ah oui, ta mère. Je ne lui ai pas réservé un sort aussi sanglant. Après tout, c'est grâce à sa collaboration que j'ai su ta traîtrise. Néanmoins, celle-ci étant involontaire et cette femme prête à me trahir, je l'ai quand même puni.

-Quoi?!

-Je l'ai exilé. Elle sera condamnée à vivre isolée dans un château de pierre pratiquement dissimulé dans un mont enneigé.

-Espèce de…

-Tais-toi! Nous n'en avons pas encore pas fini. Ryker, attache Astrid et emmène l'un des chevaux que tu vois à Grimborn. Maintenant, l'un d'entre eux n'aura plus besoin de cavalier.

-Hahahahaha!

Et je fais quoi du crétin?

-Hum…Emmène-le à Grimborn. Nous verrons ce que nous ferons de lui s'il survit.»

Lorsque tous les soldats furent partis avec la monture de l'ancien Capitaine, Viggo regarda Harold dans les yeux. Il jubilait avec délectation.

«-Tu vois? Je t'avais dit de ne pas résister à mon autorité. Si tu avais été docile, tu ne serais pas dans un tel état.»

Puis, il se tourna vers Astrid.

«-Tu sais que je peux avoir n'importe quoi. J'aurais pu t'offrir tout ce que tu désirais. Il aurait suffi que tu me demandes n'importe quoi et je te l'aurais offert. Alors, pourquoi lui?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on m'offre quoi que ce soit. Je veux qu'on me montre ce qu'on ressent pour moi de manière vraiment sincère. Toi, Viggo, tu n'es qu'un monstre sadique! Et je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question.

-Hum. Sacré caractère. Tu me résistes encore et encore. Tu n'arrêteras jamais.

-Ne la touche pas! hurla Harold

-Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de profaner son corps. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'intention d'employer la force.

-Quoi?!

-A quoi cela me servirait? J'ai bien compris que tu ne feras que me repousser, Astrid. Même je tuais Harold tu l'aimerais encore et tu me verserais encore ton venin. Et si je vous tuais tous les deux, ce serait comme une façon de vous réunir pour toujours. Je ne veux pas de cela! C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé une autre solution.

Maintenant, regardez bien de quelle façon ceux qui me défient subissent ma vengeance.»

A ces mots, Viggo sortit un objet de ses vêtements. Il semblait à la fois enthousiaste et calme. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon du tout. Harold et Astrid étaient terrifiés. Que pouvait bien mijoter cet être froid et capable de tout? Et surtout, qu'avait-t-il prévu de si malsain au point de ne pas vouloir leurs morts?

«-Harold, tu disais ne pas avoir peur de ceci, n'est-ce pas? Et bien maintenant, tu le dois puisque ce ne sera pas que toi qui subira les conséquences de ses effets mais également Astrid.»

Ce que Viggo tenait entre ses mains n'était nulle autre que son joyau astral. Celui qu'Harold, bien qu'il savait magique, ne craignait pas car il n'ignorait pas que s'il refusait de se soumettre à la manière de faire de Viggo, celui-ci n'oserait pas s'en servir contre lui car il admirait trop son potentiel de soldat. Mais là, Harold avait peur. Certes, on pouvait l'insulter, l'humilier, l'enfermer dans les pires conditions, le traîner dans la boue, même le torturer mais l'idée même de faire du mal à l'amour de sa vie lui était insupportable. Et elle était, sans le moindre doute, sur le point d'arriver.

«-Non! Viggo, fais de moi ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de mal à Astrid.

-Oh, maintenant, tu me supplies. Peut-être que je me trompais. Tu dois vraiment aimer Astrid pour te rabaisser à ce point. Ceci dit, tes sentiments ne justifient pas le fait que tu as tout fait pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Arrête de parler comme ça, Viggo. Jamais je n'ai été proche de toi. Même la personne la moins censée du monde ne pourrait pas t'aimer.

-Suppliez-moi ou raillez-moi autant que vous voudrez, ça ne vous mènera nulle part.

Ah! Enfin le moment que j'attendais. Mes amis, faites donc la connaissance de l'aube astronomique.»

Viggo avait raison. Le ciel n'était plus totalement noir. Cependant, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Seul un minuscule rayon de soleil était à peine visible à l'horizon. Pourquoi Viggo demandait-t-il à Harold et Astrid de regarder dans cette direction? Ils ne comprenaient pas. Le terrible Seigneur plaça son joyau astral vers l'horizon de manière étrange. On aurait dit qu'il faisait en sorte de le placer de sorte à qu'il touche la fine lumière du soleil tout en étant placé devant le ciel encore marqué par la nuit. Soudain, une chose incroyable se produisit. Harold fut frappé par une immense lumière sombre tandis qu'Astrid fut touchée par un voile lumineux si éblouissant qu'elle fut contrainte de fermer les yeux pensant que cette chose la rendrait aveugle.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que la magie infligée par Viggo avait grandement diminué leurs forces. Ils se sentaient tellement faibles qu'ils avaient du mal à bouger. Harold, déjà affaibli par son nouveau handicap, serait incapable de faire quoique ce fût si Astrid ne pouvait pas l'aider. Viggo semblait avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à faire car il se retourna. Il alla vers Astrid. Cette dernière eût très peur. Harold, se sentant impuissant, était entre la rage et la terreur de ne pouvoir aider son amour. Mais contre toute attente, Viggo détacha Astrid à l'aide de son épée. Le premier réflexe de cette dernière fut de se diriger vers son amant. Trop affaiblie, elle ne put que ramper vers Harold sans être capable de l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras. Tous deux faibles, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre sans se lâcher usant les forces qui semblaient leur rester chacun ne voulant pas abandonner même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ou elle ferait.

«-Vous faites bien de profiter d'une si belle étreinte. C'est votre dernière.

-Comment?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Tout d'abord, sachez que vous retrouverez vos forces en temps voulu. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas vos morts. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais vous laisser vivre comme vous le désirez. Voici ma vengeance. Regarde attentivement le soleil qui s'élève dans le ciel, Astrid. Ce sera le dernier que tu verras.

-…

-Quant à toi, Harold, ce soir sera la dernière nuit que tu vivras.

-…

-Tu vois? Il fallait que tu aies peur de ce joyau astral. Il vous a fait subir les conséquences de votre obstination à me résister. Il m'a permis de vous envoyer des lumières venant du jour et de la nuit quand ceux-ci sont entrecroisés par un ciel incertain. Lumières qui m'ont permit d'exercer mon souhait.

-Quel souhait? demanda Astrid

-Oh, tout simplement ceci, Astrid; demain, à l'aube, tu te transformeras en dragonne bleue.

-Oh!

-Et tu ne reprendras ta forme humaine qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Quant à toi, Harold; demain, au crépuscule, tu te transformeras en dragon noir. Et tu ne reprendras ta forme humaine qu'au lever du jour.

Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas?

-Non!

-C'est impossible!

-Oh si, ça l'est. Et ce sera comme ça pendant le reste de vos existences. A chaque lever et à chaque coucher de soleil.

-Ordure!

-Viggo, je vais…

-Me tuer? Comme si tu étais de le faire. Tu ne peux même pas tenir sur tes pieds. Enfin, sur ton pied.

Oh Astrid, ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai tout fait pour être un homme raisonnable et te faire comprendre que j'étais fait pour toi. Tu n'en serais pas là où tu en es si tu ne m'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais maintenant, je vais le dire: puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. Ce qui vient de se passer ne pourra rien y changer.

-Viggo, tu n'es qu'un…

-Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai, Harold. Mais je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop doux. Après tout, vous serez…toujours ensemble, non?

-Salopard!

-Je vais te tuer!

-Je ne crois pas. En ce qui me concerne, j'en ai fini avec vous. J'ai décidé de votre sort. Maintenant, je dois me consacrer à d'autres affaires. Adieu, traîtres.»

Sur ces mots, Viggo partit sur sa monture abandonnant les amants à leur sort. Amants n'étant plus que deux âmes égarées condamnées à errer à jamais dans le monde à la fois ensemble et bientôt éloignés et qui, sur l'instant, n'avaient plus rien à faire d'autre que de profiter de leur dernier vrai moment ensemble sans en être capable.

_Ca va? Pas facile d'écrire un récit où les méchants gagnent à la fin:'-( Mais bon, c'est qu'un chapitre, on verra bien comment les choses évoluent après. En tout cas, je vais mettre un certain temps avant d'écrire le prochain, alors faudra être patient. A la prochaine _

**1**_Dérivé de l'expression «Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé» signifiant, en gros, «Je n'aime pas trop «ça»» le «ça» étant quelque chose qu'on a mentionné ou désigné avant de dire l'expression. J'ai inventé ce dérivé moi-même._

**2**_Dieu du sommeil dans la mythologie nordique. Toutefois, certains disent que c'est le dieu de la mort. J'avoue être, encore une fois, m'être inspirée d'une expression existante étant «Tomber dans les bras de Morphée» signifiant s'endormir profondément. En effet, Morphée est le dieu du sommeil dans la mythologie grecque. _

**3**_Ok j'avoue, cette phrase est peut-être trop niaise. EDIT: En plus, maintenant que j'y pense, en commençant la phrase par les mots «Les anciens soldats», sortie de son contexte, ça sonne très yaoi^^_

**4**_Jeu de ballon viking_


	6. Reptiles et humains

_Salut, salut. Je poste ce chapitre avant de partir pour quelques jours. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus alors je dis bonne lecture et à une prochaine fois_

**Chapitre 5:Reptiles et humains**

«-Non. Non, tout ça ne peut pas être vrai.

-Je voudrais bien que ce ne soit pas le cas mais ça l'est. Et tu as vu les conséquences de tout ça. Pendant le jour, Astrid est la magnifique dragonne bleue que tu m'as apportée. Et pendant la nuit…»

Un son puissant se fit entendre. Il venait de loin mais il ressemblait à un cri si désespéré que celui ou celle qui le poussait ne se retenait pas de montrer et d'exprimer sa douleur peu importe si on ne le ou ne la voyait pas. Son qui ne laissa pas Mérida indifférente.

«-Le cri du dragon noir!

-Ce que tu appelles le cri du dragon noir n'est autre que le cri d'Harold prenant cette forme reptilienne pendant la nuit dès qu'Astrid reprend sa forme humaine. Forme qu'elle perd l'aube venue pour prendre celle de la dragonne bleue dès qu'Harold redevient lui-même un humain. Et dès qu'ils deviennent des dragons, chacun n'a pas le moindre souvenir de la vie humaine de l'autre une fois que l'un est humain et l'autre animal. Oh! Pauvres amants! Jamais leurs corps ne s'entremêlent. Ils ne vivent plus que dans l'attente angoissante d'un très court instant entre le lever du soleil et son coucher où…où ils espèrent pouvoir se toucher; sans y parvenir.

-…

Alors, ça veut dire…qu'ils…qu'ils sont en même temps…toujours ensemble et éternellement séparés?

-A chaque fois que le soleil se lèvera et se couchera. A chaque fois qu'il y aura le jour et la nuit. Et ça sera comme ça aussi longtemps que dureront leurs vies.

-Oh mon dieu!

-Et tout ça à cause d'une mère incompétente en laquelle l'un des deux amants avait confiance. Elle a été tellement stupide que l'amante de son fils a perdu le seul parent qui lui restait et qu'aujourd'hui, son fils vit un enfer sans fin.

Cette mère, tu l'as sous tes yeux.»

Mérida avait déjà eu du mal à croire les paroles de Valka mais là, elle ne pouvait carrément pas en croire ses oreilles. Alors, Harold l'avait envoyé chez sa mère? En l'appelant uniquement par son prénom sans la désigner comme telle? Il devait être tellement en colère pour…Oh! Elle avait apprit beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup, il allait lui falloir un certain temps pour gérer le tout. Les deux dragons et les deux humains qu'elle avaient croisé ne faisaient qu'un, ou plutôt deux dans le cas où elle se trouvait. Et la femme qu'elle avait devant elle n'était autre que la mère de l'un d'entre eux qui avait accidentellement trahi les deux personnes maudites qui se trouvaient sous les formes que Mérida avait vues à cause de cela. Tout ces mystères résolus. Enfin des réponses. Mais elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

«-Je voulais protéger mon fils de cet homme monstrueux mais au final, mon incompétence a permis à ce chien de faire le malheur de mon enfant. Tu as été mêlée à une histoire tragique, Mérida. Et je crains bien que tu sois condamnée à en faire partie à jamais.

-Ne soyez pas triste pour moi, Valka. Pensez plutôt à Ha…à votre fils. Moi, avant d'être mêlée à tout ça, j'étais enfermée dans les geôles de Grimborn probablement condamnée à être pendue alors que je ne faisais que tenter de vivre après avoir été privée de tout. Et j'y ai même subis des horreurs dont je ne veux pas parler. Je savais qu'Harold et moi avions des intérêts communs même si je connaissais pas tout à fait les siens jusqu'ici. Alors, même sans savoir cela, nous nous serions alliés. Cependant, maintenant que je sais que d'autres personnes sont impliquées dans tout ceci, je ferai en sorte de ne pas oublier les sentiments des autres malgré mes intérêts personnels.»

**I**

Le sommeil de Viggo était très agité. Comme s'il était tourmenté par une mystérieuse créature aux intentions peu bienveillantes à son égard.

«-Non! Non! répétait-t-il sans cesse»

Il la voyait. La chose prête à lui sauter dessus. Une forme menaçante à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper. Mais s'il la voyait, il ne parvenait pas distinguait ce qu'elle était. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait. Pourquoi venait-t-elle le tourmenter?

Quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement les portes de la chambre du Souverain Grimborn. Les coups furent si forts qu'ils réveillèrent ce dernier. Encore dans un demi-sommeil, ce réveil brutal perturba Viggo qui sursauta. Néanmoins, il parvint à distinguer qui venait de le réveiller avec ce grand manque de douceur.

«-Navré d'interrompre ton sommeil peu réparateur, cher frère, mais Drago vient d'arriver, dit Ryker, Et…il a emmené Dagur avec lui.»

Il était là. L'homme à la silhouette massive et imposante vêtue d'une immense peau de dragon. Il entra et sourit à Viggo. Celui-ci devint plus calme en voyant l'homme lui sourire. Il ne prêta pas attention à Dagur qui avait un appétit très prononcé pour le sang et ses pensées dangereusement instables. Si Drago aussi était fou, contrairement à Dagur, il savait réfléchir. Ce n'était que dans des moments de jouissance une fois qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait qu'il laissait sa folie meurtrière éclater. Raison pour laquelle Viggo n'avait fait appel qu'à lui. Alors, le voir accompagné de Dagur lui fit pincer les lèvres. Néanmoins, il resta heureux de voir Drago et, ayant trop envie de lui parler de ce qu'il avait en tête et sachant que Drago avait déjà probablement envie de savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait venir, décida de sortir du lit bien avant l'aube et de tout lui expliquer.

**.**

«-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir fait faire des kilomètres, Viggo. Je sais que tu comptes sur mes talents de Chasseur de Dragons mais il faut quand même que tu me donnes des indications précises pour que je sache quoi faire pour toi.

-Il y a une dragonne bleue. Une magnifique dragonne bleue. Elle ne se déplace que le jour. Elle est toujours accompagnée d'un jeune homme au corps fin, aux courts cheveux marrons et aux yeux verts. Il s'appelle Harold Haddock. Si tu le trouves, tue-le. Mais ne fais surtout pas de mal à la dragonne bleue. Contente-toi de la capturer de la ramener ici. Si tu la tues ou si elle n'est même que blessée, je ferai tout pour te faire retrouver et exécuter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Ouh. Hinhinhinhinhin! ria Dagur d'une manière malaisante et effrayante, Les gens comme vous m'ont toujours plu Seigneur Viggo. Qu'est-ce qui sera le plus excitant? La chasse au dragon ou l'exécution?

-Dagur, la mission est aussi valable pour toi. Et si vous échouez tous les deux, tu n'assisteras pas au spectacle, tu en feras également partie.

-…

-Il y a un autre dragon. Un dragon noir. Il ne se déplace que la nuit. Il est toujours accompagné d'une femme. Une femme aux cheveux d'or, aux yeux bleus splendides. Merveilleusement belle. Elle s'appelle Astrid Hofferson. Trouve-la et tu trouveras le dragon noir. Tue-le et ramène sa peau. Mais ne tue pas cette femme. Ne lui fais aucun mal. Contente-toi de la ramener ici sans même la blesser. Ou alors, tu seras…

-…exécuté. Oui, j'ai compris.

-Hihihihihihihi! C'est tellement excitant.

-Pourquoi as-tu emmené ce dérangé avec toi? Cela pourrait compromettre dangereusement cette mission.

-Son caractère sera utile pour dénicher ce que tu cherches. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je le connais bien. Je saurais le surveiller afin qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ingérable pour beaucoup qu'il l'est pour moi.

-Je vois. Ah, avant que je n'oublie. Avant que mon cher frère ne revienne d'une mission qu'il a lamentablement échoué, il m'a signalé ceci: que ce soit Harold Haddock ou Astrid Hofferson, vous trouverez sûrement avec l'un ou l'autre une jeune fille rousse travestie. Elle s'appelle Mérida Dunbroch. Faites-en ce que vous voulez.

-Ce qu'on veut, ce qu'on veut. Oui. Hihihihihi!

-La ferme Dagur!»

**I**

Mérida regardait Astrid dormir. Sa blessure semblait presque guérie. Cela la rassura. Le lendemain, elle pourrait à nouveau…Elle s'était réveillée. Elle vit Mérida. Elle voulut se relever légèrement pour lui parler mais…

«-Non Astrid. Ta blessure pourrait se rouvrir.»

Elle l'écouta et se contenta de tourner la tête de son interlocutrice. Même dans une position allongée, elle voulait lui parler.

«-Et si tu me disais comment tu t'appelles?

-Mérida Dunbroch.

-Tu voyages avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Il m'a accordé sa confiance pour vous emmener jusqu'ici afin que vous puissiez être soignée et vivre.

-Il a eu raison.

D'où viens-tu?

-De nulle part. Je ne suis qu'une orpheline et une voleuse.

-Les deux ne peuvent pas être associés ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Si tu es orpheline, tu ne voles pas, tu survis puisque tu n'as pas de famille pour t'aider.

-…

Autrefois, j'en avais une. Une mère. Elle s'appelait Elinor. Elle a travaillé sans arrêt après que mon père Fergus soit parti avec une bonne partie de notre argent. Nous n'étions déjà pas riches car nous étions des fermiers.

Elle a finit par mourir d'épuisement.

-Je sais ce que c'est: d'être orpheline et d'être seule. Je le suis depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne le seras plus maintenant. Tant que je le pourrai, je serai là. Pour vous deux. Je me le suis déjà juré.»

Sur ces mots, Mérida laissa Astrid se reposer tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

**.**

Valka s'occupait d'Angus. Mérida ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. La femme se débrouillait bien avec la monture de la jeune fille. Cela la fit sourire.

«-Après le long chemin qu'il a fait, il méritait d'être chouchouté. Vous êtes très gentille.

-Ne me remercies pas. C'est normal après la longue route que vous avez faite tous les deux.

Tu as l'air triste.

-Valka. On ne peut…vraiment pas faire quelque chose pour eux?

-…

Depuis deux ans, j'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour comprendre comment marchait la malédiction. Le seul moyen, c'est d'affronter Viggo.

-Harold a déjà l'intention d'affronter Viggo et de le tuer.

-Il ne doit surtout pas faire ça. S'il tue Viggo, la malédiction ne pourra jamais être brisée.

-C'est quoi ce bruit?

-Oh! Des soldats. En bas du château.

-Oh non! Ils viennent sûrement de Grimborn. Ils ont dû suivre les traces d'Angus. Cachez-le ou ils comprendront que nous sommes ici.

-Emmène Astrid avec toi. Ils doivent en avoir après elle aussi bien qu'après toi. Viggo sait sûrement qu'elle est avec toi depuis que tu voyages avec Harold. Je vais les occuper.

-D'accord.»

**.**

«-Astrid! Astrid, réveille-toi!

-Hum! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ne dis rien. Viens.»

**.**

«-Ouvre la porte, femme! Au nom du Seigneur Grimborn!

-Partez d'ici! Ici, on n'ouvre pas à ceux qui ne nous respectent pas.

-Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir la porte sale chienne! C'est le Seigneur Grimborn qui te le demande.

-Je connais bien le Seigneur Grimborn. Et s'il m'insulte, je n'ai aucune raison de laisser entrer ses toutous.

-Chargez!

-Bon, faites comme vous voulez. Le pont peut être un bon passage.»

Avant que Valka n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, les gardes avaient couru sur l'un des ponts du château et celui-ci s'était écroulé entrainant avec lui plusieurs hommes hurlant lors de leur chute.

«-Oh désolée, je me suis trompée. Je suis une guérisseuse, pas une architecte.»

Malgré son «avertissement avorté», certains gardes avaient réussi à s'accrocher aux parois et ne tarderaient sûrement pas à entrer par d'autres côtés du château. Valka n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. L'un des deux marchait déjà vers les deux portes.

«-C'est par là, continuez tout droit. Et surtout…»

Valka avait compté sur Mérida pour emmené Astrid plus loin. De plus elle en avait retenu certains grâce à un habile piège. Une autre chose qu'elle savait était que les gardes de Grimborn étaient très superstitieux. Il ne restait donc plus que laisser les choses aller. Ou plutôt tomber. En effet, comme Valka l'avait prévu, le garde avait choisi la porte droite et fit, comme ses camarades précédents une longue chute vers le vide ou plutôt le puits sans fond qui se trouvait derrière l'ouverture.

«-AAAAHHHH!

-Ne vous fiez au fait qu'on dit qu'allez à gauche porte malheur, ricana Valka»

Malheureusement, elle n'eût pas le temps de rire bien longtemps car plusieurs gardes la frappèrent afin de passer et y parvinrent. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, le sort de Mérida et Astrid était incertain.

**.**

Mérida et Astrid ne savaient pas où aller. Jusque-là, elles n »avaient pas croisé de gardes mais cela ne tarderait sans doute pas. Et même trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme rousse.

«-Oh non! Par-là, Astrid.»

Il n'était pas évident pour la belle blonde de se déplacer. Privée de ses forces à cause de sa blessure, Astrid peinait à suivre Mérida qui était obligée de lui tenir la main.

«-Arrêtez!

-Demi-tour! Vite!»

Elles avaient été repérées. Elles n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Il fallait aller encore plus vite qu'il y avait quelques instants.

**.**

«-Ah! Ma tête!

Mérida! Astrid!»

Valka avait enfin reprit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle avait prit conscience de la situation, elle s'empara de son épée qu'elle avait caché derrière un rocher et se mit à courir. Mais des gardes lui barrèrent le passage.

«-Ôte-toi de notre chemin, chienne!

-Oh non, c'est vous qui allez partir. Vous êtes chez moi ici. YAAAHH!»

**.**

Mérida et Astrid allaient bientôt devoir monter vers la tour. La tour. Elles n'auraient plus d'autre issue. Elles se feraient prendre. Mérida. Harold avait confiance en elle et…

«-J'ai une idée, dit Astrid

-Laquelle?

-Quand on arrivera en haut, tu dois faire en sorte d'enfermer les gardes jusqu'au lever du soleil. On ne pourra fuir qu'à ce moment-là.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi on pourrait s'enfuir qu'au lever du so…Ah oui. Ca va être très dur.»

Quand elles étaient près du sommet, des gardes étaient toujours après elles. L'un d'entre eux alla même jusqu'à agripper le pied de Mérida.

«-Ah! Lâche-moi toi! Mais tu vas me lâcher oui? Ah, voilà pour toi!»

Elle lui mit un immense un coup de pied qui lui fit faire une roulade dans l'escalier de la tour vers lequel les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient dirigées. Ce qui surprit et effraya ses camarades en même temps mais ils firent tout pour ne pas le montrer.

«-Monte! Vite!

-On y est.

-Assieds-toi. Je vais verrouiller la porte.»

A l'aide d'une barre de fer, elle parvint à enfermer les gardes. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne trouvent pas de solution pour ouvrir avant le lever du jour. Cela serait long mais ça leur permettrait de se reposer. Du moins, pour le moment.

«-J'espère que Valka va bien, dit Astrid

-Moi aussi.»

Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps. Assises sans avoir rien à faire d'autre qu'agir le moment venu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les gardes ne pensèrent pas à une idée pour déverrouiller la porte avant l'aube. Et cela sembla être le cas pendant un certain temps.

«-Ils étaient plus intelligents que ça quand j'étais Lieutenant, dit Astrid, Je suis déçue de voir que le niveau a baissé.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Mérida, Ryker est Capitaine maintenant.

-Il a pris la place d'Harold? Oh, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, dit Mérida

-Attends, comment sais-tu que…Oh mes dieux! Tu as été prisonnière à Grimborn.

-…

-Et tu as réussi à t'échapper? Comment? Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'échapper de la Prison Grimborn. Enfin…

-Peut-être l'envie de ne pas être pendue juste parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de voler pour manger. Ou la volonté de survivre. Mais…je crois que…c'était…surtout…surtout…Surtout le fait de m'être jurée de ne plus jamais être entre les mains de Ryker!

-Oh! Il…Il ne t'a quand même pas…

-Si!

-Le sal…

-S'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne peux dire que ça: Harold sait.

-Je vois.

Il va nous ramener à Grimborn, c'est ça?»

Mérida se contenta de baisser les yeux. Astrid se tourna vers elle l'air compatissant.

«-Ne te sens pas coupable. Vos intérêts communs vous poussent à le faire. Et tu as tellement souffert que tu mérites justice. Mais Harold…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable.

Oh!»

Des haches et des épées! Les gardes commençaient à casser la trappe. Encore un peu et ils parviendraient à passer. Mais il était encore trop tôt.

«-Vite, prenons des briques. Ca les retardera, proposa Mérida»

La chose était dure. Peut-être même vaine. Les armes des gardes n'étaient bloquées que temporairement. C'était d'ailleurs un très court laps de temps. Il était difficile de ne pas se prendre des coups de lames ou de haches dans la paume de la main. Au bout d'un moment, la lame d'une épée toucha si brutalement la main de Mérida que cela fit bousculer Astrid qui glissa et menaça de tomber dans le vide en hurlant. Elle parvint à la rattraper de justesse.

«-Hisse-toi Astrid! Hisse-toi!»

La jeune femme blonde tentait de faire ce que Mérida lui disait mais sa blessure freinait ses mouvements.

«-Oh!»

Manquant de force, Mérida finit par lâcher l'une des mains d'Astrid. Celle-ci tenta de la remonter mais n'y arriva pas. Pire, elle sentit l'autre glisser et se mit à gémir.

«-Oh non! s'exclama-t-elle»

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mérida finit par lâcher la deuxième main d'Astrid.

«-Non! hurla-t-elle tandis qu'Astrid poussa un hurlement»

Elle allait faire une chute fatale que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Mérida. Elle avait échoué. Harold avait eu confiance en elle et elle avait échoué. Comment pouvait-t-elle…Le soleil! L'aube! Elle était en train de se lever. Mais alors…Le hurlement d'Astrid ressemblait, à cet instant, à un cri de rapace. Son corps et son visage avaient bleui. Ses pieds et ses jambes grossirent, ses cheveux et ses bras disparurent tout comme son nez. Ses yeux se transformèrent. Des cornes poussèrent sur son corps. Et surtout…des ailes poussèrent dans son dos. Elle ne tombait plus. Elle volait. Le jour! Il avait fait apparaître la dragonne bleue et sauvé la vie de la jeune femme. Mérida, soulagée, se mit à sourire et pousser un cri de joie.

Mais elle revint vite à la réalité. Les soldats étaient toujours en train d'enfoncer la trappe. Elle regarda la dragonne bleue qui lui fit signe. Elle hocha la tête et se mit au bord de la tête tandis que le beau reptile se rapprocha d'elle. Mérida sauta et la dragonne bleue l'attrapa littéralement au vol.

Les soldats étaient enfin parvenus en haut de la tour.

«-Où sont-t-elles passées?

-Je ne les vois pas. Elles ont dû réussir à s'enfuir.

-Mais c'est impossible! Elles n'ont quand même pas pu s'envoler.

Oh!

-La dragonne bleue!

-Elle nous envoie des épines!

-Et l'une des filles est dessus.

-Mais où est l'autre?

-On s'en occupera plus tard. Attrapons déjà la première.

ARG!»

Le garde qui venait de tomber avait reçu une flèche dans le dos. Elle lui avait été envoyé par un homme se trouvait à quelques mètres. Un homme aux courts cheveux bruns marrons. Il portait un arc. Cela suffit pour effrayer les autres gardes qui s'enfuirent aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle vit Harold, Astrid fit signe à la dragonne bleue d'aller se poser. Ce ne fut pas très évident car c'était la première fois qu'elle volait. Toutes deux allèrent vers le jeune homme. Mérida n'était pas souriante. Mais s'il voyait qu'elle semblait contrariée, Harold ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle le giflât.

«-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se massait la joue

-Aïe! Alors tu sais. Honnêtement, est-ce que tu m'aurais cru?

-Peut-être pas au début. Mais après vous avoir vu en reptiles géants tous les deux en vous ayant écouté raconté cette histoire avant, je pense que oui. Et puis, j'aurais compris pourquoi vous m'avez demandé votre aide. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de justifier celle-ci par le fait que nous avions des intérêts communs.»

Lorsque Mérida eu finit sa tirade, la dragonne bleue donna un coup de queue à Harold en râlant.

«-Aïe! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre toutes les deux?»

Harold vit la dragonne bleue le fixer d'un air sévère tandis que Mérida croisait les bras en le regardant avec la même expression. Comprenant ce qu'il avait à faire, Harold prit une inspiration.

«-Bon. Je suis désolé, Mérida. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité depuis le début. Tu aurais compris mon comportement et je n'avais pas à justifier ce que je voulais faire en disant que nous avions des intérêts communs. Mais surtout, je n'avais pas le droit de t'impliquer là-dedans contre ta volonté. J'ai été égoïste et si tu veux partir maintenant, tu en as tout à fait le droit.

-Au début, j'aurais sans doute voulu faire cavalière seule. Mais ça fait maintenant un bon moment que je ne veux pas laisser Ryker impuni. Et…entretemps, je me suis fait une amie que je veux aider. Mais dites-vous ceci: si je retourne à Grimborn, ce n'est pas du tout pour vous, c'est à la fois pour moi et pour elle

-…

Vous devez bien vous entendre toutes les deux.

-En effet.»

Ils entendirent des pas. Valka venait d'arriver. Elle avait du sang sur son visage et sur son épée. Ca avait dû être une belle boucherie de son côté. En la voyant, Harold pinça les lèvres.

«-Je vais vous laisser avec votre famille, dragon noir.»

Ça n'allait sans doute pas être de joyeuses retrouvailles familiales. Néanmoins, Mérida ne partit pas tout à fait. Elle avait de la compassion pour la mère. Aussi voulut-t-elle observer la conversation afin de savoir si les liens entre eux pouvaient, non pas se rétablir, mais devenir acceptables. Cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à rendre les choses moins tendues dans le futur voyage dans lequel le groupe allait se lancer.

«-Je me suis demandé si tu étais morte. J'avais peur que Mérida soit venue jusqu'ici pour rien et qu'il n'y ait plus eu d'espoir pour Astrid. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai souvent eu envie de te tuer de mes propres mains. Mais je te suis très reconnaissant d'avoir accompli ça.»

Il caressa la tête de la dragonne bleue. Valka vit qu'il avait eu très peur qu'elle mourût. Même séparé d'Astrid à jamais, il voulait continuer à vivre à ses côtés. Son amour pour elle était plus qu'immense. Il fallait que Valka lui dît la potentielle solution pour rompre la malédiction. C'était leur unique chance.

«-C'est moi qui devrait vous être reconnaissant. Grâce à votre venue ici, je peux me racheter et vous sauver toi et Astrid parce que j'ai compris comment fonctionnent les joyaux astraux. Ce savoir permettra de briser la malédiction.

-Attention à ce que tu dis! Tu nous a trahi autrefois.

-Depuis que j'ai commis ces monstrueuses erreurs, je voulais tout faire pour les réparer. Alors, je me suis fourni mon propre joyau astral.

-Quoi?!

Enlève cette horreur de ma vue!

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est nécessaire.

J'ai appris que dans trois jours, Viggo allait réunir ses alliés haut-placés des alentours de Grimborn afin de faire une cérémonie en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de son règne. Son joyau astral sera au centre de la cérémonie. Si on fait en sorte que le mien et le sien soient unis ensemble, on pourra faire en sorte que toi et Astrid soyez à nouveau touchés par ces lumières qui vous ont maudites. Il faudra à ce moment-là que vous soyez sous vos formes humaines. Et après ça, la malédiction sera rompue, brisée à jamais. Vous pourrez être libres!

-Ca marcherait si on était sous nos formes humaines. Mais ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver.

-Tant qu'il y a le jour et la nuit, c'est vrai. Mais Harold, pour faire ça, il faut mettre les deux joyaux astraux face à face. A ce moment-là, nous nous retrouverons dans un jour sans nuit et une nuit sans jour. C'est à ce moment-là que vous serez sous vos formes humaines. Mais n'oublie pas ceci, pour que le procédé marche, il faut que les deux possesseurs des joyaux astraux soient vivants. Alors, tu ne dois surtout pas tuer Viggo comme tu l'envisages. Ou alors toi et Astrid serez perdus à jamais.

-Nous le sommes déjà.

-Oh! Harold, tu dois me croire. C'est votre seule chance. Fais-moi confiance.

-Autrefois, je t'ai fait confiance. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de ça, je vis un éternel cauchemar.»

Angus vint vers Mérida en poussant un léger hennissement. Mérida prit rapidement les rennes de sa monture avant de se faire remarquer.

«-Allez Angus, je sais que je t'ai laissé longtemps, mais je suis enfin venue de te chercher, non? Je crois que mon cheval a envie de partir, Harold.

-C'est aussi mon cas.

-Oh avant de partir avec la Femme de Fer, juste une chose: elle m'a demandé si mon arrivée signifiait que je pouvais vous aider à être de nouveau ensemble pour de bon. Elle doit sûrement avoir confiance en vous pour demander ça.

-La Femme de Fer?

-…

Laissez-moi juste le temps de bien préparer Angus. Il n'aime pas voyager avec des sabots trop sales.

-Haha! D'accord.

La Femme de Fer. Héhé!»

«-Valka! Valka! Je vais partir avec Harold. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie que vous veniez avec nous mais rien ne vous empêche de nous suivre de loin. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner de l'argent afin que vous vous trouviez un cheval.

-C'est gentil à toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Regarde.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Je te présente Jumper. C'est un cheval reptilien. Ils sont très rares mais ils ont des capacités extraordinaires. Ils peuvent porter des charges très lourdes, peuvent passer facilement inaperçus et ont une très grande durée de vie. Voici ma charrette. J'y ai mis tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Un joli équipement de guérisseuse et de guerrière.

-Sans oublier les provisions et les vêtements toutes saisons. Les routes vont être très variées sur le chemin.

-Je n'en doute pas. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

Je me demande si je devrais encore m'étonner de voir des bizarreries.»

**.**

«-Et si votre mère avait raison? Si la magie des joyaux astraux pouvait marcher et que vous et Astrid pouviez vous trouver ensemble devant Viggo? Vous en homme et elle en femme?

-Ne m'en parle plus jamais. C'est compris?»

**I**

«-Oh! Ca fait un boucan là-haut. Ca va pas tarder à tomber. Vaut mieux qu'on trouve un abri avant d'être trempés.

-Toi, Angus et Astrid, vous allez en trouver un. Moi, je reste ici.

-En pleine forêt?

-Même dans la lumière la plus sombre, je peux reconnaître le jour qui s'assombrit peu avant le coucher du soleil.

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

-Oh!

-La Femme de Fer aura besoin de ta compagnie pendant que le dragon noir devra rester dans un endroit où il ne fera peur à personne.»

A ces mots, Harold fit signe à la dragonne bleue de se poser sur le sol et de rester près de Mérida à qui elle donna les affaires d'Astrid. Le reptile bleu frotta son visage contre celui d'Angus. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme rousse qui s'en alla.

«-Dis-lui que je l'aime, dit Harold à Mérida tandis que celle-ci s'en allait»

Mérida fut très tentée de dire «_Je ne suis pas une messagère!_» mais en entendant la mélancolie dans la voix du jeune homme, elle préféra se taire et poursuivi sa routé avec la dragonne bleue qui allait reprendre la forme de son amie une fois le crépuscule arrivé.

Harold ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais il avait eu l'impression d'entendre des pas. Pourtant, cette forêt n'était pas fréquentée lorsque des orages éclataient ou étaient sur le point d'éclater. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il préféra se dissimuler dans un coin où on ne le verrait pas car que ce fût sous forme humaine ou de dragon, il était certain d'être menacé car si le mauvais temps n'incitait pas des gens à être dans cette forêt, c'était forcément parce qu'on le poursuivait.

**.**

Mérida avait trouvé une grange en face d'une auberge. Ces endroits lui manquaient. Elle aimait l'ambiance dansante et les buveries de ces endroits. Et à cause de tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas pu réellement en profiter. Elle avait donc bien l'intention d'en jouir à nouveau une fois qu'Astrid apparaîtrait à nouveau. Certes, on disait que c'était dangereux pour deux femmes seules de se promener seules la nuit mais Mérida travestie et personne ne sachant qui elle était dans ces lieux assez isolés où Harold et elle avaient voyagés au cours de la journée, elles n'avaient rien à craindre car personne n'oserait attaquer un homme armé. A cet instant précis, il ne restait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre.

«-Tu as faim? Tu comprends quand je te parle, Astrid? On dirait pas. Je me demande ce que ça doit être quand vous êtes…seuls le jour et la nuit. Vous devez tous les deux avoir l'impression de parler à un mur toute la journée. Et maintenant, voilà que je sers de trou dans le mur. Plus un instant de repos. Le jour, je veille sur Harold, la nuit, je veille sur toi. Je dois admettre que même si je vous trouve sympas, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous agissez comme s'il y avait écrit «nounou» sur mon front. C'est pas parce que Harold et moi avons des raisons de collaborer et que je t'apprécie qu'il faut trop en profiter.

Ah, il va bientôt faire nuit. J'attendrais bien dehors mais il pleut des cordes. Bon, je vais prendre l'une des couvertures et je reviens le moment venu. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, Astrid.»

**.**

Dans la forêt, alors que le soleil s'était couché, un jeune homme s'était préparé pour un rituel que beaucoup auraient qualifié d'étrange mais qui était quotidien pour lui. Il avait ôté toutes ses affaires encombrantes et les avaient laissés dans un arbre creux. Puis il était parti dans une direction qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Ses cheveux et son nez avaient disparus. Son teint avait noirci, une gueule avait poussé sur son visage, il était tombé à quatre pattes tandis que deux autres avaient poussés entre ses bras et ses jambes. Des oreilles avaient poussés au-dessus de sa tête et des ailes poussèrent derrière son dos. Une énorme mâchoire et des dents rétractables apparut à la place de sa bouche et ses yeux se transformèrent. Le dragon noir était apparu et avait prit son envol dans la nuit orageuse.

**.**

«-Astrid? Astrid? Je vais entrer. Astrid? Astrid? C'est moi Mérida.»

La Femme de Fer avait retrouvé sa santé et sa tenue qui la sied si bien. Epaulettes en métal, hache. Elle semblait être totalement redevenue elle-même. De plus, elle avait l'air souriante.

«-Cette musique. On est près d'une auberge?

-Oui. Par contre, pour y aller, va falloir se taper des cordes.

-Je suis prête à ça. Mais avant, je voudrais te parler.

-De quoi?

-Harold et Valka. Ils ont dû se parler à cause de cette fichue histoire de blessure.

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Je suppose que tu ne seras pas étonnée si je te dis que ça n'a pas été des retrouvailles très chaleureuses.

-C'est à cause d'elle qu'Harold et moi vivons comme ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir…

Dis-moi, de quoi il parle quand je…quand il est un homme?

-Quand je ne savais pas encore pour vous et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je t'ai décrite à lui. Il a dit qu'il avait qu'il avait de te voir dans ses rêves. Maintenant que je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, je comprends ce qu'il a voulu dire par là.

-Haha! C'est tout lui, ça. Môssieur le Capitaine faisait tout pour faire bonne figure devant ses troupes mais quand la journée était finie, il n'y avait plus qu'Harold le sensible. Mais je crois qu'au fond, tout le monde savait qu'il était comme ça. Il avait toujours tellement de la compassion…

-…et le sens de la justice, c'est ça?

-Oui.»

Astrid tourna le dos. Mérida voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était triste. Elle avait très envie de lui donner de l'espoir mais en même temps, elle n'était pas sûre que ce qui avait été proposé pourrait marcher. Mais si cela pouvait réellement faire que tout redeviendrait comme dans le passé pour Harold et Astrid? Si cela pouvait potentiellement les rendre heureux à nouveau?

«-_Hum. Il m'a dit de ne plus en parler à lui. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'en parler à elle. _Astrid, je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir.

-Le droit de savoir quoi?

-Ecoute. Quand Harold et Valka se sont revus, elle lui a parlé de quelque chose à propos des joyaux astraux.

-Des quoi?

-Je sais, je sais. C'est un sujet délicat pour Harold et toi. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. Valka a trouvé son propre joyau astral. Elle a dit que dans trois jours, Viggo allait réunir ses alliés haut-placés des alentours de Grimborn afin de faire une cérémonie en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de son règne. Son joyau astral sera au centre de la cérémonie. Si on fait en sorte que son joyau et celui de Viggo soient unis ensemble, on pourra faire en sorte que toi et Harold soyez à nouveau touchés par ces lumières qui vous ont maudites. Il faudra à ce moment-là que vous soyez sous vos formes humaines. Et après ça, la malédiction serait brisée à jamais.

-Ça marcherait si on était sous nos formes humaines. Mais ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver.

-Harold a dit la même chose à cause du jour et de la nuit qui vous séparent tout le temps. Mais en mettant les deux joyaux astraux face à face, il y aurait un jour sans nuit et une nuit sans jour. C'est à ce moment-là que tu serais en femme et lui en homme.

-L'idée est bonne sur le principe. Seulement, je ne peux pas me fier à Valka. Elle nous a trahi dans le passé et les joyaux astraux n'apportent jamais rien de bon. Mais je ne veux plus parler de ça.

Salut Angus.

Si on allait à cette auberge? J'avoue que la musique me donne de plus en plus envie de la voir de plus près.

-D'accord. De toute façon, c'est des endroits que j'adore et dans ces environs-là, personne n'a entendu mon nom ou ma description alors on ne nous poursuivra pas puisque tout le monde croira que je suis un homme.

-De toute façon, même si ça n'était pas le cas, nous avons ce qu'il faut pour nous défendre, dit Astrid en montrant sa hache et en frôlant l'arc de Mérida

-Haha!»

**.**

«-Alors maintenant, Harold me fait protéger? demanda Astrid alors qu'elle et Mérida se dirigeaient vers l'auberge, Pourtant, il sait bien que je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je sais me défendre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Il te connait mieux que moi. Je crois qu'il pense que tu as besoin de compagnie.

-Ah. Alors, comme ça, il a peur que je me sente seule. Il devrait pourtant me connaître assez bien pour savoir que je sais bien m'adapter.

-Dixit la fille qui demande de quoi son amant parle quand elle ne peut pas l'entendre, murmura Mérida en ricanant

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien.

Bon, on arrive.»

**.**

«-Wow! Mais elle est jolie la blonde. C'est ta dame, petit homme? T'en as de la chance.

-Attention, elle est féroce.

-Oh, je vois. Venez, je vais vous trouvez une table, les tourtereaux.

-Heu…

Astrid, s'il te plait, ne grogne pas. Je sais que c'est dur mais là, il faut jouer le jeu ou on va avoir des ennuis.

-Bon mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui le demande.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mes mignons?

-Je vais prendre un hydromel.

-Deux.

-Bien, je reviens tout de suite.

-C'est sympa, ici.

-Oui. Il y a longtemps que je n'étais pas longtemps allée dans des endroits avec une ambiance aussi…joyeuse.

-Astrid, ressaisis-toi. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait envie que tu profites de ce moment. Allez, souris un peu. Ah, je préfère ça.

Oh, c'est cool, cette musique. Ca donne envie de danser. Astrid, est-ce que t'aurais envie de…

-Quoi?! Mais…

-Héhé! Je suis un homme ici. Comme je l'ai dit, faut jouer le jeu. Allez, viens.

-Ouah!»

C'était un air entrainant donc une danse plutôt rapide. Plusieurs couples s'étaient mis à danser mais Mérida et Astrid étaient bel et bien les vedettes de la soirée. D'abord mal-à-l'aise, la jeune femme blonde s'était petit à petit laissé entrainer dans le tourbillon. Elles firent ainsi pendant un long moment s'amusant, riant, profitant de ce qui s'offrait à elle. Astrid n'avait pas souri depuis elle ne savait plus combien de temps.

«-J'ai vu que vous profitiez bien de la musique, dit l'aubergistes en apportant les deux verres, Alors, je me suis permis de tarder à apporter vos hydromels.

-Vous avez bien fait, dit Mérida, Merci.

-Vous êtes sûrement des voyageurs. Prenez cette bouteille. Vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup d'hydromel. Les routes qui vont suivre vont être froides pour le reste de votre périple. La maison vous l'offre.

-Oh! Merci beaucoup, dit Mérida

-Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir, dit l'aubergiste avant de partir servir une autre table

-Ah, Harold aurait adoré ça, dit Astrid, Quand les troupes ne travaillaient pas le lendemain ou qu'il n'y avait que des petits groupes qui se chargeaient des tâches à venir, la Garde allait dans des auberges et s'amusait jusqu'à très tard.

-Ah oui?

-Le problème, c'est qu'on y allait en groupe alors avec Harold, on avait pas vraiment de moments intimes dans ces endroits.»

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Mérida se contenta de mettre une main sur l'épaule d'Astrid que celle-ci ne se contenta pas d'accepter mais aussi d'attraper avec sa propre main tout en tournant la tête vers elle.

**.**

Dans la nuit pluvieuse, deux jeunes femmes, dont une rousse travestie, sortaient d'une auberge. La danse, et surtout l'hydromel, semblaient les avoir mis bien en joie car elles titubaient plus qu'elles ne marchaient. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas les embêter.

«-Ouah! Alors ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une soirée.

-Ouais, dommage que ça tombe autant.

-Bah, on a la couverture. Ca arrange tout.

-C'est vrai. En tout cas, y a longtemps que j'm'en étais pas autant amusée.

-Moi non plus, tu sais.»

Mais alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de la grange, elles eurent l'impression de bousculer, ou plutôt d'heurter, quelque chose. Elles enlevèrent la couverture et une vision d'horreur se révéla devant elle. Un homme à cheval était accompagné de deux autres montures vêtues toutes deux de peaux de dragons. L'homme lui-même portait une peau de dragon sur son dos. Sa silhouette était massive et imposante et son sourire était tout qu'il y avait de plus malsain. Il avait deux épées et un sabre sur lui. En voyant cet homme, le premier réflexe d'Astrid fut de sortir sa hache mais Mérida, consciente qu'il était bien mieux préparé qu'elle la retint.

«-Astrid. Astrid, non.

-Astrid? Alors, vous êtes Astrid.

-Retournons dans la grange.

-Non.

-Retournons dans la grange. C'est la seule chose à faire.»

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire une chose irréparable, Mérida entraina Astrid avec elle. Lorsqu'elles furent entrées, la jeune femme blonde se mit en colère.

«-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Nous étions deux contre lui.

-Ses chevaux n'avaient pas que des peaux de dragons sur eux. Ils avaient aussi des armures à leurs tailles. Ils sont entrainés pour tuer. S'il les avait relâchés, nous serions mortes. De plus, s'il avait trois armes sur lui, il doit avoir non seulement de bonnes capacités mais aussi de très bon réflexes. Nous n'aurions eu aucune chance.

-Hahahaha! Soyez rassurés. Je n'en ai pas après vous. J'ai une autre proie qui m'attend dans la forêt. Et avec mon flair, je la trouverai facilement.

AH!»

Un galop se fit entendre. Cela fit comprendre aux deux jeunes femmes que ce monstrueux cavalier se rendait dans la forêt. Avec toutes les peaux de dragons qu'il avait, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, sur lui, il n'y aucun doute, il en avait après le grand reptile nocturne.

«-Harold. Il va tuer Harold, dit Astrid terrifiée

-Du calme. Nous aussi, nous pouvons aller dans la forêt. Et nous retrouverons Harold avant lui. Angus, je suis désolée mais il va falloir, non seulement que tu portes deux personnes, mais aussi que tu te déplaces sous la pluie. Je sais que c'est pas génial mais là, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.»

**.**

Dans la forêt, le tonnerre grondait. Et ce n'étaient pas les éclairs passagers qui allaient aider Mérida et Astrid à trouver le dragon noir avant ce tueur de dragons fou. La lumière laissée par les éclairs était trop brève et si un éclair frappait le sol, la forêt prendrait feu. Pour couronner le tout. Angus était terrifiée. Pensant que c'était à elle à le faire car sa monture lui faisait confiance, Mérida avait prit les rennes. Astrid avait très peur. Le temps étant trop mauvais pour voler, le dragon noir avait dû se poser. Il y avait donc trop de chances qu'il se fût attraper.

C'en fut trop pour Angus. Il hennit et cambra. Cela fit chuter les deux cavalières qui roulèrent sur le sol et furent séparées tombant chacune de côtés différents: Mérida chutant dans un ravin tout en ayant ses vêtements accrochés à une branche, Astrid restant sur le sentier de la forêt. Toutes deux sombrèrent dans l'inconscience tandis qu'Angus partit dans le sens inverse d'où il était venu afin de se remettre.

Quand Mérida reprit connaissance, elle constata rapidement l'horreur de sa situation. Accrochée à une branche d'arbre au-dessus d'une ravin. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement sous peine de faire une chute mortelle. Rien ne pouvait l'aider à moins d'un…

«-Mais que vois-je là? On dirait bien que quelqu'un a besoin d'un miracle. Huhuhuhuhu!

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je ne penses pas vraiment que tu sois en position de poser une telle question. Après tout, tu es sur le point de frôler la mort. Ou alors, ne devrais-je pas plutôt dire toucher le sol? Tu sais, je peux te sortir de là. Enfin, sauf t'as envie de t'écraser. Parce que crois-moi, des immenses flaques de sang, j'en raffole. Huhuhuhuhu!

-Heu…Honnêtement, je fais plutôt partie des gens qui n'ont pas envie de mourir.

-Oh vraiment? Dommage. Parce que j'aurais aimé voir un beau spectacle. Mais bon, je trouverai autre chose pour m'amuser. Mais bon, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. Allez, attrape ça.

-Heu…merci, dit Mérida perplexe en attrapant la corde que l'homme étrange qu'elle ne voyait pas venait de lui tendre, _Complètement dérangé ce type_.»

Quand elle était remontée, Mérida ouvrit la bouche pour remercier l'homme qui l'avait sorti du ravin. Cependant, il l'interrompit avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot.

«-J'ai dit que je trouverai autre chose pour m'amuser. Je n'ai pas dit que je te laisserai partir. De plus, je sais très bien où tu as l'intention d'aller. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire, Mérida Dunbroch.»

Il avait dit les deux derniers mots d'un ton glacial. Son expression avait complètement changé. Il ressemblait à un homme froid et calculateur prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Tout comme Drago, Dagur avait aussi trouver une proie. Et il avait bien l'intention d'en faire ce qu'il voulait.

**1**

Astrid se réveilla. Elle était sur le sentier de la forêt. Elle appela Mérida et Angus mais constata rapidement qu'elle était seule. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le tonnerre grondait toujours. La jeune femme devait continuer à chercher le dragon noir tout en tentant de retrouver Mérida et Angus. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire, elle marcha doucement la hache à la main pour être prête au combat au cas où elle surprendrait le chasseur de dragons. Soudain, elle entendit plusieurs pièges se déclencher. Des pièges à dragons. Mais c'était impossible! Ce chasseur ne pouvait quand même pas avoir attrapé autant de dragons à la fois!

Mais bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas. Quand les pièges à dragons se déclenchaient, aucun cri ne se faisait entendre. Oh! Il avait déclenché ses pièges lui-même pour être sûr que la peur de la jeune femme blonde l'empêchât de se concentrer sur ses recherches.

«-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, montre-toi! hurla Astrid»

**1**

«-Lâche-moi! hurla Mérida en se dégageant des bras de Dagur

-Oh non! Drago se fait plaisir ce soir alors moi aussi, je me fais plaisir.

-Drago? L'homme avec les peaux de dragons?

-Oui. Et il va jouer avec Astrid. Astrid. Vous êtes à nous.

-Non! Lâche-moi!

-Jamais!»

Dagur s'empara de l'arc et des flèches de Mérida et les lança sur le sol avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Il se jeta sur elle et commença à ôter son haut.

«-Hihihihihi! On va bien s'amuser.»

A ce moment-là, une image revint dans l'esprit de Mérida. L'image d'une brute qui avait d'horribles plaisirs tel celui de la chair féminine qu'il profanait sans demander l'avis des partenaires qu'il choisissait. Elle se souvint de sa propre chair qui avait été également profané par ce monstre après qu'il l'ait sorti de sa cellule. Elle se souvint également qu'il l'avait poursuivi et complimenté sur sa beauté d'une manière malsaine. Et à cet instant, cet homme, il allait également la profaner. La profaner? Non, pas une autre fois. Elle se rendait à Grimborn pour punir celui qui l'avait souillé, pas pour laisser un autre homme lui infliger une autre monstrueuse marque dans le corps. Pris d'une force mentale soudaine, elle mordit le nez de cet horrible jusqu'au sang qui hurla. Sa garde baissée, Mérida se libéra le bras, s'empara de son arc et de ses flèches dont l'une avec laquelle elle lui creva un œil. Dagur tenta bien de l'empêcha de s'en aller mais ses forces trop réduites, Mérida parvint à se dégager entièrement. Seulement, Dagur s'accrocha à ses vêtements, ce qui ne lui laissa pas le choix.

«-Non! s'exclama Mérida»

A ces mots, elle décocha une flèche et lui tira dans le front.

Quand elle fut sûre que Dagur fut mort, elle respira bruyamment. Elle avait réussi à l'empêcher de profaner son corps. Cette fois-ci, elle y était parvenue. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

«-J'y arriverai, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même»

Soudain, un éclair se fit entendre. Un éclair. L'expédition en forêt, les peaux…La chasse aux dragons!

«-Astrid!»

**1**

Un cri se fit entendre. Cela ressemblait à un cri animal. Un cri animal! Et si le dragon noir…Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à son cri. Cela n'empêcha pas Drago d'aller voir. En effet, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le cri du dragon noir, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait attrapé sa proie ou pas. Une forme noire attrapée dans un filet lui fit penser qu'il avait réussi mais à sa grande déception, tout ce qu'il trouva était un loup.

«-Le dragon noir n'est sûrement pas loin. Si Astrid le cherche, il doit être dans les parages.

-Non mais moi, je suis là.

-Oh!»

Astrid avait réussi à mettre la main sur Drago et le menaçait avec sa hache. Cela incita ce dernier à se relever. Malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui, il ne semblait pas effrayé. Au contraire, il fixait Astrid avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

«-Vous savez madame, j'ai pour ordre de ne pas vous faire de mal. Néanmoins, si vous vous montrez trop nuisible, je serai obligé de vous trainer sur mes chevaux avec mes peaux de dragons. Alors, vous feriez mieux de vous montrer docile.

-Pas envers ceux qui osent s'en prendre au dragon noir.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

AH!»

A ces mots, Drago se rua sur Astrid avec ses deux épées. Le bœuf croisa ses deux armes sur la hache d'Astrid et parvint à la désarmer. Il la souleva de terre et la jeta sur le sol. Astrid avait la tête qui tournait mais elle fit de son mieux pour la garder sur ses épaules. Alors que Drago tenta à nouveau de s'emparer d'elle, elle fut assez agile pour l'éviter et chercher sa hache des yeux. Elle la retrouva enfin. Elle était hors de vue de Drago et hurlait.

«-AH! AH! J'ai horreur des lâches qui se cachent. Où êtes-vous sorcière?»

Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas attention, Astrid s'empara de son sabre. Puis, elle vint devant lui. Lorsque Drago fut face à elle, son premier réflexe fut de regarder si son sabre avait bien disparu. Cette erreur fut monumentale car Astrid le lança dans son épaule.

«-OH! Démone!

Oh!»

Un immense reptile noir venait d'apparaître alors que la jeune femme blonde et le bœuf combattaient. Lorsqu'il fut face à cette vision, Drago jubila.

«-Le dragon noir! hurla-t-il avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, AH!»

Il tenta de se jeter sur lui mais sa blessure à l'épaule était trop grave et, voyant ce sauvage s'apprêtant à bondir sur lui, le dragon noir répliqua et le plaqua sur le sol avant que l'autre n'ait pu le faire lui-même. Profitant de cette occasion, Astrid enfonça sa hache dans le ventre de ce fou monstrueux tandis que le dragon noir mordit ses cheveux et son crâne.

Mérida courrait. Elle avait entendu des cris et les suivait. Elle était certaine d'avoir reconnu le hurlement du dragon noir et était très inquiète. Lorsque les sons devinrent plus distincts, elle vit enfin des silhouettes. Astrid enfonçait sa hache dans le ventre du chasseur fou qu'elles avaient croisées tandis que le dragon noir mordait ses cheveux et son crâne. Alors, Astrid l'avait retrouvé avant lui. Quel soulagement! Le chasseur de dragons. Il ne bougeait plus. Alors il était mort? Il ne devait y avoir aucun doute. Mérida se rapprocha. Astrid avait l'air rassuré de la voir en vie. Mais en même temps, elle semblait secouée. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, la nuit était éprouvante.

Un hennissement se fit entendre. Angus! Il les avait retrouvées. Mérida le fixa d'un air sévère. Peur ou pas, il n'avait pas à s'en aller comme il l'avait fait. Il les avait tous mis en grand danger non seulement à cause des deux hommes monstrueux et dangereux qui étaient venus dans les parages mais également lui-même à cause des pièges qui avaient été déposés partout. Les pièges? Le loup noir. Il était toujours coincé! D'une certaine façon, il avait sauvé la vie du dragon noir. Il serait donc normal de l'aider. Mais comment le libérer en étant sûr qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne? Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Le dragon noir déposa Mérida et Astrid dans un arbre. Quand cela fut fait, il libéra le dragon noir. Ce dernier fixa l'immense reptile qui venait de le libérer. Puis, il tourna les pattes et s'en alla. En voyant ça, Mérida se rappela des mots de Valka «_chacun n'a pas le moindre souvenir de la vie humaine de l'autre une fois que l'un est humain et l'autre animal._»

«-Peut-être mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont plus de conscience pour autant?»


	7. Mélancolie

_Ouais, ça faisait longtemps. Alors, laissez-moi commencer par un «Bonne année» avec du retard. Bon, si je n'ai pas posté depuis un bon moment, c'est parce que en plus du manque d'inspiration, le film duquel je m'inspire pour garder son schéma narratif fidèlement n'était pratiquement plus disponible sur internet. J'ai mis du temps à le retrouver et pouvoir recommencer à écrire. Je ferai mon possible tout en tentant de gérer des trucs IRL. Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 6:Mélancolie**

Il faisait jour. Les nuages s'étaient éloignés. Une femme sur un cheval à tête reptilienne voyageait dans une forêt. Sa monture ayant un bon flair, elle savait qu'elle trouverait facilement son chemin. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver des traces inquiétantes du passage de ceux qu'elle suivait. Les cadavres successifs ensanglantés de ce qui semblait avoir été deux brutes sanguinaires gisaient dans la forêt. La cavalière ne connaissait que trop bien les personnes en question et décida de vite poursuivre son chemin morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de ce qui avait pu arriver la nuit précédente.

**.**

Harold avait utilisé une corde et plusieurs fils à tisser pour fabriquer une canne de pêche. Grâce à cela, il avait trouvé du poisson dans la rivière. Cela allait enfin pouvoir soulager sa faim. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas qu'à lui-même en pêchant. Il fit chauffer un feu et cuire le poisson non loin d'une personne endormie. Lorsque la fumée de la cuisine chatouilla les narines de cette dernière, elle se réveilla en gémissant légèrement.

«-Bonjour, dit Harold d'une voix douce

-Oh. Bonjour.

-Tu es toute pâle. Tu dois avoir faim.

-Oh! Quelle nuit!

-Que s'est-t-il passé?

-Oh, rien de très important. Juste une nuit sympathique dans une auberge. Enfin, je dirais plutôt chouette. L'aubergiste est même allé jusqu'à nous donner une bouteille d'hydromel.

-Quelle chance! Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre?

-Non.

-Tu es une bonne menteuse.

-Quoi?!

-J'aurais pu te croire…si je n'avais pas eu du sang et du tissus sur la mâchoire quand je me suis…réveillé.

-Oh.

-Mérida, que s'est-t-il passé d'autre?

-…

Il y avait deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux était un bœuf qui avait des peaux de…de…dragons sur lui. Il…Il vous cherchait. L'autre était un gars complètement taré et surtout, il…il…il m'a fait très peur.

-Je connais ces hommes, dit Harold après plusieurs instants de silence

-Quoi?

-Drago Poingsanglant et Dagur le Dérangé. Ce sont des tarés dangereux. Mais surtout, ce sont des monstres sanguinaires. Drago est le Chasseur de Dragons le plus réputé et le plus sadique qui existe dans ce monde. Il est souvent accompagné de Dagur qui adore le sang. Et il est aussi ingérable que terrifiant; toujours prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut même si c'est pour faire des choses atroces. Viggo a souvent fait appel à eux pour chasser les dragons pays et contrées alliés à Grimborn. Et quand ça n'était pas le cas, Drago gardait les peaux de dragons pour lui.»

Harold s'arrêta de parler. Ayant comprit les intentions du monstrueux bœuf, il partit brutalement et frappa son poing sur un arbre en grognant de colère. Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, Mérida alla vers lui.

«-Il est mort, Harold. Si vous aviez du sang et du tissus sur la mâchoire, c'est parce que vous et Astrid avez été obligés de vous défendre quand il vous a voulu du mal.

-Il a aussi attaqué Astrid?

-Je n'ai pas tout vu. Astrid et moi sommes parties sur Angus en espérant vous trouver avant lui. Mais il y a cet orage qui lui a fait peur et il nous a fait trébucher et séparer. Pendant que vous vous chargiez de lui, c'est l'autre type qui m'est tombé dessus et il…il a essayé de…faire ce que Ryker m'a fait.

-Mérida.»

Toute trace de colère avait quitté le visage d'Harold. Il n'y avait plus que de l'inquiétude. Il se tourna vers Mérida et mit une main sur une épaule.

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Il a subi le même sort que le bœuf. Quand il a essayé de me faire ça, j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus laisser personne me toucher. Alors, je lui ai troué la cervelle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu as tué Dagur le Dérangé?

-J'ai été capable de tuer un homme qui a voulu me toucher. Ca veut dire que j'arriverai à me venger. Oui, j'y arriverai.

-Je n'ai jamais douté que tu en serais capable, Mérida. Mais tu as fait bien plus que prouver que tu serais capable de te venger. Tu as débarrassé le monde d'un homme monstrueux.»

Des battements d'ailes se firent entendre. Une magnifique créature bleue vint aux côtés du jeune homme brun et de la jeune fille rousse. Sur son dos, on pouvait voir un bel étalon. Avant que le reptile volant ne se posa au sol, elle déposa la monture sur ce dernier à l'aide de sa queue.

«-Et bien Angus, dit Mérida, tu joues les oiseaux maintenant? Oh je vois, tu te dis qu'en faisant ça, tu seras protégé de tous les dangers du sol. Trouillard. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur vu que nous avons La Femme de Fer avec nous.

Et puis, vois le positif. Ni toi, ni Astrid, ni moi n'avons eu à nous sortir du pétrin toute la nuit. Tu as quand même eu droit à une étable confortable avec de la bonne avoine pendant le reste de la soirée.

Je vais vous avouer un truc, Harold. En dehors de cet…incident, le reste de la soirée était très bien. Astrid et moi, on a dansé, bu. Ah, j'ai adoré. Et Astrid souriait. Vraiment. Mais elle était un peu triste.

-Comment?

-Oh, elle a fait la fière mais je l'ai vu. Elle voulait savoir de quoi vous parliez lorsqu'elle…ne pouvait pas vous entendre et elle a mis un certain temps à se sentir bien. Mais elle s'est amusée, y a pas de doute.

-…

Tous ces moments que tu passes avec Astrid; je te les envie. Quand je t'entends dire tous ces mots sur elle, je…

-Je suis sûre qu'Astrid pense la même chose à propos du temps que je passe avec vous, dit Mérida après un certain temps de silence, Sinon, elle ne m'aurait jamais demandé de quoi vous parliez devant moi. Elle n'a pas oublié le bonheur que vous avez vécu avant la malédiction. N'en doutez pas.

-…

Savais-tu que lors de leurs premières rencontres, les dragons créent des liens inbrisables?»

Mérida hocha la tête en guise de réponse négative.

«-Viggo ne nous a même pas laissé ça. Même pas ça.»

Alors que la dragonne bleue s'envolait gracieusement dans le ciel, Harold partit dans un autre coin de la forêt d'un pas lent et las tandis que Mérida s'appuya tristement près d'Angus qui frotta son museau contre elle.

**.**

Harold entendit une monture arriver rapidement derrière lui. Il se retourna très vite. S'il fut très surprit de la tête incongrue de la monture, il ne fut pas étonné de la présence de la personne qui la chevauchait. Il aurait dû s'en douter après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Je vois les cadavres de Drago et Dagur dans la forêt, je suis morte d'inquiétude pour toi et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est me demander ce qu'est Jumper?

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils y étaient. Et c'étaient eux ou Astrid, Mérida et moi.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui. Ils étaient envoyés par Viggo. Et ils ont échoués. Et personne n'est blessé.

-Harold…

-Je ne suis pas surpris que tu m'aies suivi. Tu veux empirer la situation, c'est ça?

-C'est toi qui va empirer les choses en t'obstinant à vouloir tuer Viggo. Attends deux jours et toi et Astrid pourrez être devant Viggo avec les joyaux astraux et mettre fin à tout ça.

-J'ai déjà donné mon avis sur ce sujet.

-Pourquoi tu refuses de m'écouter?

-Tu connais la réponse.

J'arriverai à Grimborn demain. Et je ferai en sorte que Viggo ait ce qu'il mérite.

-Un jour de plus ou un jour de moins. C'est si important que ça? demanda Mérida

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus parler de ça. C'est impossible et tu le sais.

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, je prendrai un autre chemin.

-Mérida…

-Je suis sérieuse. Je retourne à Grimborn parce que je dois mettre fin à une douleur; seule. Pas pour mettre fin aux stupides disputes d'hommes bornés.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, que les choses soient ainsi.

-Parfait.»

Sur ces mots, Harold s'envola sur la dragonne bleue laissant les deux femmes et les deux chevaux seuls qui observèrent le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus aucune forme distinguable dans l'azur bleu gigantesque.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu veux abandonner mon fils, c'est ça?

-Il n'aurait rien écouté. Ni vous, ni moi. Et pour être honnête, vous commencez tous à m'agacer. Enfin, si on ne compte pas une fille blonde.

-Mérida…

-Venez avec moi.»

**.**

Mérida et Valka étaient allées jusqu'à un immense paysage rocailleux en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. C'était le seul chemin possible pour se rendre à Grimborn et Harold devrait passer par là avec la dragonne bleue pour aller jusqu'à Grimborn. La nuit venue, Astrid prendrait le relais avec le dragon noir. Ce que les dragonniers ignoraient, c'est que deux femmes arriveraient près d'une crevasse en sortant de la forêt et en profiteraient pour y mettre un long tissus recouvert de roche fine. Comme ils volaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir à travers la forêt touffue, Harold et la dragonne bleue ne verraient pas ce qui se passerait. Quand tout fut fait, il ne restait plus que le plan fut mis à exécution.

«-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée.

-Croyez-moi, c'est la seule solution.»

**.**

Il n'était pas évident de voir dans la nuit. Astrid et le dragon noir tentaient de chasser en volant mais même à une distance en hauteur, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Ou alors…un lac. Un lac! C'était sans doute l'occasion de trouver du poisson. Astrid pointa l'eau au dragon noir, celui-ci se mit à tirer vers cette dernière, ce qui fit sortir six gros poissons de lac. Ils se secouèrent. Le dragon noir descendit et fit du vol stationnaire. Astrid en profita pour trancher les têtes des poissons. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

«-J'ai cru sentir une bonne odeur.

-Oh, c'est toi Mérida, dit Astrid en reposant sa hache

-Hihi! Tes réflexes d'ancien Lieutenant, je suppose.

-Désolée.

-T'inquiète. En tout cas, il y en a un qui se régale, dit Mérida en voyant le dragon avaler le poisson goulument tout en le coupant en trois avec ses dents

-Héhé! Tu as faim?

-Merci. C'est ma deuxième dose de poissons aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Il m'en a donné ce matin.

-Ah.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait d'autre?

-Il voulait savoir ce que tu avais fait ou dit hier soir.

Oh mais ne crois surtout pas que c'était pour jouer les surveillants. Il avait juste l'air…mélancolique.

-J'en doute pas. C'est bien son genre.

-Astrid…

-Ecoute, j'ai l'habitude. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour mes «émotions». Mange, ça te fera du bien.

-…

Astrid, tu aimes les paris?

-Quel genre de pari?»

**.**

Une jeune fille blonde chevauchant un dragon noir et une jeune fille rousse chevauchant un étalon faisaient une course. L'enjeu était de savoir qui pouvait être le plus rapide entre un dragon et un cheval. Mais à cet instant, les deux jeunes femmes ne pensaient pas à l'enjeu et s'amusaient comme des enfants. En fait, Mérida se doutait bien de qui pourrait être le plus rapide mais ce «pari» était son seul moyen de faire une chose très importante. La jeune fille rousse avait fixé un point d'arrivé et la jeune fille blonde le suivait. Ce fut Astrid qui arriva la première, ou plutôt qui y arriva le plus vite tandis que Mérida resta plus en retrait après avoir suivi Astrid de loin. Soudain, la jeune fille blonde et sa monture glissèrent.

«-Oh non! s'exclama Mérida, Yah!»

Mérida et Angus galopèrent vers la crevasse où Astrid et le dragon noir étaient tombés. Pourvu qu'elle n'eût pas fait une énorme bêtise. Si c'était le cas, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

«-Astrid! hurla-t-elle, Astrid! Astrid! Astrid, est-ce que tu m'entends?

-Mérida? C'est toi.

-Oui. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Je crois. Mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour voler ici. On a besoin d'aide.

-Olala! J'ai pas de corde.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai!

-Bon écoute Astrid. Je vais chercher de l'aide.

-Attends! Qu'il fasse nuit ou jour, les gens auront peur s'ils voient un dragon.

-Pas s'ils voient qu'il est apprivoisé par un humain. Harold m'a assuré que personne ne s'en était prit à la dragonne bleue tant qu'elle était avec lui. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Très drôle.»

_Et ouais. Brutal comme fin de chapitre. Pour la suite, ce sera pour plus tard. A bientôt _


	8. Fausse aurore

**Fausse aurore**

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures que le dragon noir et Astrid étaient dans la crevasse. Cette dernière commençait à trouver le temps long. Quand Mérida allait-t-elle revenir? Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle mais est-ce que cela lui prendrait toute la nuit? Si c'était le cas alors une bonne partie de son temps aurait été très ennuyeuse. Certes, la chasse avait été bonne, le repas agréable et la course amusante si l'on avait pas compté cet accident stupide mais tout de même, Astrid était assez énervée d'avoir perdu sa soirée. La précédente avait été bien meilleure malgré le périlleux obstacle qui s'était dressé entre elle et Mérida. Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait la faire songer que la soirée lui avait apporté assez de plaisir. C'était cela, il avait été trop bref. Le dragon noir s'était mis en boule sur le sol rocailleux. Ne sachant pas combien de temps Mérida allait mettre pour revenir, Astrid l'avait recouvert d'un drap noir. En l'ayant à ses côtés, elle se sentait moins seule. Elle sourit et lui caressa la tête.

Tout à coup, Astrid vit une lueur sur le sol. Le dragon noir la remarqua également. Il fit monter Astrid sur sa tête qui leva la sienne tout en prenant une longue-vue. Ce qu'elle vit au loin manqua de trop l'éblouir. Le soleil venait tout juste de montrer sa lumière et commençait à être bien visible. Comprenant ce que ça voulait dire, Astrid tapa rapidement sur la tête du dragon noir, qui ne serait bientôt plus sous cette forme, et la fit sauter plus qu'il ne la fit descendre. Elle s'arracha ses vêtements plus qu'elle ne se les ôta et se drapa d'un drap bleu tout en s'allongeant.

Petit à petit, le dragon noir se dissipait laissant place à un beau jeune homme brun ayant les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il eût une surprise incroyable. Une lueur s'était dessinée sur le sol tandis qu'une magnifique femme blonde qu'il connaissait bien, et surtout qu'il aimait plus que tout, se trouvait devant lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé près d'elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment où ils se trouvaient tous deux mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'être à ses côtés.

Astrid avait complètement oublié les heures agaçantes et, surtout, sa nuit perdue dans cette crevasse où elle avait été piégée avec le dragon noir. Harold était devant elle; il n'y avait rien de plus important. Rien que le voir l'émouvait tellement qu'elle retenait un sanglot.

Presque simultanément, Harold et Astrid tendirent leurs têtes respectives l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient là. Dans une crevasse, seuls. Ils étaient si proches. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter l'un de l'autre comme deux amoureux normaux. Leurs lèvres allaient se frôler. Elles allaient le faire.

**.**

Cachée derrière un rocher près de la crevasse, Mérida observait la scène triste. Alors, Astrid et Harold devaient toujours attendre ces brefs moments pour, seulement, s'apercevoir? Quelle horrible torture cela devait être!

**.**

Ils y étaient presque. Cela ne serait qu'un bref baiser mais ça serait mieux que rien. En tout cas mieux que ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici: être incapables de se voir, de sentir le corps de l'autre.

Alors qu'il avait les paupières fermées et s'apprêtait à offrir ses lèvres à sa fougueuse dulcinée, Harold entendit un grognement. Astrid avait disparue. A sa place se tenait la dragonne bleue. Elle tentait de sortir de la crevasse dans laquelle elle et Harold semblaient être tombés. Les yeux désormais ouverts et les lèvres fermées, Harold constata son échec et, surtout, sa déception; encore une. Douleur et colère se mêlèrent en lui. Il trembla et grogna en même temps. Tout à coup, il se mit à hurler et frappa la roche en face de lui. Cela ne le soulagea pas et il finit par mettre ses bras autour de ses genoux tout en enfonçant sa tête dans ses derniers.

**.**

En voyant son ami si triste, Mérida souffla tout en versant une larme. Son idée avait été la pire qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle voulait seulement faire comprendre quelque chose à Harold, pas lui faire autant de mal. Elle devrait essayer autre chose de moins brutal mais elle se jura de ne plus jamais le faire autant souffrir. La douleur d'Harold semblait tellement forte que personne à cet instant n'aurait été capable de le consoler tant aucun humain au monde ne pouvait réaliser ce qu'il ressentait que ce fût au quotidien qu'à cet instant. Y compris Mérida. Elle se dit alors qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul un certain temps et s'en alla le temps qu'il allât mieux.

**.**

Il pleurait. Pourtant, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il échouait. Mais à chaque fois, ça faisait tellement mal. Tout cela était tellement injuste! Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas le droit d'être humain en même temps que son amante? Pourquoi leur était-t-il interdit d'être vraiment ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne? Viggo! Il le haïssait de toute son âme! Le jour où il serait devant lui, il se vengerait comme personne ne pourrait l'imaginer.


	9. L'errantPréparation

_Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. Et bien, voilà le suivant. Alors en ce qui concerne la mini «page» précédente. En fait, elle faisait aussi partie du chapitre 6 mais comme c'était un passage un peu spécial et intimiste, j'ai voulu le séparer du reste de la narration afin de bien appuyer l'impact qu'il doit avoir sur les personnages. Juste pour l'explication. Maintenant, enjoyez-vous. _

**Chapitre 7: L'errant/Préparation**

«-Hé ho! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends? Ya quelqu'un en-dessous? Hé ho!

-Mérida?

Mérida!

-Harold, c'est vous?

-Oui.

-Ne bougez pas.»

Des cordes furent lancées dans la crevasse. Harold sembla reconnaissant du service mais il admit que celui-ci, bien que plein de bonnes intentions, ne mènerait nulle part.

«-Un dragon est trop massif pour que tu le puisses le remonter à toi toute seule, Mérida.

-Faites-nous confiance.

-Nous?

-Allez-y je vous dis.»

Harold accrocha les cordes aux pattes de la dragonne bleue. Puis, il s'accrocha lui-même à la queue de l'immense reptile avec hésitation.

«-Tu peux tirer, dit-t-il d'une voix incertaine»

A ces mots, le reptile géant et l'humain furent sortis de la crevasse. La dragonne bleue et le jeune homme se hissèrent afin de faciliter la tâche à la jeune fille rousse…et la femme à la monture à la tête de reptile. Toutes deux avaient accrochées les cordes aux selles de leurs montures respectives afin de les aider à remonter vers le paysage rocailleux.

Mérida se retourna. La vision qui se révéla sous ses yeux l'embarrassa. En effet, Harold n'était vêtu que d'un drap. Par chance, il n'avait pas vu que la jeune fille rousse le regardait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Elle fit signe à Valka de s'éloigner le temps qu'il portât quelque chose de moins fin.

**.**

«-Je ne suis pas du genre à contrôler ce que font les autres, dit Harold, Toutefois, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que toi et Astrid avez fait hier soir non pas pour savoir tout ce que vous faites mais POUR COMPRENDRE COMMENT J'AI PU ME RETROUVER DANS UNE CREVASSE CE MATIN!

-On voulait juste s'amuser.

-A mes dépends?

-On pouvait pas savoir qu'il y avait une crevasse.

-C'était complètement irresponsable! Tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait plus attention?

-Parce que vous avez fait attention le jour où elle a été blessée pendant que vous vous battiez?

-Tais-toi!

-Ne me reprochez pas ce que vous ne faites pas mieux que moi! Vous faites même pire! Vous avez l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle vie avec elle et vous préférez vous battre et planifier votre vengeance contre Viggo.

-Tu peux parler mademoiselle je-tuerai-Ryker!

-Hypocrite! C'est vous qui m'avez encouragé à le faire. Ou alors, c'était des paroles en l'air pour vous servir de moi.

-Sale peste!

-Harold!

-Si vous refusez de voir la vérité en face, tuez Viggo et tuez-vous ensuite! Elle mérite mieux qu'un sale égoïste qui se soucie plus de sa petite personne que d'elle!»

A ces mots, Harold craqua et jeta la jeune fille rousse sur le sol sous les yeux épouvantés de Valka qui se précipita auprès d'elle.

«-Mérida! s'exclama Valka»

Harold se mit à trembler. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il tomba sur le sol. Il se mit à respirer quelques grandes goulées d'air et tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il venait de commettre un acte plus qu'odieux. Il se mit à genoux vers Mérida que Valka avait aidé à s'asseoir.

«-Mérida, je…je suis désolé.

-Tendez la joue.»

Même s'il savait ce que cela signifiait, Harold fit ce qu'elle dit. Après tout, Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas digne de lui.

«-Aïe! Okay, je l'ai mérité.

-Sans blague!

Je sais que vous souffrez Harold. Mais Astrid est aussi seule et aussi désespérée que vous. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas essayer de mettre fin à cette existence vaine pour vous, faites-le pour elle.»

Harold devint silencieux. Il se prit la tête dans sa main. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait traversé était un Enfer depuis que Viggo avait jeté ce sort sur lui et Astrid. Même avant;depuis sa rencontre avec Astrid. Ils s'étaient aimés mais n'avaient pas pu vivre leur amour comme des gens normaux car un homme dangereux voulait s'approprier Astrid comme une pièce de collection. Résultat, les amants avaient été obligés de se cacher comme deux criminels. Quand ils s'étaient fait prendre, on leur avait fait subir un sort pire que la prison ou la pendaison: la séparation éternelle; pas d'espoir de se voir, de se parler, de se toucher même s'ils le tentaient de toutes leurs forces où qu'ils furent. Tout ça pour avoir commis le crime de s'aimer. Cependant, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Harold regrettait cet amour? Certes, lui et Astrid avaient eu peur de se faire attraper en permanence mais ils n'avaient pas été malheureux. Ils avaient d'abord été amis puis amants, excellents compagnons d'armes et, surtout, ils avaient été heureux car ils s'étaient sentis vivants grâce à leur amour mutuel. Amour mutuel. Astrid l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait et lui ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance!

«-Tu lui as dit pour les joyaux astraux; n'est-ce pas?

-Hin. Je savais que vous le découvririez. Mais j'espérais que ça aurait été plus tôt.

-Capitaine!»

Un cheval hennissait tandis que son cavalier avait appelé Harold par son ancienne fonction. Le cavalier en question arrêta sa monture et se mit devant le groupe sans descendre de cette dernière. Il observa bien les trois personnes qu'il avait devant lui et ouvrit la bouche à la fois épouvanté et surprit.

«-Alors, c'était vrai? Vous êtes vivant. Oh mes dieux! Votre jambe.

-Cette voix, murmura Mérida

-Ingfriõr, c'est toi? Mais ta voix…

-Je sais, elle a bien changé.

-Vous! s'exclama Mérida,

-Vous vous connaissez? demanda Harold surpris

-On partageait la même cellule, dit Mérida

-Tu étais enfermé à Grimborn, Ingfriõr?

-Mais vous, vous vous connaissez d'où? demanda Mérida

-Il était soldat quand j'étais Capitaine et Astrid Lieutenant, expliqua Harold, Il est le seul à nous être resté fidèle. Mais nous te croyions morts.

-Ha! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Quand j'ai crié votre nom pour vous avertir du danger qui vous menaçait, on m'a frappé et j'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, je me trouvais dans les quartiers personnels du Seigneur Grimborn et du Sous-Lieutenant Ryker. Ils voulaient me punir parce que, selon eux, j'étais fidèle à des traîtres. Ils ont tenté de m'égorger. Ils ont failli y arriver mais ils ont à peine eu le temps de m'effleurer la gorge. Seulement, ça a été suffisant pour la faire légèrement saigner. J'ai couru en toussant sans arrêt mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de Grimborn. Seulement, je me suis évanoui au milieu de nulle part. Quand j'ai reprit connaissance, j'étais dans la maison d'une guérisseuse. J'ai voulu lui parler mais je n'ai pas reconnu ma voix. Comme vous. Elle m'a expliqué que mes cordes vocales avaient été endommagées et que cela avait tenu du miracle pour elle pour les maintenir en état de marche.

-Oh mes dieux!

-Après ça, j'ai dû changer de vie. Cette guérisseuse travaillait pour un Comte qui m'a recueilli et traité comme son fils. J'ai mené une existence paisible pendant un certain temps. Mais le Comte qui m'a recueilli a été endetté. Il allait être arrêté pour ça. J'ai demandé à la guérisseuse de l'emmener loin de chez lui sans l'informer que je restais.

-Que tu restais? Ingfriõr!

-Vous aviez dit que vous aviez été emprisonné pour dette, pas que vous vous étiez fait passé pour le Comte qui vous avait recueilli.

-Je n'avais dit qu'une partie de l'histoire, mademoiselle.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Vous avez prétendu être ce Comte qui vous a recueilli afin de le sauver du Châtiment inévitable.

-J'avais entendu parler de ça quand j'ai su que Ryker avait été promu Capitaine. Même si je savais ce que ça impliquait pour moi, j'étais prêt à tout pour aider celui qui avait prit soin de moi. Au début, je pensais que j'allais être reconnu et pendu vite à cause de mon ancienne traîtrise mais finalement, je suis resté un an dans les cachots de Grimborn. Il est normal que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu mademoiselle. Vu les conditions dans lesquelles nous vivions, mon visage n'était plus du tout le même après mon emprisonnement. Je n'ai retrouvé celui de mon passé que depuis peu.

-Je vois. Et même avant ça, Ryker ne s'occupait jamais directement des prisonniers et des exécutions. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu votre vrai visage. Pour eux, vous n'étiez qu'un prisonnier parmi tant d'autres qu'ils pouvaient exécuter à n'importe quel moment.

-Mais si c'est vrai, comment peux-tu être encore vivant?

-On s'est échappé ensemble.

-Ne dites pas ça, c'est vous qui m'avez aidé. Vous m'avez sauvé, mademoiselle.

-Je vois que vous semblez bien vous connaître, dit Harold, Mais pourquoi vous ne vous appelez par vos noms?

-En prison, on meurt du jour au lendemain, Harold, dit Mérida,. Alors, on ne s'attache pas les uns, les autres. Ce qui fait que les noms n'ont pas d'importance. On s'appelle le crétin, la laide, la belle, le mignon. Et quand l'un d'entre eux est pendu et que d'autres prisonniers arrivent, ils sont surnommés comme ça après. Nos surnoms à nous, c'étaient la rouquine et le nobliau.

Quoi?

-Tout ce que tu dis. C'est si triste et...monstrueux.

-Les temps ont bien changés depuis que vous n'êtes plus à Grimborn, Capitaine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi vous vouliez partir mais je l'ai compris quand le Seigneur vous a poursuivi vous et le Lieutenant Hofferson. Sa colère était terrible. J'ai suivi ses ordres parce que j'avais peur qu'il fasse du mal à ma mère et ma fiancée. Mais quand nous vous avons retrouvé, je me senti…lamentable. J'ai voulu vous avertir mais vous savez mieux que moi que ça n'a servi à rien.»

Il avait regardé la jambe de métal de son ancien Capitaine en disant cela. Harold pouvait voir dans son regard toute la culpabilité, et surtout le dégoût envers lui-même, qu'il éprouvait. Le silence qui suivit était pesant et, surtout, rendait Mérida triste.

«-Votre mère et votre fiancée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sont devenues?

-Quand…quand j'ai repris connaissance après avoir été frappé, le Seigneur Grimborn m'a dit…qu'il les avait éliminé.

-Oh!»

Mérida regretta immédiatement sa question. Alors qu'Ingfriõr se sentait déjà lamentable, elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses en posant une question stupide. Quelle idiote!

«-Après que vous m'ayez aidé à m'échapper, j'ai tenté de retrouver les gens qui connaissaient le Comte qui m'avaient recueilli afin qu'ils m'aident mais quand je suis revenu vers eux, il n'y avait plus personne. Des rivaux avaient profité de la situation du Comte pour s'emparer de sa demeure et celles de leurs alliés qui lui étaient venus en aide. Tous ont été tués. Et comme je suis un fugitif, je ne pouvais faire appel à personne. Et maintenant, voilà où j'en suis.

-Tu erres? demanda Harold

-Oui et non, Capitaine. Je vous cherchais.

-Pourquoi?

-Une rumeur s'est répandue selon laquelle vous étiez vivant et voyagez avec cette demoiselle. Je voulais être sûr que c'était vrai.

-Pourquoi? demanda Harold

-Le Seigneur Grimborn est un démon. Alors, si vous êtes revenu, il n'y a pas de doute sur vos intentions. Moi, j'ai des erreurs à réparer, Capitaine. Aussi bien envers vous qu'envers…vous, mademoiselle.

-Vous voulez parler de ce que m'a fait Ryker? Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Personne n'aurait rien pu faire. Et sachez une chose, je suis prête à affronter Ryker mais surtout à lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. Soyez-en sûr. Mais vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligés de venir avec nous. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

-Bien sûr que si! J'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé et j'ai payé le prix de vous avoir abandonné en perdant tout. Je dois retourner à Grimborn.

-Ingfriõr, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas pu empêcher certaines choses que tu en es responsable.

-Peut-être mais c'est mon droit d'agir selon ce qui me parait juste, Capitaine. Et en ce moment, c'est de mettre fin au règne du Seigneur Grimborn.

-Ingfriõr…

-Écoutez…

-Vous deux, ça ne sert à rien, dit Valka, Il doit savoir la vérité.

-Quelle vérité?

-Maman!

-Valka, vous êtes sûre que…

-Il ne changera pas d'avis quoiqu'il arrive. Il a le droit de savoir.

-De savoir quoi?

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Mérida

-Laisse-moi te la raconter, dit Harold»

**.**

«-C'est…C'est impossible!

-Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas y croire, dit Mérida, Mais après avoir passé des jours et des nuits à les voir changer de forme, je peux vous affirmer que c'est vrai de chez vrai.

-Alors, cette dragonne bleue, c'est…c'est…

-Astrid, oui, dit Harold d'une voix mélancolique

-Oh! Lieutenant…

-Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, dit Harold sur le même ton, Pas avant cette nuit. Là, ça sera moi qui deviendrai sourd.

-Oh mes dieux! Comment a-t-il pu oser vous faire ça?

-Il s'est juré que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Astrid, aucun autre homme ne l'aurait, dit Mérida

-Cet homme est pire que ce que j'imaginais. Dans ce cas, ma décision est prise. Je viendrai et je vous aiderai.

-Je ne suis pas le seul concerné par cette situation, dit Harold au grand étonnement de Mérida qui ne l'avait vu se préoccuper de sa vengeance la plupart du temps où elle se trouvait avec lui, Tout Grimborn l'est.

Nous devons continuer notre chemin. Mais pas pour les raisons que je pensais. Si Astrid et moi n'avons, ne serait-ce, qu'une seule chance sur des milliards de recommencer une vie normale…

-Harold…, murmura Valka

-Mais comment vous faire savoir si elle est d'accord ou non? Elle non plus n'y crois pas.

-Elle vous fera peut-être confiance si elle sait que j'ai changé d'avis. Je vais lui écrire un mot. Nous agirons selon la réponse qu'elle me donnera demain.

-Bien.

-Si elle est d'accord, il faudra utiliser ça.»

A ces mots, Harold sortit deux armures. L'une était noire, l'autre était bleue. Elles semblaient loin d'être loin d'être banales. On aurait qu'une étrange matière avait été placée dessus.

«-Ce sont des armures en écailles de dragons, expliqua Harold, Elles sont ignifugées.

-Vous êtes arrivé à fabriquer des armures en écailles de dragons seul? demanda Ingfriõr

-Seulement la mienne. Astrid a fabriqué la sienne. Quand nous nous...réveillons chacun de notre côté, nous faisons tomber des écailles de dragons. Comme vous vous en doutez, elles sont totalement insensibles au feu. Alors, nous les rassemblons et nous en faisons des protections bien renforcées. Jusqu'ici, nous les avons assez peu utilisées car il n'y a pas eu de cas de force majeure mais peut-être que demain...»

**.**

Ils étaient partis. Mérida et Ingfriõr se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur leurs montures respectives. Ils ne disaient rien. L'ancien soldat et bagnard semblait gêné de se retrouver à côté de son ancienne camarade de cellule. Pourtant, cela ne le répugnait pas. Il était même presque à l'aise de se trouver avec un visage, si l'on pouvait dire ça, familier. Certes, il n'avait pas rencontré cette jeune fille dans les meilleures conditions mais elle n'avait rien d'antipathique. Au contraire. Elle était gentille, altruiste, fougueuse…De plus, il la trouvait très courageuse depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était venue en aide à ses anciens Capitaine et Lieutenant depuis leur évasion. Qu'avait donc fait cette fille pour mériter d'être une voleuse? Elle avait sans doute l'un des cœurs les plus doux du monde.

«-Je sais que cela va sans doute paraître étrange de la part de quelqu'un avec qui vous avez partagé une cellule mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai souvent pensé à vous.

-Oh! J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ça.

-Je m'en doutais. Je suppose que ce n'est pas plaisant d'entendre ce genre de choses de la part d'une personne qui doit vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi?

-Je vais vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à vous depuis notre évasion.

-Je comprends. Vous avez eu l'esprit occupé avec…

Pauvre Capitaine Harold, ajouta-t-il en levant la tête observant l'immense forme bleue reptilienne et son chevaucheur dans les cieux

-Oui. Mais les choses pourront peut-être changer pour lui et Astrid demain si nous nous y prenons bien.

-…

Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi pour libérer les pauvres prisonniers? Vous seriez plus en sécurité.

-Vous êtes le seul à connaître le mécanisme d'urgence qui permets aux cellules de s'ouvrir. Cette fois, vous aurez l'occasion d'y accéder. Vous libérerez des gens innocents pendus en masse sans jugement. Vous voulez rester fidèle à vos principes de soldat? Vous y arriverez en faisant ceci.

-Vous n'avez pas changé. Vous avez toujours la même détermination à montrer que vous pouvez régler les choses seule.

-Quand j'estime que c'est le cas, oui. Toutefois, j'ai été aidé dès qu'il le fallait quand vous n'étiez pas là, dit-t-elle en montrant les deux personnes et la dragonne bleue qui les accompagnaient

-C'est étrange.

-Quoi?

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon passé resurgirait. Encore moins qu'il nous réunirait de nouveau.

-Parfois, il nous arrive des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas. Croyez-moi, je suis bien placée pour l'affirmer. Et je dois avouer que moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir.

-Et qu'avez-vous pensé en me revoyant?

-Et bien, en y réfléchissant, s'il est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à vous depuis notre séparation, il y a tout même eu un instant où, comment dire ça? Où votre visage a été dans un coin de ma tête.

-Drôle de formulation.

-C'est comme ça que j'y pense.

-Dites-moi comment ça s'est passé.

-La Garde de Grimborn m'avait rattrapé. Ils m'ont demandé si je savais où vous et ceux qui partageaient notre cellule étiez. C'est vrai que je savais pas où vous étiez partis mais je me disais que même si j'avais su, j'aurais rien dit. Ils allaient me tuer. Et à ce moment, j'ai pensé à vous. Avant que je ne vous rencontre, tout le monde me méprisait à cause de ce que j'étais. Vous m'avez traité comme une personne alors qu'on l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

-Mérida…

-…

En fait, vous m'avez manqué.

-Vous vous moquez de moi.

-Non vraiment. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé à cause de tout ce qui m'est arrivé; mais c'est vrai.

Oh, vous savez quoi? J'en ai assez de parler.

-Méri…»

Ingfriõr n'eût pas le temps de parler davantage que Mérida s'empara de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut très surpris et ne réagit pas tant il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. Il la savait audacieuse mais pas à un tel point. Mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire. Lorsque Mérida se retira, il ne réagit pas sur l'instant. Il était encore trop déstabilisé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il était vrai qu'il avait voulu inciter Mérida à le suivre parce, au fond de lui-même, il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu être égoïste et avait préféré respecter sa volonté. Résultat, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle fît ce genre de geste. Seulement, si elle l'avait fait, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose évidente.

**.**

Alors qu'il survolait le groupe avec la dragonne bleue, Harold observait la voleuse et l'ancien soldat en train de s'embrasser. Il eût un petit sourire, heureux pour son amie esseulée depuis longtemps et l'ancien soldat errant qui, après tant de souffrances, avait enfin droit au bonheur. Mais la mélancolie et la tristesse s'emparèrent de lui lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement ce que cela signifiait. Il regarda la dragonne bleue et versa une larme qu'il essuya vite. Il commença à rédiger sa lettre en ayant les idées claires et, surtout, en étant sûr de lui.

**.**

«-J'ai envie de m'habituer à ça, dit Ingfriõr peu après que Mérida eût écartée ses lèvres, Alors, promets-moi de rester vivante.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi.»

A ces mots, elle fit faire un léger galop à Angus qui alla jusqu'à Valka et Jumper laissant Ingfriõr seul et perdu dans ses pensées.

**.**

_Astrid, quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne pourrai malheureusement pas te voir. C'est pourquoi je veux t'écrire ceci quand je le peux encore. En ce qui concerne notre entrée dans Grimborn, nous nous en tiendrons au plan que ma mère et Mérida t'ont soit déjà expliqué ou t'expliqueront une fois que tu auras lu ceci. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Enfin, si on peut dire les choses comme ça. Je sais une chose que tu sais également. Selon ma mère et Mérida, les joyaux astraux seraient une solution potentielle qui pourrait nous libérer tous les deux de cette vie inexistante que nous menons depuis trop longtemps. Pour cela, nous aurions également besoin de nos armures en écailles de dragons. Je me doute que tu n'y crois pas et moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas. Mais s'il y a vraiment, ne serait-ce, qu'une seule chance sur des milliards pour nous de redevenir de vrais humains, je veux,au moins, tenter quelque chose. Depuis ce qui est nous est arrivé, j'ai l'impression d'être mort parce que je suis dans un monde où je ne peux pas te voir, pas te parler, pas te toucher. C'est comme si j'étais dans un monde où tu n'existes pas. Et un monde sans toi, ça n'a aucun sens. Mais si tu penses qu'il n'y a rien à tenter, qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous de redevenir de vrais humains, je ne te forcerai pas à quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu saches que qu(il y ait une micro-chance de changer les choses ou que tout reste pareil, je t'aimerai toujours. Je t'aime tellement, Astrid. _

_Harold _

La nuit était tombée. Astrid lisait la lettre que son amant, au moment où il avait encore sa forme humaine, lui avait écrit. Ayant d'abord eu la bouche fermée, elle avait entr'ouverte cette dernière, semblait-t-il, sans s'en être rendu compte. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs. Cela inquiéta son amie rousse.

«-Astrid, est-ce que ça va?

-...

C'est à mon tour d'écrire, Mérida. Mais c'est lui qui vous dira ma réponse demain.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi...

-C'est comme ça!»

«-Au fait Ingfriõr, c'est très courageux de ta part de nous rester loyal après tout ce que tu as subi. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, tu sais. Et Harold est sûrement du même avis.

-Pour moi, vous serez toujours les Capitaine et Lieutenant qui m'ont guidés quand j'étais inexpérimenté. Vous m'avez aidé maintenant, c 'est à mon tour. Et puis, j'ai aussi d'autres raisons d'agir ainsi.»

A ces mots, il prit Mérida par la main. Celle-ci afficha un sourire et tourna la tête vers son nouvel amant.

«-En route, dit Valka, Nous avons encore à faire.»

**.**

«-Le temps est suffisamment nuageux, dit Valka, Et le vent est avec nous. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'il fasse ce qu'il faut.

-Il le fera?

-Son instinct de survie l'y poussera.

-Vous croyez que les cordes sont assez serrées? demanda Ingfriõr

-Oh moi, ce ne sont pas les cordes qui m'inquiètent, dit Astrid, c'est le temps que l'incendie nous donnera pour entrer dans Grimborn»

Mérida avait laissé Angus à Astrid. Les trois autres personnes avaient attachés le dragon noir à deux arbres à l'aide de longues cordes. Cela permettait à celui-ci de faire du vol stationnaire dans le ciel. Ils avaient décidés d'agir à l'entrée d'une forêt près de Grimborn. Tout ne dépendait plus que du comportement du dragon noir. Astrid, le connaissant bien, pensait qu'il agirait comme il le faisait quand il était en situation de grande détresse et que seuls les grands moyens étaient nécessaires. Pourtant, rien ne semblait se passer. Cela inquiéta le groupe. Plus particulièrement Ingfriõr et Valka. Astrid, elle, fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-t-il? Pourquoi le dragon noir ne réagissait-t-il pas?

Tout à coup, l'immense forme reptilienne se mit à briller. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Astrid fit signe au groupe de s'éloigner tout en prenant les chevaux par les rennes. Des éclairs apparurent sur le corps du dragon noir tandis que d'autres se révélèrent dans les nuages. Le tonnerre gronda, ou plutôt, éclata. Les éclairs se répandirent dans les arbres formant des spirales qui se transformèrent bientôt en flammes consumant tout sur leur passage.

**.**

Cachée près des douves, Mérida attendait. Elle savait que les flammes seraient la première partie du signal. Le plus facile. Mais comment être sûre que les gardes réagiraient comme l'espéraient les autres? Seraient-t-ils assez nombreux à l'extérieur afin que le groupe pût entrer en toute sécurité dans Grimborn?

«-Au feu! Au feu! L'entrée de la forêt est en train de brûler!

-Le vent est dirigé vers nous! Ca va arriver jusqu'à Grimborn!

-Gardes! Gardes!

-C'est incroyable Capitaine! Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer un incendie pareil?

-Pas le temps de se poser des questions, dit Ryker, Il faut aller éteindre le feu et vite! Mobilisez la Garde! Allez chercher de l'eau! Que les habitants s'y mettent s'il le faut!»

La foule immense se déplaça hors des murs de Grimborn afin d'être capable de maîtriser la situation autant qu'elle le pût. Cela serait sans doute impossible pour le reste du groupe de passer par l'entrée de la ville ou de la survoler. D'autant plus qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les montures. Par chance, il y avait une entrée de l'autre côté de la ville que Valka connaissait. Elle, Ingfriõr et Astrid chevauchèrent le dragon noir tout en faisant des signes à leurs montures et celle de Mérida afin qu'elles les suivirent. Lorsque cette dernière remarqua que plus personne ne semblait vouloir de la ville, elle sauta dans les douves d'où elle était sortie il y avait de cela à peine quelques jours.

**.**

Viggo était resté dans sa chambre. Il avait entendu l'agitation et la panique causée par l'incendie soudain. Et cela n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago et Dagur de partir aussi longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de doute, quelque chose leur était arrivé. Et cela avait forcément un lien avec cet incendie aussi soudain que leur disparition. Disparition constatée depuis qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche d'un homme, d'une femme et de deux dragons.

«-Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé à provoquer ça mais je sais pourquoi tu es venu. J'aurais du m'y attendre. Tu es tenace et ne renonces jamais. Soit je t'attends. Mais n'oublie pas. Je gagne toujours. Et demain ne fera exception.»

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Il va falloir être patient pour la suite. Je sais que je fais souvent attendre. Mais c'est comme ça car j'ai une vie et fais ça pour le plaisir. A une prochaine fois:)_


End file.
